Clopfic Galore
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: Clopfic Galore is a series of Clopfics written by various writers. Send in pairings and we will do the best of our abilities to write them. Writers: NoctourneOfShadows, The Insane Shadow Hunter, FrostbiteandSilverwind. Editor: ShadowofaDemon88. Idea Manager: Flutter Night.
1. Table of Contents and Intro

**Clopfic Galore is a cleverly titled series of clopfics for all sorts of pairings; no matter how evil, sick, or horrid it is, we will do it. We will even attempt the impossible pairings you may intentionally think about to challenge us, but for the life of us, please be gentle. This is the table of contents and as time goes on, seems to become a story itself.**

**_Clopfics by chapter:_**

**2) Her Beautiful Eyes** - A Doctor X Derpy clopfic. Derpy invites The Doctor over to fix something, but it certainly more is some mare that requires fixing. **(Completed by The Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**3) Shining Love**- a Shining Armor X Cadence Clopfic, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence celebrate their one year anniversary of their wedding, in more than one way. **(Completed by The Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**4) Lunasy** – A Luna X Celestia Clopfic, Luna goes to Celestia's bedroom and cuddles up next to her sister and tells her, she's been having nightmares. Celestia then figures out she's having nightmares because Luna is in heat; Celestia accepts the challenge of disposing of it, in the best ways possible. **(Completed by Frostbiteandsilverwind)**

**5) Deepest Cuts** - A Spike X Mane Six Clopfic, more of a story than an clopfic, it's about Spike running away from home due to him thinking the Mane Six don't care about him anymore. When Twilight finds him and brings him home, they show him how much they LOVE him! **(Completed by The Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**6) The Gala Roulette** - A Soarin X Rainbow Dash fic: When Rainbow Dash is at the Gala for the 2nd year, she finds Soarin playing a game called, Have Fun or Die Roulette. She takes a big risk by joining the game. The rules were simple, you spin a wheel and if it lands on somepony you must pleasure that pony no matter race or gender. When it lands on Soarin in the first go, they leave the Gala to have some much desired "alone time." **(Completed by NoctourneOfShadows)**

**7) Not Meant To Be – **PrincessLuna is married to Big Macintosh for this story. Everything should be fine between the honorable princess and the humble country stallion. Luna goes all out to prove her love to her caring simple husband. Will it be enough to quell the storm that has become their relationship? **(Completed by The Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**8) NataS In Disguise – **Love is always best when shared in the open. Applejack takes Caramel for a ride out in one of the fields in this clopfic, but is love what is really going on here? **(Completed by The Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**9) Magical Night – **A Trixie X OC clopfic, one may ask what is better than sex with the mare of your dreams? Well Noctourne seems to think sex with the mare of his dreams in public is about the best thing he could ask for. Join one of the staff in his ultimate fantasy as a distraught Trixie is taught the power of love, sort of. **(Completed by The Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**10) The Ultimate Revenge – **A Trixie X Shining Armor clopfic, Twilight has been a mean little pony and sent poor Trixie on a spiraling downward spiral. In a story set before the Canterlot Wedding, Trixie finds Shining Armor and enacts her plan of vengeance against Twilight Sparkle. What does she plan to do with the stallion Twilight may have a brother complex for? Read and find out! **(Completed by NoctourneOfShadows)**

**11) Chaos and Kindness – **When Discord is hurt by some rogue royal guards Fluttershy is of course tasked with nursing him back to health. The spirit of chaos is now at an all time low, while in Fluttershy's care he begins to experience terrible nightmares. Kindness alone may not be enough to fix this broken spirit, but Fluttershy seems to have a medicine for even that. **(Completed by The Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**12) Chaos is Screwed - **A Discord X Celestia clopfic, the princess of the sun has gotten her hooves on the spirit of chaos, but it's not that simple; no Celestia is in a bit of a heat cycle. To make matters worse, Discord is in love with, and loyal to the innocent Fluttershy, but Celestia can't have that, now can she? Read to see what Celestia does with naughty unfaithful Draconequuses. ** (Completed by The Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**13) Fluttering Night –** A Twilight Sparkle X OC clopfic, Flutter Night is doing what he loves to do the most; studying the night sky. How could a night like this get any better? Why of course when the storms of fate force you and your favorite pony to share a place of shelter from some nasty rain; a great example of our ability to write out your dreams. **(Completed by The Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**14) The Gala Roulette Returns – **Applejack X Big Macintosh meet in all the ways expected of these two country folk. Will AJ, the multi time winner of Noctourne's little game drop out in the first round? Or will she discover something about herself that we sort of expected all along? Revisited by ShadowofaDemon88 as his test to prove himself **(Completed by NoctourneOfShadows)**

**15) Trouble – **Who's is the mood for some FlutterDash? Pfft perhaps we should just say go read some FlutterDash you filly! Fluttershy dumps a douche bag coltfriend after an incident that Rainbow Dash should have been there to prevent. Can RD fix the pain that is dealt the most innocent mare in Ponyville? (**Please appreciate Flutter Night becoming an "idea manager" and this fic was completed by The Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**16) Stress Relief – **A Shining Armor X Cadence fic, after a stressful day as Captain of the guard, what do you expect a soldier to do? Go home and pleasure his wife to be of course; things are not all that they appear though. Read this hot little tale and be reminded why a mirror in your love nest is always a nice touch. **(Completed by The Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**17) Family Secrets – **The Cake twins have grown up and have been left in the company of their loving aunt Pinkie Pie, while Mr. and Mrs. Cake are catering to business elsewhere. When a young colt and filly are left together bored for too long, exactly where do you expect this to go? Pinkie Pie proves how much she loves these little ones, and why she is arguably the best aunt ever. **(Written by The Insane Shadow Hunter and edited by ShadowofaDemon88)**

**18) Extra Credit – **Spike X Cheerilee fic, Spike has been learning all that is required to be a generous young man. While Twilight manages the esthetics of gentlecoltly behavior, our favorite Equine teacher has been managing her needs by educating Spike on more important matters of being mature. You have extra assignments or detention for me, Miss Cheerilee? YES PLEASE! **(Written by the Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**19) The Gala Roulette Chapter 3 – **Our first experimentations with same-sex pairings. There are a lot of bits on the line in this game with tough opponents still in the bracket. Noctourne must survive some anger of Big Macintosh while country and city meet head to head as AJ and Vinyl explore the great bounties that they have to offer their partners. The winner of these two rounds go on, who will make it? **(Completed by NoctourneOfShadows)**

**20) The Gala Roulette Finale – **Sort of a spoiler but Big Macintosh and Vinyl Scratch have made it to the final round in this game of lust. Virtually the strongest stallion in all of Equestria matched against the party mare extraordinaire of music, exactly who has the strength and endurance to claim the prize waiting for them just outside of their comfy arena. More importantly…what lessons if any has this game taught its participants? **(Completed by NoctourneOfShadows)**

**21) Best Friend's Love – **A Braeburn X OC fiction. The first in a long list of OC pairings we will present FOR YOU our readers. Silver Raider is a pegasus stallion clearing the clouds over Appleloosa. What will happen between best friends when one tells the other that they are being pulled away on assignment for an unknown duration? Another slash fic, male on male so not for every audience, but if ya read it; we hope you enjoy it. **(Completed by NoctourneOfShadows)**

**22) Spike's Birthday Surprise – **It's another one of Spike's birthdays but other than a loud and obnoxious party at Sugarcube Corner, nothing seems to be taking place. Wait though; Applebloom and her cousin are not in attendance at the party. AB and Babs have been sharing Spike as a drakefriend for some time now, why in the heck are they not at his birthday party? Well, because they're waiting for him back at Sweet Apple Acres, that's why. I wonder what his surprise is supposed to be now. **(Written by the Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**23) The Flutter Hunter -** A strange pairing to say the least. Fluttershy is sexually frustrated and basically ready to buck the next stallion she finds. Who's gonna be the lucky colt to find her in this state, and what is she gonna do when she's in control? A new writer tries his hand at teasing you and your fantasies, let's see what he's got in this tale set somewhere probably around season one. **(Written by InfiniteShameDown)**

**24) Detention – **A Cheerilee orgy fic. Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara, and the cutie mark crusaders are grown up and preparing to graduate soon. Cheerilee on the other hoof is still a teacher, still single, and still dealing with the hyper active antics of these foals that just can't seem to behave. After a fight so close to graduation, Cheerilee makes sure the girls are punished…or do the girls have a few new tricks up their sleeves? **(Written by The Insane Shadow Hunter and edited by Demonshadow88)**

25) Heartbeat -A Mayor Mare X Time Turner fiction. The Mayor of fair Ponyville is feeling a bit down and out. When she should be focused on politics and managing her small city's problems, she is preoccupied by the instinctual needs of an again mare and one ravishing handsome stallion who ring the town clock bell. Time Turner may be in over his head, and Mayor Mare is worried a little about the scandal of being a cougar of sorts. There is nothing wrong with love here right? **(Written by ****ValkyrieTeiwaz**_**)**_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()**

**In Progress Stories: Little tidbits of what is to come**

**Fun Time At The Library** – A Pinkie Pie X Twilight clopfic, Pinkie Pie finds a book in Twilight's Library called the "Book of Mating Rituals", Pinkie sees this and asks Twilight If she can practice these "Rituals", where Twilight kindly accepts.

**Punishment – **A Spitfire X Lightning Dust clopfic, Spitfire calls Lightning Dust into her office so she can give the arrogant mare the punishment deserving of recklessly endangering so many pegasai and innocent ponies. When Lightning Dust arrives, she is locked into the office by Spitfire in an extremely slutty commander outfit. Where do you think this situation is going?

**When Lightning Cracks The Sky – **A Soarin X Thunderlane slash clopfic, Soarin takes a break from being a Wonderbolt to spend some much needed time with his coltfriend. These two have liked each other for a decent amount of time now; actually it is their one year anniversary. What experiences should be had to make a moment like this special? Well if you like stallions, boy love, romance or rough sex, then this chapter is written for you.

**_Staff:_**

**NoctourneOfShadows (Writer/Owner/Manager)** – The moral one of the crew; preferred to stick with strait clopfics and avoid incest or foalcon. Possesses commendable ability at telling a story but will not usually be guilty of the longer stories within this collection. Not the most experienced writer when it comes to clopfics, but certainly a determined one whom will attempt to bring to you the best story possible at each endeavor. He will occasionally work on non strait material and is currently heading most projects containing any OC's.

**The Insane Shadow Hunter (Writer)** – The fun one of the group, he posses decent writing ability and is never afraid to aim for the next level in a story's presentation. On occasion, he does have some problems with story-lining; making his stories a little longer with storytelling than the actual clopfic itself. However, when he gets to the clop scene, it is in fact really extraordinary.

**Frostbiteandsilverwind (Writer)** – Probably the most experienced out of the three with clopfics. He has exceptional storytelling and amazing clop to boot; however, he has some problems with spelling. Our editor will nick this in the butt though, and soon all of us together should be bringing you some amazing fictions, that hopefully will tickle just a little bit more than your fantasies. **(location currently unknown)**

**Flutter Night (Writer) – **A highly creative mind has joined the team and what he currently lacks in experience, he makes up for in uniqueness. Look to our stories becoming more extravagant or descriptive because as our team grows in ability, so does our potential to deliver to you a better a story.

**InfiniteShameDown (Writer) – **This guy is a mystery, he randomly sent a fiction to demon and told him "clean this up and put it where people will enjoy it". Apparently this guy likes Clopfic Galore, and wants to contribute to it with a story from time to time. He appears to focus on story a bit more than clop, but his first contribution was such an interestingly strange pairing, we decided to feature him. We'll see how it works out from here, but right now, we just hope to get some more decent clop scenes.

**ValkyrieTeiwaz (Writer) - **A fresh and new addition to the staff who shows nothing but the utmost initiative. It takes a lot of guts to ask if we still are accepting staff and then to write a chapter with a group assigned to you. Valkyrie looks to help out Clopfic Galore in any way he can, and look forward to him growing as a writer and creator as time goes by.

**ShadowofaDemon88 (Editor/Potential writer) – **As of chapter 17, Family Secrets, Demon joined the team. He has no experience writing clopfics, but he certainly is an above average writer and editor. He's constantly supplying ideas, scenarios, and insights whenever we send him a chapter to edit. Demon does not know, at this point, on whether or not he will contribute to the project in any ways other than presentation and readability. However, we hope that together with him, our stories will read smoother and present a better overall project for you, our readers.

**Still would love to add TWO more WRITERS to the team! PM Noctourne if interested…**

**_UNDER PROCESS! (Not Confirmed)_**

Pinkie X Celestia

Spike X Luna

Pinkie Pie X Pokey Pierce

Vinyl Scratch X Gearbox

Fluttershy X Twilight

Luna X Vinyl Scratch

Crimson Streak X Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash X Spitfire X Soarin

Nightmare Moon X Luna X Celestia

Twilight Sparkle X Blueblood

Fluttershy X Twilight

Twilight X Celestia (dark preferably)

Rainbow Dash X Twilight

Rarity X Applejack

Pinkamena X Shining Armor

**We are now taking OC stories as well, just insert the name, race, appearance, personality, and story input and we'll try our best.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()**

Somewhere in a rundown village called Haystack, some buddies were just hanging out in a garage. These guys were friends, although they were a strange group of friends to say the least. Among their little crew so far were two dragons and two ponies. The first of which was a dark scaled dragon, who for one reason or another had hair, and quite a bit of it. Apparently his name was Noctourne, and he was standing in front of a makeshift microphone with a guitar around his shoulder. The second dragon of the group was tall and for lack of a better description seemed to personify insanity. Saixenn was his name and bored amongst all the fighting his mates were doing, sat uncharacteristically still behind a mediocre set of drums.

As for the ponies in the group, the first of which was Flutter Night. He seemed to be a white unicorn sporting a blue and white mane and tail. The timid one among the group, Flutter Night stood at another microphone with a bass around his shoulders, trying just barely to hold his own in his mixed company. Last of the group was another pony who seemed to have a blue coat, but relatively mysterious features. He stood behind a soundboard and meager speaker set up, he was bobbing his head to his own beats as his colleagues seemed to be more preoccupied with other thoughts on their minds.

"Noctourne," Saixenn spoke up. "I am telling you this band was a stupid idea! We aren't gonna get famous screaming our faces off and playing pony gigs with these namby-pamby ponies all the time."

"Hey! It's not my fault all the heavy music you guys want to play is only appreciated in the big cities," the pony known as Night asserted before continuing. "If you haven't noticed, this here area is called Haystack. We're the most backwater hick town you can find outside of Appleloosa. You can make whatever music you want, but if you don't start playing some nicer stuff we'll never get anywhere."

"Boring, by the ancestors, maybe we should have gone to hang out with gryphons instead of these ponies! It's a friggen shame that those princesses control the land and thusly the money. When am I gonna get a slice of pie, ugh maybe I should go back to hording and gem stealing," Saixenn said.

"That's not a good spirit to have Saixenn, we did have that pretty successful gig last week," Noctourne replied before adjusting his microphone. "Now come on, let's practice another song and prepare for our next show. Oh and talk any smack about Celestia again Saixenn and I'll bust this guitar over your head!"

"Oh yea," Saixenn perked up at the prospect of something interesting to do.

"Yea," Replied Noctourne.

Saixenn had it and was rounding his drum set swiftly to tackle Noctourne and attempt to beat the scales off of him. The pony behind the soundboard saw it coming, and intervened just before the dragons got within swinging distance of each other. "Cool it you two hot heads! Noctourne is right, we just had our first successful gig and there's no reason for us to just give up now," asserted the blue coated tech loving pony.

"Shut up Frostbite! I'm gonna beat him and his sun-loving butt right into the ground." Saixenn said while being held back by the blue Frostbite.

Noctourne just stood still and chuckled. "You don't have to hold him Frostbite, he couldn't beat me if you gave him a knife and I turned my back to him."

"You take that back you piece of shit!" Saixenn exclaimed.

As the dragons rounded on each other, Night had come to his breaking point and lit up his horn. Just as Saixenn nailed a punch to Noctourne's gut and Noctourne got a claw across Saixenn's face; the magic from the unicorn enveloped the two drakes and flung them into walls on opposite sides of the garage. Neither was hurt at all from the forceful separation but nobody in the group seemed happy with the unfolding drama.

It was in this moment that another dragon fluttered to a halt outside of the garage where these guys were fighting. He was rather average sized and professionally dressed, in a suit and even pants, pretty stupid idea really considering nothing but sand and dirt surrounded Haystack for miles. He simply brushed some dirt off his shoulder before reaching for a cigar in his breast pocket and leisurely breathing out a small jet of flame to light it. He surveyed the scene a moment before speaking up, "Well you lot seem to be getting along nicely. Should I come back at another time?"

"Yea probably…who da buck are you, mister way too fancy to belong here?" Saixenn asked while pulling himself out of a small pile of rubble and tools.

"Oh how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Shadow of a Demon, though that's more a surname than my real name. Just call me Demon, here's my card." Demon handed a business card to Saixenn who looked it over before tossing it over his shoulder to Noctourne. Noctourne read the professional cursive writing on the card and nearly fell over. The card read: Shadow of a Demon, talent scout team coordinator; not all that impressive except for the logo next to it that read "Shake Dat Plot Records"

Noctourne's jaw held loosely in place a while before he spoke up, "No way…You work for Shake Dat Plot Records. That company that discovered Vinyl Scratch and produced the techno classic mesh platinum album between her and that Octavia musician?"

"Yea and I'm here because I attended a show out this way on vacation last week, and heard a unique sound that may be marketable; if they could pick their sorry carcasses out of this dirt clot of a town that is."

The group all turned and looked at each other. They were conversing between themselves with eyesight and body language. The silence lingered for quite some time before being broken by Demon. "So boys, what do you say? I think you got something, and if you do; together we can all make a heap of money. I am talking music albums, tours, merchandise, TV shows, radio, interviews, and entourage. I did it with Vinyl and I can probably do it with you. Oh I know…you guys want to meet Vinyl sometime?"

After that day, it was a story of adventure and success. The hijinks of this crew will be spoken of from time to time at the conclusions of the chapter's of this collection. It is funny how a strange group of people can come together to have a whole lot of fun, but this group does it for one other thing. So that everyone else can enjoy the talents and fun that they are willing to share with people who will watch them.


	2. Her Beautiful eyes

**Her Beautiful Eyes**

**By The Insane Shadow Hunter**

The sound of hoof's pacing back and fourth could be heard; followed by the worried sounds of coming a from a mare, the mare had a greyish coat a blond mane and tail, and on her flank was a cutie mark that was in th form of bubbles. The mare's name is Derpy hooves; she is most commonly known as the town fool, or as the town misfit. It wasn't her fault she was born with a lazy eye; and most of the time she could not see properly, and it would cause her to either fly into something that she didn't see even though it was right in front of her. Almost everypony though she was stupid and didn't want to be around her; she felt alone in the world, and the only thing that would help her numb her pain was her favorite comfort food muffins. For a few short years she felt completely alone; until that one day when she met him, he was a strange earth pony with a brown coat and a dark mane and tail, and on his flanks was a cutie mark that looked like an hourglass. His name was Doctor Whooves; a earth pony that she had fallen secretly in love with, but she never had to courage to tell him.

"Oh where is he, he should have been here by now." Derpy said before she looked up at the clock; seeing that it was getting close to Ten, causing her to worry even more. "Oh what if he got in a huge accident; or maybe he's forgotten about me, or maybe he." She was then interrupted by a small knock coming from the door causing her to let out a breath of relief.

She quickly walked towards the door and opened it quickly; seeing him standing there on her doorstep, causing her to smile. "Hello Doctor Whooves I'm glad that you could come over." Derpy said causing him to nod his head.

"It is no problem Miss. Hooves."

"Please just call me Derpy." She interrupted causing him to nod his head again.

"Okay, Derpy what is it that you need my help with?" He asked causing her to remember why he was over here.

"Yes please follow me and I will show you." Derpy answered steeping out of the way so that he could enter her home; once she closed the door she quickly started to walk towards her room with him following her, in seconds they were both in her room which caused her to get tempted slightly.

"So what do you need my help with?" He asked causing her to look towards her closet.

"The breaker for my Room has been tripped; and I'm afraid that I am going to shock myself again, so I need somepony else to please turn the breaker back on again." She answered causing him to nod his head before he entered the closet; allowing her to get a good look at him from behind, she studied every detail from the back of his head all the way down to his tail. She was starting to get a little warm on the inside; while her mind started to wander, but she was quickly brought back into reality when he started to exit the closet.

"I'm afraid that your breaker wasn't tripped Derpy I think it my be-Mphhhh." He was quickly interrupted by Derpy tackling him to the ground and kissing him on the lips; He quickly tried to push her off but she kept him pinned to the ground, and her lips were glued on his causing him to moan slightly before his eyes closed.

In Ten seconds both of their lungs cried for air; causing her to break the kiss so that they could breath, they were both lying on the ground panting at the lack of breath. "Miss Derpy what has gotten into?"

"I love you Doctor Whooves!" She shouted before looking into his eyes while a blush formed across her face.

"You...You."

"I love you." She said again before she hugged him; pulling him close to her body, while nuzzling him in his chest. "Whenever I hear your voice I get light headed; whenever we sit next to each other I feel like I am going to die, and whenever you help me with most of my problems it feels like I have no problem left in the world." She continued while a few tears fell from her eyes; she then looked up at him threw tear filled eyes, and she saw that he was crying tears to confusing her slightly. "Whooves why are you.

"I love you too Derpy." He said before he pulled her into a tight hug of his own; Shocking her only for a minute before more tears started to fall from her eyes, only this time they were tears of joy. "I feel the same way whenever I am around you; when I hear your voice my mind feels like it is on wine for the first time, and whenever I look into your eyes I can't help but feel lost in their beautiful colors." He continued just before Derpy started kissing him again.

The two held the kiss for thirty seconds; While they kissed their hooves rubbed up and down each others body, feeling everything from the other's mane to the others flank. Once they broke the kiss Derpy felt something hard rubbing up against her stomach; she then looked in between them and saw his thick stallionhood fully erect, she then looked up and same him looking away from her in shame.

"I'm sorry Derpy I didn't mean t-mphmm." He was then interrupted by her kissing him once again; only this time it for a few short seconds, once she broke the kiss she looked him directly in the eyes with a small smile on her face.

"It's okay Whooves." She said before she brought one of her hoof's down to his stallionhood; rubbing it gently before bringing her head down to it. "I want this I want you." She continued before she started to gently rub and lick his stallionhood causing him to moan slightly.

Doctor Whooves felt nothing but small waves of pleasure as Derpy preformed; soon he could feel her rubbing his member harder while she started to suck on the head of it, causing him to moan in pleasure a little louder as he placed one of his hooves on the back of her head. In seconds he felt both of her hooves rubbing his stallionhood hard while her head went further down on it; his moans were starting to grow louder and he started feel pressure building up, soon Derpy was using nothing but her mouth to pleasure him. Her head bobbing up and down on his shaft; making his moans of pleasure grow louder and louder with each passing second, she then looked up at him and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was slightly labored signaling her that he was close.

"D-Derpy...I'm gonna." Just before he could finish his sentence Derpy pulled her mouth off his shaft and rubbed it hard; forcing him over the edge, multiple strands of his sperm shot out from the head of his shaft. It landed on not only her but him also; she then started to hear him take in deep breaths, causing her to smile slightly before she nuzzled him again.

"By Celestia Derpy." He said while he took in deep breaths. "That was amazing." He continued causing her to giggle slightly.

"The fun's not over yet Doctor." She said before she laid down her back; pulling him on top of her, so that he would look her in the eyes. "You still need to pleasure me." She continued her voice filled with nothing but lust; causing him not only to smile deviously, but also he could feel himself growing aroused again.

He then brought his head down to her marehood; seeing that it was very wet, he then brought one of his hooves to it and started to rub it gently. He could hear her taking in sharp breaths as he rubbed it; signaling him that he was doing a good job, soon he removed his hoof and started to use his tongue causing her to moan loudly. First he was licking just around it; trying her best to tease her as he pleasured her, but lust was starting to take over his mind and soon he was darting his tongue in and out of her marehood making her moan even louder. It wasn't long till he felt both of her hooves on the back of his head; pushing him into her marehood while she arched her back, he then heard her moan loudly as her juices squirted onto his face, he then felt the grip on his head loosen allowing him to move back up to her head hearing her panting loudly.

"Great...Celestia." Derpy said in between pants. "That...was...great." She continued.

"The fun's not over yet is it?" He asked causing her to smile deviously before wrapping her hooves around his head.

"Not by a long shot love." She said while she saw him position himself to enter her. "Go ahead love." She continued before moving her head closer to his ear. "Make me your own."

After hearing those four words he slowly entered Derpy; causing both of them to moan slightly in pleasure, he could feel her walls clenching around his stallionhood while she felt his member stretch her open causing her to feel small waves of pleasure course threw her body. It wasn't long till he felt his shaft made contact with a barrier; causing him to look down at her with eyes of worry, once he saw her nod her head he gave a sharp thrust into her breaking her barrier but also causing her to let out a small yelp of pain. For about two minutes he did not move; he was keeping still till she was used to having him inside her, after the two minutes had passed she told him to continue which caused him to start slowly thrusting into her. They were both releasing moans of pleasure as he preformed; soon he had started a rhythm of thrusts that made both of them feel a huge amount of pleasure, but it wasn't enough to quench her lust for him she then brought him into a quick kiss on the lips before looking into his eyes.

"Whooves...Faster." She said in between a moan of pleasure; she then felt him thrusting faster into her causing them both to moan slightly louder, but it still didn't please her. "Harder Whooves harder!" She shouted causing him to thrust harder into her; making them both moan even louder than before, soon he had picked her up and placed her against the wall allowing him to stand on his hind legs while he started thrusting into her again. She could feel the waves of pleasure coursing threw her body with each passing second; she then looked into his eyes as his made contact with hers.

"Oh my Celestia I love you." She said while he took in a breath of air.

"I love you too." He replied before she brought him into another quick kiss breaking it just seconds after she kissed him. "Deeper!" She shouted causing him to thrust Deeper into her; making them both release screams of ecstasy, both of their breaths then started to become labored and they could both feel that they were about to reach their climax's.

"Derpy...i...i'm close." He said as he felt himself reaching his limit.

"I am too...p...p..please release it all...in me." She said just before he gave on final hard deep thrust into her; causing them both to release a scream of pleasure, Derpy could feel his thick warm seed flowing into her womb while he felt her wall clench around his member tightly while her juices sprayed all over his stallionhood. After a few seconds Doctor Whooves fell to the floor landing on his back while Derpy remained on top of him; they were both panting and gasping for air, once the finally manged to get some air back in their lungs the both kissed each other one last time. After they broke this kiss they both looked deeply into each others eyes; they could see the love in each others eyes, but soon their eyes were starting to feel heavy letting them know they were about to give into sleep.

"I love you." They both said before they finally gave into sleep; they were both smiling as they slept, both of them knowing that they were no longer alone in the world.


	3. Shining Love

**Shining Love**

**By The Insane Shadow Hunter**

Shining Armor slowly walked threw the halls of the Crystal Kingdom; hearing the sounds of the crystal ponies who were still walking out in the streets, it was great seeing them all living happily once again ever since his sister, and her friends helped them banish King Sombra back to the shadows many months ago. He then heard the sound of something running towards him at a fast rate; he quickly turned and saw a crystal guard running towards him, once the guard was close enough he came to a stop just in front of Shinning Armor.

"Shinning Armor sir! I have a message for you sir!" The guard said while saluting him.

"What is it private?" Shinning Armor asked while the guard lowered his hoof.

"Your wife Princess Cadence says that she needs you. She is waiting for you out in the castle gardens." The guard answered receiving a nod from him before he ran towards the castle garden.

(Location:Crystal garden. Time:9:03 PM.)

Princess Cadence could hear the sound of her husbands hoof steps running towards her; causing her to look towards the sound, seeing him running towards her.

"My love what is it that you need?" He asked before coming to a stop in front of her; only to receive a hoof raised in front of him for a few short seconds, before she lowered it back towards the ground.

"I said that I needed you here; because I assumed that you forgot about that walk you promised me." She answered causing him to facehoof himself causing her to giggle lightly.

"I'm so sorry Cadence I can't believe." He was then interrupted by her bringing him into a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's okay love you are here right now so." She then got up from where she was sitting, and walked a little in front of him. "Why don't we go ahead and take that walk you promised me." She continued causing him to quickly walk to her side so that they both can walk side by side.

They both enjoyed their walk; the moons beautiful light were hitting the crystal flower's just right making them shine brightly, they both then started to walk threw one of the many flower arch ways of the garden. They could smell the wonderful aroma of all of the flowers; each one slightly different from the other, but not by much. Soon they both had come to a stop in a clearing that was surround by nothing but rose bushes; both of them then sat down directly in the middle of the clearing, and looked up at the night sky. They could see all of the beautiful constellations that were up in the night sky; almost as if they were looking up into another crystal garden, it wasn't long till they both laid down next to each other, so that they could feel slightly comfortable as they looked up at the sky.

"Shining."

"Yes love." Shinning armor replied feeling his wife lay her head on his chest.

"Do you know what today marks?" She asked him; feeling him bring one of his hoof's up to the back of her head, feeling him rub it gently.

"Of course I do love." He replied before he started to nuzzle her lightly. "This day marks us being married for two years." He continued before she started to nuzzle him again.

For a few seconds she did nothing but nuzzle him lightly; she then kissed him on his neck, she then kissed him again, and again, and again. It wasn't long till she was on him and she started to pepper his neck and face with nothing but kisses. In a few seconds she did nothing but nuzzle him again; only this time she was starting to inhale his scent deeply, causing her mind to become slightly hazy.

"Shinning armor...please mate with me." She said causing his eyes to widen slightly.

"Cadence are you sure?" He asked causing her to look him directly in the eye; allowing him to see the love and lust in her eyes, just before she brought him into a deep kiss which she broke after a few short seconds.

"I've never been more sure than ever before; I want our love to completely bloom, and I desperately want to bear your foal." She answered causing him to nuzzle her gently again.

"Then I will be the one that will help our love fully blossom." He said before he brought her into a deep kiss of his own; both of them using their hooves to rub over the others body, but unknown to them their horns were starting to glow dimly as they started to warm each other up. Their tongues dancing with the others; both of them moan lightly as they deepened the kiss, but their lungs then cried out for air which forced them both to break the kiss. Cadence then felt something poking her in her stomach; causing her to look down in between them, allowing her to see Shinning's thick stallion hood fully erect.

"It seems like you are ready to begin." Cadence said while she moved down towards his shaft; giving it a slow lick from the bottom up, causing him to moan slightly while both of their horns started to glow a little brighter. "Did you like that?" She asked in a seductive tone receiving a quick nod from him. "Then your going to love this."

She then took the entire tip of his member into her maw; causing him to moan loudly as she started to slowly bob her head up and down, she could feel herself growing wet slightly as she pleasured him. It wasn't long till she felt one of his hooves on the back of her head; causing her to bob her head slightly faster making him moan a little louder, she then started to hear his breathing becoming more labored as she started to feel a slightly salty taste starting to slide down her throat.

"Cadence I'm about to." Shining armor never had a chance to finish his sentence; once he felt her head slide down his shaft one last time, sending him over the edge. She could feel his seed moving down her throat; causing her to gag slightly, but she had manged to keep it down. In seconds she felt the flow of his stream come to a stop; allowing her to release his shaft, but once she released it he had pushed her onto her back allowing him to look her in her beautiful eyes.

"Your turn love." He said seductively before he brought his head down to her Marehood; seeing it already glistening wet, from pleasuring him.

He then started to gently like just around it; causing her to shiver slightly in anticipation as their horns started to glow a little brighter, she then started to use her hooves to hold his head against her opening signaling him to finally stop teasing her. He then started to dart his tongue in and out of her Marehood; making her gasp and moan lightly as she felt the small wave of pleasure was over her, she then started to scream out in pleasure as she felt him sucking on her opening. She then placed both of her hooves and drove his head deeper into her; her backed then arched driving his head a little deeper, while she released a loud scream of ecstasy, Shinning armor then felt her fluids squirting into his mouth and onto his face. Once she was done her body had slumped back down; while he removed his mouth from her lower region, allowing him to crawl back on top of her while he positing himself to enter her.

"Are you ready my Princess?"

"Less talk more fun." She replied before pulling him into a deep kiss while their horns started to glow even brighter then before; he then thrusted hard into her causing her to moan into his maw in pleasure as he started to thrust into her over and over again, they both could feel the wave's of pleasure coursing threw their bodies as they mated. Shinning then felt Cadence's hooves on his flanks causing him to thrust into her faster as he broke the kiss that she had him in, once he did he could feel her hot panting breath moving down his neck causing his horn to glow a little brighter than hers. "Shinning...Harder." Cadence said in between pants of pleasure causing him to thrust harder into her; making her own horn glow slightly brighter, she then brought one of her hooves to the back of his head allowing her to bring his ear down to her moth. "Shinning deeper...Bucking deeper!" She shouted causing him to thrust deeper into her; Cadence was getting close to giving into the pleasure, she needed something to help her cling to reality. She then looked towards one of Shinning armor's arm; almost immediately she sunk her teeth into his arm which was just enough to draw blood, causing him to bring his head down closer to hers as their horns finally reached their full glow. They both knew that they were close to their climax; they just needed one last massive wave of pleasure to course threw their bodies, and they didn't need to wait for long. Their horns then made contact with each other causing both of their bodies to glow brightly; both of them then arched their backs as they released loud screams of ecstasy, Shinning armor could feel her walls constricting around his member while her juices splashed all over his member. Cadence could feel his thick warm seed flowing into her; she could feel it warming her from the inside as it traveled deeply into her womb, seeding her so that their foal would grow inside of her.

After a few seconds the light around them had completely faded; leaving both of them lying on the ground in each other's loving embrace, both of them were panting heavily and they were fighting to stay awake. "Oh Shinning that was wonderful." She said as she took in a huge breath.

"I hope that I pleased you my Crystal Princess." Shinning armor replied before receiving a small kiss on the lips.

"You were great my knight in Shinning Armor." She replied before moving closer to him. "I love you Shinning." She said before finally giving into sleep.

He then kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I love you too Cadence." He said before giving into his own sleep; quickly joining his love in the dream world, seeing her and him lying next to each other only this time their was a small alicorn foal happily sleeping in between them. Their love might have bloomed when they took their vows in Canterlot, but in a few short months their love will finally blossom.


	4. Lunasy

**Lunasy**

**By Frostbiteandsilverwind**

Celestia let out a huge yawn. She had just been in a meeting with some of her advisors and couldn't believe how incredibly boring it had been. She thought that meeting would never end. Celestia pushed open the door to her room and hopped into her bed. She was about to go to sleep when she heard somepony kock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Luna. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, please come in."

The navy blue princess slowly entered her sister's room. She had been having terrible nightmares the past few days and needed somepony to talk to.

"What can I help you with Luna?"

"Well… I've been having these terrible nightmares about me turning into Nightmare Moon again and destroying everything."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, I just thought you might have some way to help me sleep."

"Well what have you tried?"

"I've tried spells, potions, everything!"

"Maybe you're just lonely. How about you spend the night with me in my bed, would that maybe help?"

"Yeah, it's worth a try."

Luna hopped into Celestia's bed and curled into her sister. Celestia wrapped her hooves around her sister and used her magic to turn off the lights. Luna quickly fell asleep and Celestia began to question why her sister had been having trouble sleeping. She felt Luna begin so squirm around as her dreams began to take over. Celestia was wondering what would cause her sisters dream when she smelt something familiar. She quickly recognized the scent and woke her sister.

"Luna."

"Wha- Why did you wake me up?"

"I know what's causing your nightmares!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Well… It's a little awkward…"

"What is it?"

"You're in heat. Your heat's causing your nightmares."

"Well I guess I should go deal with it then."

Luna tried to get up, but Celestia held her down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room to deal with my heat…?"

"Now why would you do that when you're with somepony who would be perfectly happy dealing with it for you?"

"What do you mea-"

She was cut short as Celestia pushed her lips against Luna's. At first Luna was shocked, but as the kiss drew on her defenses began to lower and she started to find it somewhat enjoyable. Luna let out a exasperated gasp when Celestia broke the kiss. She glared at her sister, slightly irritated that Celestia had pulled away. Her look quickly faded as she felt her sister began to drag her hooves down her sides. Luna wrapped her hooves around her sister and pulled herself close to Celestia. She felt her chest against her sister's; she felt the warmth from her sister wrap around her, comforting her as Celestia's hooves slowly made their way down Luna's body.

Luna let out a gasp as her sister finally reached her marehood. Celestia moved her hoof in small circles and began pressing into Luna's slit. Celestia playfully nipped at Luna's neck as she dug the edge of her hoof into Luna, causing the princess to let out a moan of pleasure. Luna pushed her sister's hooves away from her marehood with a playful look on her face.

"Now I can't let you get nothing out of this."

Luna intertwined her legs with her sister's so that their marehoods were touching. She twisted side to side causing Celestia to let out moans of pleasure. Luna quickly took advantage of the situation and took control of the situation. She forced Celestia onto her back, their legs still intertwined, and placed her mouth near the tip of Celestia's horn. She gave the tip a small lick making Celestia shudder. Celestia's back arced as Luna inserted the length of Celstia's horn into her mouth. She cried out in ecstasy as Luna bobbed her head up and down, twisting her tongue around the horn and licking it to make it extra pleasurable for her sister. Luna felt her nether regions beginning to tingle and realized that she had stopped pleasing herself. She promptly began grinding against her sister again. It was too much for Celestia. She screamed as an orgasm ripped through her body. Her fluids sprayed onto her sister's marehood making it much slicker. Luna refused to stop, using the extra lubrication to allow herself to grind against Celestia even faster. Celestia used her magic to stop Luna by pulling her back. Luna looked down, disappointed, but was quickly smiling as her sister laid her on her back with her magic.

Celestia slowly positioned her face in front of Luna's slit. Giving one look at her sister to see if she approved, she lowered her head and gently slid her horn into Luna's marehood. Luna had to but a hoof in her mouth to keep from screaming. It felt unreal. A tingling sensation pulsed through her body as magic and ecstasy flowed into her. Luna found herself quickly tightening as she neared her end. She let out a muffled cry as her orgasm came, finally curing her heat. Luna collapsed on the bed, absolutely exhausted. She couldn't help but feel slightly sad that it had to end, but maybe it didn't…

Luna rummaged through her list of spells that she knew. She grinned as one spell in particular came to mind. She started forcing magic into her body to rejuvenate her energy and strength. Once she felt like she had regained all her energy she did the same to her sister. Celestia slowly got up and eyed Luna curiously. Before Celestia could ask Luna what she'd done to her Luna pounced on Celestia. A mixture of lust and forgotten love flowed through Luna as she took dominance over her sister. Her sister may have always been more powerful than Luna, but Luna had always been better in bed. Celestia knew this, and she decided it was time to show Luna what she had learned during her sister's absence.

Luna felt herself lifted into the air by her sister's magic. She looked down at her sister and noticed the smirk on her face. Whatever was about to happen, Luna knew she was going to enjoy it. Celestia brought Luna in close so that their chests were touching. Luna was confused, she'd been in this position before, but it had been with a-

Luna let out a gasp as she felt something hard and long rammed into her marehood. Luna looked at her sister, her eyes huge. Celestia just smiled and leaned forwards, giving Luna a quick peck on the lips before she pulled her Luna's head into her neck and wrapped her hooved around her. Celestia began pushing her magical appendage deeper into Luna. Luna tucked her head back so she could see what in equestria her sister was doing to her. She was utterly shocked to see that Celestia had created a full size member out of complete magic. It was a deep purple and looked like it had magic coursing through it. Despite its odd appearance, it felt even better than a regular stallion's member. Not only did it bring the pleasure of mating, it also created a light tingling sensation as the magic from the member tickled the inner linings of her marehood.

Luna found herself riding her sister, something she had never anticipated she'd ever be able to do. An immense pleasure shook Luna as she raised and slammed down her flank onto Celestia's magical member. Luna felt heat begin to build up in her loins as she once again neared her end. Celestia sensed this and decided that she couldn't let Luna finish yet, after all it had been Luna who had wanted this so badly. Celestia used her other spell that she had picked up during her sister's banishment, an endurance spell. She surrounded Luna with her magic and forced it into her muscles. Luna wasn't sure what her sister had done, but she couldn't hold back her orgasm any longer. Her whole body shook as her fluids drenched Celestias member and groin. Celestia laid back and grinned, waiting for her sister to realize what she had done.

Luna felt… odd. She thought she'd be tired, but instead she felt energetic, more so than before she had climaxed. Luna wasn't about to question her new found energy though. She positioned herself above her sister again. Luna lowered her marehood to the tip of Celestia's member. When she poked the tip in she quickly jerked back up. She had rubbed the inside of her marehood raw and it hurt to put her sister's member back in it. Since her marehood was no longer an option, she decided it was time to experiment a bit. Luna shifted forward slight, pressing the tip of Celestia's member against her ass. A tear rolled down Luna's face as she pushed all on the member inside of her. The pain was immense; it felt like she was being split in two. After a minute or two of remaining still she felt her body getting used to it as pleasure started to overcome the pain. Luna gingerly moved her hips up and down.

Luna picked up her speed as she felt pleasure course through her body once again. Luna threw her hips down harder and harder until her hips made contact with her sister's. Celestia felt heat building up in her member. She tried to use the endurance spell on herself, but found that she was completely drained of energy. Celestia leaned up and pulled her sister close to her, stroking the base of Luna's wings and placing Luna's horn in her mouth. Celestia bucked herself deep into Luna as her member let out a discharge of magic into Luna. Luna cried out as the magic shot through her marehood, pleasing every inch of it. Luna felt her final orgasm overcome her. The pleasure was just too much. Luna let out one last cry of joy as the remainder of her juiced shot from her marehood, drenching her sister.

Luna felt her sister's member dissipate. The moment it dissipated Luna collapsed, instantly falling into slumber. Celestia smiled at her sister. Maybe now Luna's nightmares would be gone and she would be able to sleep peacefully. Although, Celestia felt like she would miss being able be this close to her sister once her nightmares disappeared. Celestia pushed the idea out of her mind. As long as Luna was ok, then she was happy. But was she? Celestia couldn't help but feel that maybe there was something more between them. Something more than just sisters, a long lost love of sorts. Celestia shook her head; she would deal with the idea in the morning. Celestia laid down next to Luna and wrapped her hooves around her. Celestia nuzzled her head into her sister's mane, allowing the scent of the night breeze to comfort her as she felt herself drift off to sleep.


	5. Deepest Cuts

**Deepest Cuts**

**By The Insane Shadow Hunter**

Spike's eyes slowly opened to the rays of the morning sun; his face was covered in dried tears, and his body looked as if it was losing color. He slowly got to his feet and walked towards the window; once he reached the window he could see all of the ponies in Ponyville walking around outside, they all looked happy as they walked threw the streets, almost as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

"Another dream about them." Spike said to himself as the dream started to replay in his mind; he saw himself standing in front of Twilight and her friends, but they were all glaring at him with eyes filled with hate. While he looked back at them with teared filled eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked them.

"Because you are nothin but a big nuisance!" Applejack shouted with a voice filled with nothing but hate.

"You all are my friends."

"Please, why would we be friends with a evil fire breathing dragon." Pinkie pie replied; her words were as sharp as dagger's, and her voice sounded emotionless.

"I've been nothing but nice to you all."

"We have just been pitying you, you sorry excuse for a dragon." Fluttershy said; causing tears to fall from Spikes eyes.

"Oh what your gonna cry now." Rainbow dash said before she started laughing loudly. "Your even lamer than I thought." She continued before laughing loudly again; causing more tears to fall from his eyes, but then he felt a hard hit to his chest which knocked him backwards.

"There I just gave you something to really cry about!" Rarity shouted while she placed her hoof back towards the ground.

Spike then looked up to see Twilight standing over him; Her horn was glowing bright, and her eyes were filled with hatred. He the placed one of his claws on his hoof; his eyes were filled with nothing but tears, and his heart seemed to almost break.

"Twilight...Please."

"Die you waste of space." Twilight said before releasing a deadly magic attack; after she would attack him he would normally spring up out of his bed, but since he had been having the dream over and over, he had eventually gotten used to the nightmare.

"Spike!" Twilight's voice shouted coming from down stairs.

"What is it Twilight?" He asked.

"I'm going to go meet the others at Sugarcube corner, I'll be back later." She answered.

"Okay Twi." Spike replied before he heard the sound of the door opening and closing; he then released a small sigh of sadness as he watched Twilight from the window, She looked so happy whenever she was away from him. "Maybe they all really do hate me." He said to himself before he started to walk away from the window.

At first he though he should run away from home since they clearly didn't want him around; but if he did run away they would inform Princess Celestia, and she will possibly have of her guards looking for him all over Equestria. He then though about going back to Canterlot to live with the Princesses till he could find a permanent home; except all six of them could visit the castle anytime they want, and if they ever catch him alone they might attack him without mercy. He then though about going back to live the dragon that he had meet during the dragon migration; only to have the memories of that day enter his mind, making him remember that he would possibly be killed in less than a week. He then though about the one thing that would possibly set him free; the one and only act that would make him truly happy, suicide.

Many times he had though about taking his life;one time when he was just taking a warm bath, he though about just take a sleeping pill and allow himself to drown in the water. The second time was when he was told to stay in Applejack's barn; He had managed to find a sturdy piece of rope, and he saw that their was a sturdy beam just above him. All he would have to do is climb up one of the other beams; tie the rope around it and around his neck, and just jump ending his life completely. The third time was when he was home alone; Twilight had gone out to pick up a few new books for the library, he had entered the kitchen to get himself a drink of water, and that was when he saw a small carton of rat poison sitting on the counter. It caused him to think that he could just easily mix a small amount of it in his water; drink it quickly before Twilight made it back, and just die slowly somewhere in the Everfree forest, so that Twilight and her friends wouldn't locate his body.

He then sighed heavily one last time as he exited the room; slowly he walked towards the bathroom with tears dripping from his face, once he had entered the bathroom he moved the stool that was in there in front of the mirror, allowing him to stand in front of it. He then reached down and picked up two items; one was an empty glass which he filled with a small amount of water, the second was a small container filled with sleeping pills. He quickly opened the container and took ten pills out of it; he then looked in the mirror before taking a deep breath, once he exhaled he placed all ten pills in his mouth and quickly drank the water allowing him to swallow all of the pills.

"Goodbye guys." Spike said before jumping back down from the stool; walking back to the room so that he would feel comfortable when death finally takes him. "I loved you all." He continued as he entered the room; slowly walking towards his bed just as he started to feel his body going numb, and his head growing slightly light headed.

(Location:Sugarcube corner. Time:12:00PM.)

Twilight had quickly opened the door to sugar cube corner; she could see all of the party banners, and party supplies set up all over the shop but her vision was quickly blocked by her friend Pinkie pie tackling her.

"WellwhatdoyouthinkTwilighthu hhuhhuh?" Pinkie asked in such a fast rate; that it was only sheer luck that Twilight had manged to hear her question.

"I think it is great Pinkie, now could you get off of me." Twilight said causing her friend to blush; once her friend was off of her she slowly got to her hooves and looked around, smiling happily after she saw that everything was perfect.

"Do you think Spike will like it?" Pinkie asked as she walked up beside Twilight.

"I'm sure he will Pinkie." Twilight replied causing her friend to smile.

"Where is the little guy?"

"He is back at home, I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Twilight answered causing her friend to nod her head. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"They are on their way here right now; Hey why don't you go and get Spike, so that we can go ahead and surprise him once everypony arrives." Pinkie said receiving a nod from Twilight.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Twilight replied before she walked out of Sugar cube corner.

(location:Ponyville library. Time:12:30 PM.)

Twilight slowly opened the door to her home; closing it quietly with her magic once she was completely inside. "Spike I'm back!" Twilight shout just encase Spike was upstairs; except she received no response from him. "Spike?" She said again still receiving no response. "He must have fallen asleep again."

Quickly; but quietly she walked upstairs where her and Spike slept, once she reached the door to their room she quietly opened the door, seeing Spike sleeping calmly in his bed causing her to smile. She then quietly walked up to him and shook him gently. "Spike, Spike wake up." She said gently trying her best to wake him.

"Spike, come on wake." She then gasped loudly when she flipped him on his back; she saw that he was foaming at the mouth, and she saw her container of sleeping pills fall out of his claws. "OH DEAR CELESTIA NO!" She shouted before lifting him up and placing him on her back; She then quickly ran out of their home, and towards Ponyville hospital with tears almost falling from her eyes.

(Location:Ponyville Hospital. Time:8:00 PM.)

Twilight was crying heavily on the side of Spikes bed as he slept; She had managed to get him to the hospital just in time for Nurse Redheart to save him, and she was told that she would be able to take him home once he woke up. Her friends had already come and visited her and Spike when they got word that he was in the hospital; They were all worried about their scaly friend, and they all almost looked as if they were about to cry. All five of them had spent a few hours in the hospital before they all had to leave; they all had a depressed look on their faces, almost as if they were preparing for the worst to come to pass once they arrived at their homes. Twilight then heard a small groan come from Spike; causing her too look at him just as his eyes started to open, almost causing her to cry tears of joy.

"Ugh...Twi...light?" Spike said in a slightly confused voice; only to feel two gentle hooves wrap around his small body.

"Oh thank Celestia your okay." Twilight said in a happy voice; her tears were spilling hot and fresh, and she was taking in sobbing breaths.

Spike then wrapped his arms around Twilight's head; remembering what he had done just hours ago, never thinking that he would cause her to feel like this. "I'm sorry Twilight." He said as his own tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Spike...Why?" She asked in between a sob.

"I thought that you all hated me." He answered while hugging her tighter. "I though you all didn't want me around anymore." He continued feeling her hug him tighter.

"We would never hate you Spike." Twilight answered before she started to gently nuzzle him. "We all love you, your our little baby dragon." She continued before she hugged him again.

They both just sat in the room quietly for a few minutes; in a few second she released him from her hug and helped him up from his bed, so that they could go ahead and head back home to the library. Once Twilight had signed Spike out of the hospital they both left the hospital; walking back to their home, so they could go ahead and get some sleep for tomorrow.

(Location:Unknown. Time:Unknown.)

Twilight could see nothing but darkness all around her; her breathing was quick and heavy, and buckets of sweat was moving down her body. "Wh...where am I?" She asked herself as she continued to look around.

"Twilight." The weak voice of Spike called out from behind her; causing her to turn a full one-hundred and eighty degrees, Trying to see if she could see Spike.

"Spike?" She asked while she looked for him in the darkness; she then saw a small beam of light in the darkness, allowing her to see his small body lying on the ground.

"Spike!" She shouted as she ran towards him; in seconds she was standing over his body, breathing heavily as she turned his body towards her. She then gasped loudly as she saw a huge amount of blood drain from his body; His eyes were as black as night, and there was a deep cut in his neck.

"Twilight." Spike said in a slightly demonic voice; causing Twilight to gasp loud as she backed away. "You did this to me." He continued before he got up and started walking towards her; with more of his blood falling out of his body, and worms starting to crawl out of his eye sockets. "How could you?"

"I didn't do this to you Spike." She replied as her tears started to fall from her eyes; watching him walk towards her as a lifeless shell, but as something more evil and demonic. "Spike please, I love you." She said only to hear him growl loudly.

"I can never love somepony who has done this to me." Spike roared before he ran quickly towards her; causing her to scream loudly at the top of her lungs, but it was quickly ended when she sat up quickly in her bedroom.

She had large amounts of sweat moving down her body; her breathing was quickly and light, and her body was visibly shaking in terror. She quickly looked around her room; trying to locate Spike in the darkness that almost mirrored the darkness in her dream, once she located him she released a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank Celestia, it was just a dream." Twilight said quietly before getting up out of her bed and walking up to his; once she was close enough she gently rubbed his head with her hooves, smiling slightly as she watched him squirm. "He's so cute when he sleeps." She though just before she heard gently knocking coming from the library door. "Who could that be?"

Twilight quietly exited the room so she wouldn't wake Spike; after she had closed the door she had quickly walked down the stairs then towards the door, she could hear the knocks growing louder and louder as she walked up to the door. Once she was close enough she opened the door with her magic; only to become shocked when she saw all five of her friends standing just outside the library.

"Girls, What are you." She was then silenced by her friend Applejack lifting a hoof up in front of her.

"Twilight we all got somethin to tell ya." Applejack said receiving a nod from Twilight before she invited them all in.

(Time:12:30AM)

Spike yawned lightly as he started to awaken from his peaceful slumber; he could feel a large amount of dryness in this throat signaling him that he was thirsty, but when he tried to get up he quickly felt something keeping him held down causign him to open his eyes. Once his eyes were fully opened they went wide with shocking; lying on his body were all six of his friends sleeping peacefully, he could see both, Fluttershy, and Rainbow dash resting their heads right next to his. He saw Both; Twilight, Rarity resting their heads on his chest, and he could barely see, Applejack, and Pinkie pie resting their heads on his legs.

"Guys what are?"

"Spike, just shut up for right now." Fluttershy said causing him to immediately get quiet; he then felt them all nuzzling him lightly causing him to purr, but then he felt them stop causing him to try to look up but he was quickly pushed back down by Rainbow dash.

"What are you guys doing?" Spike asked; growing slightly worried and confused.

"We're showing you how much we love ya." Applejack answered before she nuzzled him again.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She means that we love you Spike." Rainbow answered.

"I love you guys too."

"No Spike, not that kind of love." Rarity replied before she started to nuzzle him again.

"We mean we truly love you." Twilight said before she started to nuzzle him also.

Spike was at a lost for words after what he had heard; Twilight had just told him that they all love him, but not as a friend but as a true lover. He then felt his heart melt slightly; while his eyes started to grow watery.

"I love you all too." Spike replied causing them all to nuzzle him once more; only this time he was nuzzling them back.

Spike loved the feeling of coats moving over his scales; they were all so soft and warm, but he was not the only one enjoying it. All six of the mares were enjoying this; just seconds ago they were all explaining to each other how much they loved Spike, and now they were all nuzzling him showing him just how much they all loved him.

"Hmm. It looks like we're making you very happy Spike." Pinkie said confusing Spike slightly before he finally figured out what she meant; during the heat of the moment his dragon hood was fully erect, causing him to blush slightly.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't." Spike was then silenced by Rainbow dash pressing her lips against his for a few seconds; once they broke the kiss he felt them all lying down on him close to his member.

"Just lay back and relax Spikey." Rarity said before he started to feel multiple warm breaths on his member; causing him to moan in slight pleasure. "And let us show you just how much we love you." She continued just before they all started to slowly lick up and down his shaft.

Spike was moaning in pleasure as he felt them move up and down his shaft; each time they would go up one would engulf the tip of it while the others went down, and when they would go back up again the one that engulf his tip would release it so that another would engulf it. It wasn't long till he felt two of them suck just the base of his member; while the others continued to lick up and down it, but then he felt two of them coming to a stop in the center of his member and just licking and sucking in that one spot while the final two started taking turns sucking the tip of his members head.

Spike was moaning loudly as they pleasured him; he never knew that it this would feel so good, and he never knew that they all loved him this much. It wasn't long till his moans of pleasure turned into full yells of pleasure; signally to all six of them that he was close,they all then removed their mouths from his shaft and started to quickly rub it with their hooves causing him to yell even louder than before.

"G...G...Guys I'm...going to." Spike said in between gasps as he felt his orgasm growing closer and closer with each passing second.

"Go ahead Spike; we're all ready to taste ya." Applejack said just before he let out one final yell of pleasure.

He then arched his back just as strings of his seed erupted from his member; landing on all of their faces as they tried to catch it in their mouths, it didn't take long for him to finish as he started to gasp for air. They all then looked towards him as he started to give into sleep; They all looked towards him with eyes filled with love as they all layed down on his body again, all of them feeling sleep starting to claim them as well.

"I love you all." Spike said before he finally gave into sleep.

"We love you too Spike." They all replied before they all gave into sleep as well; joining him in the dream world just as the light of the midnight moon moved over all of them, almost as if it was shining a light in the darkness that almost consumed all of them.


	6. The Gala Roulette

*This was written by me enjoy!*

"I can't believe I have to be at the Gala for the second year, last time it was so boring I almost killed myself" Rainbow Dash said walking into the Gala walking right past the whole singing performance they do every year "The only reason I came here was to see Soarin, where is he anyway" she said looking all around the Gala for the Wonderbolt of her dreams. "Where could he be at a time like this" she said, but in a very short moments should could hear his voice in the distance laughing with a bunch of other laughs, she looked over to where the laughing was to see Soarin, 2 stallions, and 2 mares sitting at the table in the distance.

"There he is, should I go see him….." she wondered to herself whether to go over there or not, she shyly walked over to the table, but what she saw on it was a spinner board.

"A game?" she said in confusion "What kind of game is it?" she asked.

"Oh, hello there….Rainbow Dash was it?" Soarin said trying to remember her from last year's Gala.

"You remember my name?" she said blushing slightly.

"Of course I do, you saved my pie…..say, do you want to play a game?" he said with a big smile on his face "Come on its really fun" he said.

"What's it called, Soarin, and how is it played?" Dash asked him.

"Well you see, it's called Have Fun or Die Roulette, it's a bit of a sick game but fun none the less, you sit down and spin the board, when it lands on someone, no matter which gender or race, you have to pleasure said person" Soarin said.

"What happens, if you don't" Dash asked.

"As you probably have guessed from the name, you die…not in realty, it's just the name, it really means, you must leave the game" he responded.

"Alright, I'll join, so let's get started, shall we?" she said with confidence, but the only reason she had joined the game was to get Soarin, but the question is, will it land on Soarin.

"Alright, Noctourne you first" Soarin said pointing to one of the stallions, he had a long Jet Black mane and his coat was a Midnight Blue, his eyes matched his coat.

"Alrighty then, I'll start then" Noctourne said as he spinned the entire board, the board then developed an arrow from a compartment in it, it then pointed to the mare sitting next to him, she had white fur, a light and dark blue mane and she was wearing some cool glasses.

"Cool, Vinyl come with me" Noctourne said literarily jumping out of the chair, he then took her hoof and they departed from the table.

"So it's just me, Dash, Minus, and Flame Storm, so next turn belongs to Rainbow Dash" Soarin said sitting back in his chair.

"Alright I'm going to do it" grabbing the board and spinning it hard, it went round and round multiple times. "Come on, Come on, Come on, Please….Be Soarin" Rainbow Dash thought to herself, and after multiple spins it landed right where she wanted it to be, right at Soarin.

Soarin then smiled and said nothing, as he then got out of his chair and walked over to Rainbow, her heart was pumping as fast as it could possibly go. He then stuck out his hoof, she then nervously took it, and Soarin lead the way out of the Gala passing some of the other party members.

"Soarin…..where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going somewhere private" he replied.

"Alri-ight" she stuttered adorably, Soarin then found a hall with a red carpet."Soarin, this is off-limits, only special guest are allowed back here." she said.

"Do I look like an off-limits sort of pony" he said with a smile across his face, she smiled and nodded back, and he led her over to a guest room, and closed the door behind him.

"So, shall –umf" Soarin was saying as he turned around to Rainbow's lips connecting to his. The two of them kept at it for 5 minutes, only stopping for air. She then motioned for him to sit on the bed. Soarin was just at a loss for words, all he could do was obey, so he sat down on the edge of his bed. Dash got on her knees in front of Soarin and pulled out his Stallion-hood, it was already hard from their kissing so Dash didn't have to waste any time. She began pumping it with her hoof, which shot jolts of pleasure through Soarin. He moaned softly. She then stopped pumping and put the whole thing in to her mouth and started sucking it. The feelings of pleasure in Soarin greatly increased as she did this. After awhile, He could feel his climax coming.

"Dash…..I'm about to…..Unh" He couldn't say a word, but Rainbow Dash knew what he was going to say, so Dash began bobbing her head and sucking as hard as she could. As soon as it almost happened she quickly stopped and Soarin could then feel himself climax all-out like a volcano.

"Dash….That was amazing!" Soarin said while huffing

"Oh it's defiantly not over yet, I've spent so long wondering about all kinds of things I can do with you, and by Celestia I'm going to do so" She said as she then leaned over and gently got on top of him she then aligned his stallionhood to her wet marehood

"You ready Soarin" she said, he only nodded, she then slowly rode on his stallionhood and slowly dropped down and finally she plopped down, shoving his entire stallionhood into her marehood with him and her moaning. The walls of her marehood were wet, hot, and sticky and they were gripping on his stallionhood. She slowly went down and up on it.

"Oh! It feels so good! I haven't…stallion …inside me…for so…long." She said as she went up and down. Soarin grabbed the covers on the bed for the pleasure was intense and he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Dash…I'm cumming again!" he yelled.

"Shoot it inside of me! " Dash yelled. he came again filling her marehood with his cum. She then, out of exhaustion fell right on top of Soarin, he quickly caught her and cuddled her, as they fell asleep on the bed. Without knowing they've been watched

"I just love it when a plan comes together." Noctourne said on the outside, as he smoked on a cigar, and departed for more of his devious plans.


	7. Not Meant To Be

**Not Meant To Be**

Luna sat quietly on her balcony; half of body was lying on the railing, and her face was stained with nothing but tears. She was feeling as low as a storm cloud; her heart felt almost as if it was about to break, and her eyes were stained with the color red thanks to her many hours of crying. The reason why she was feeling like this was because of what she had done just a few hours ago; she had accused her husband of cheating on her for the third time, and just like the previous two she had found out later that he was either helping them out, or just visiting with an old friend back from his old home town of Ponyville.

"I'm so sorry my love." Luna said to herself quietly before drawing in a quivering breath. "Can you ever forgive me?"

She then felt two arms wrap around her; pulling into a comforting embrace, she then looked up to see her husbands head just over hers causing her to nuzzle him lightly before he started to nuzzle her. For about ten minutes they both did nothing but nuzzle each other; she then quickly turned herself around and wrapped both of her arms around him, allowing her to nuzzle his chest while her tears started to fall from her eyes. He loved her more than anything in the world; he told her how much he loved her when they took their sacred vows, and her she was accusing him of being a cheater only to find out that he was staying loyal to her.

"I'm so sorry Big Mac." She told him as she tightened her old on him; feeling him rub the back of her head gently, trying his best to calm her down. "I'm so sorry." She continued, her voice was just barely above a whisper.

"I know you are my love." Big Mac replied before he nuzzled the top of her head. "But I'm afraid there is only one thing that will give us peace." He continued causing her to look up at him.

"My love, what are you saying?"

"Princess Luna...I'm afraid that we are going to have to go our separate ways." He answered causing her to gasp loudly.

"My love please, I don't."

"I love you Luna." He interrupted before looking her directly in the eyes. "And I have proven time and time again how much I love you, but yet you accuse me of being a cheater, when you know I will never break your heart." He continued.

Luna could not believe what she was hearing; the stallion that she had fallen in love with, the one that she had married, was now saying that he wanted a divorce. The flood gates then opened again; massive amounts of tears was falling from her eyes, staining his beg red chest turning it into a darker color of red. Her marriage was ending; and she was going to lose a great husband, all because she though that he was cheating on her.

"My love, no please." She begged.

I'm sorry Luna; but I'm afraid that it will be the best for both of us, I just hope that the next stallion that you find will love you as much as I."

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER STALLION!" She shouted before she hugged him even tighter. "I just want you, no pony else."

"This is for the best my love." Big Mac replied before rubbing the back of her head again. "I know this though for the both of us, but this if for the." He was then interrupted by her bringing him into a deep kiss; almost immediately his eyes closed as he gave into the kiss, both of their tongues entered each other's maws, as they both released moans of pleasure. Soon they were both standing on their hind legs; but then Luna stared to push against him, forcing him to back up as they held their kiss. It wasn't long till they both fell on their bed; still holding their kiss just as their hooves started to rub up and down each others body.

It wasn't long till they had finally broke the kiss; they were both panting heavily, and small amounts of sweat was starting to form on their bodies. It wasn't long till Luna started pushing up against him once again; only this time she had forced him onto his back allowing her to lay on top of him, soon she was nuzzling his neck once again, but this time he nuzzled her back. Then Luna felt something pushing up against her stomach; causing her to smile slightly before she looked into his eyes once again.

"I love you Big Macintosh." She said before she kissed him once again on the lips. "And now I am going to prove it to you." She said before she moved her head down towards his hardened member; slowly she licked up his member before slowly licking down it, making him moan slightly as the waves of pleasure started to move threw his body.

It wasn't long till she took his entire member into her maw; she could hear him moaning slightly louder than before causing her to smile slightly, but then she had slightly devilish idea enter her mind. She then stopped moving her head up and down his member; only to position herself so that her marehood was just over his face, but she was still able to get at his stallionhood. Soon she started bobbing her head up and down his shaft again; only this time it wasn't just him that was feeling the waves of pleasure, she started to feel them to thanks to him lick her marehood.

They both were trying their best to concentrate on pleasure the other; but just feeling the waves that was being caused by the other made it hard for them both to pleasure the other, it wasn't long till she started to feel him darting his tongue in and out of her wet marehood causing her to moan loudly. She then started to rub his member hard with both of her hooves; she could hear him moan even louder than before, it wasn't long till the both released loud moans of pleasure while they both went over the edge. Luna could feel his thick warm seed moving down her throat; while he felt her juices wash all over his face, they were both breathing heavily as they returned to their previous position.

Luna then took a deep breath in before closing her eyes. "My love, please mate with me." She said as she start to position them both; trying her best to get him to lay on top of her, in seconds she had succeed in getting him to lay on top of her.

"I love you Luna." He whispered into her ear as he positioned himself to enter her; once he was positioned to enter her, he looked into her eyes once more and then thrusted hard into her.

Luna immediately felt a huge wave of pain move threw her body; causing her to scream loudly just before she bit him hard in his shoulder, she could taste the metallic taste of blood in her maw causing her to immediately release his shoulder from her grasp. Big Mac then started to gently rub the back of her head as he waited for her to adjust to him being inside of her; in a few second Luna gave him a quick nod, signaling him to continue. He started to slowly pull out and thrust back into her; causing waves of pleasure to shoot threw both of their bodies, it wasn't long till he had a rhythm of thrusts into her which made both of them moan loudly. Luna could not believe how good it felt; she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven, but then lust started flood her mind which caused her to slightly arch her back.

"Big Mac...Harder." She said causing him to thrust into her harder than before; causing her to let out a lust filled yes as her back arched a little more, Big Macintosh was doing his best to keep from thrusting into her without any mercy. He loved her to much to do that to her; he then felt her bite him once again only this time it was a little gently then before, it cause him to smile deviously before he started to thrust faster into her making her bite him slightly harder.

"Mmmmm...Deeper...OH BUCKING DEEPER!" She shouted before he started to thrust deeper into her; causing her to bite him harder than before making him release a growl of pleasure, it wasn't long till Luna could feel her orgasm coming closer and closer to her. She then released his shoulder from her grasp; tasting his blood as some of it started to slide down her throat, but then she started to feel a massive wave of pleasure moving threw her body, causing her to arch her back even more while her breathing quickened.

"OH BUCK I'M GONNA CUM!" She shouted as he thrusted harder into her than before; causing them both too release one final scream of ecstasy as they both gave into their orgasm's, Big Mac could feel her walls squeezing around his member hard while her juices flooded over his member. While Luna could feel his hot warm seed flowing deep into her womb; warming her from the inside out.

Once they both had finally come down from their pleasure high; Big Mac had pulled his member out of her, and pulled her into a warming embrace. Luna then nuzzled his chest one last time before she started to feel sleep starting to claim her; except she didn't want to fall asleep, she wanted to stay awake so that she wouldn't wake up and see him gone the next day. She then felt one of his hooves gently rubbing her back before he kissed her on the forehead.

"Got to sleep my love." He whispered only to receive a shaking head in reply.

"No I don't want to." She replied.

"You're tired you need your sleep." He continued.

"No I don't."

"Shhhh." He interrupted before he started using both of his to rub her back. "Go to sleep my love." He continued; his voice soothing her into sleep, as she tried to fight it. "Go to sleep; you are going to need it." After she had heard him say that final sentence she could no longer stay awake; once both of her eyes closed she felt the world around her melt away, as she started to enter the world of dreams.

Luna was then awaken by the suns bright rays; once her eyes were fully open she saw that her love was not lying next to her, immediately she sprang up from the bed as she looked around the room, only to quickly realize that she was alone in the room. It wasn't long till she caught sight of a small folded letter on her desk; quickly she walked towards the letter and unfolded it, only to immediately have tears fall from her eyes before burying her face in her hooves. The letter then fell to the floor; as she started to sob loudly, the letter is then show lying on the floor, unfolded with only three words written on the inside.

"I Loved You."

***I both cried and enjoyed this fic, thank you The Insane Shadow Hunter for this, and also during Christmas, I will not be here to continue this, until after the break, I am sorry.***


	8. nataS In Disguise

*Written by The Insane Shadow Hunter, Caramal X Applejack*

Applejack slowly wiped the sweat off her forehead; as she walked back to her home, she had just finished a hard days work of apple-bucking and she was ready to end her day. On her way back home she saw one of the many ranch hands that they had hired to help out at the farm; the Pony had a grayish tangelo mane, light amber coat, and a cutie mark that was three horse shoes facing different directions. She recognized the Pony as Caramel; a good friend of her brothers, and her secret lover.

A slightly wicked though entered her mind; while a devious smile stretched across her face, quickly she hid herself behind one of the many apple trees and waited for him to get close. At first all she could hear was the sound of hoofsteps off in the distance; they then started to slowly get louder, and louder as she waited, trying her best too keep herself from laughing loudly. As soon as she saw the front part of his head; she tackled him from behind the tree, bringing him down to the ground while she laughed loudly.

"Applejack!" Caramel laughed after he had realized who it was; they were both laughing from the playful attack, but he was also slightly annoyed by it because this was the tenth time she had done this to him. He then looked down at her and saw her resting her head on his chest; he couldn't help but smile slightly, while he started to gently rub the back of her head.

"You always fall for the same trick, don't ya Caramel?" She asked while she felt the muscle's in her body starting to relax.

"Only because it allows me to be close to you." He replied before he moved his head closer to her's; allowing him to breath in a small amount of her scent, just before she started to nuzzle him.

For about five minutes they both did nothing but nuzzle each other; both of them could feel the others muscles slowly relax, while their scents slowly drifted into each others nostrils'. Applejack started to feel a familiar warming sensation build in her, while a small blush started to appear on her face. Caramel could feel the same thing happening to him; he could feel his blood rushing to his lower section, while a blush of his very own started to appear on his face.

It wasn't long till Applejack felt something poking her at her lower region; she couldn't help but smile deviously once more before she looked up a him, she immediately gave him a quick kiss to the lips before looking into his beautiful cerulean eyes. "Looks like someone is a happy stallion." She said causing him to smile nervously.

"Only because you know I like this." He replied before she started to get off of him; he then watched as she positioned her marehood at the base of his shaft, almost making it look as if she was sitting on him. He then saw her looking down at him with a gentle smile on her face; causing him to smile before she brought her head down to his,"I'm gonna take you on the best ride of your life."She whispered before she started to slowly slide her marehood up and down his member.

They were both moaning loudly in pleasure as Applejack preformed; she would slide herself quickly up his shaft and then she would slide slowly back down it, Caramel could not believe what he was feeling right now, in his mind he asked himself if he was dreaming and if he was Celestia please don't wake him up. It wasn't long till he felt a slick wetness on his member; allowing her to slide up and down him more easily, but that also mean that they were almost at their limits. But then Caramel felt her stop moving; confusing him slightly before he felt her hoof on his shaft, he then watched as she lifted herself off of him before placing his shaft at her entrance.

"Are ya ready for this rodeo partner?" She asked; just before he could reply she had placed her lips on his before slamming herself down onto his member, causing them both to moan loudly into each others maws.

Thanks to many years of apple-bucking her legs could easily move her up and down his shaft; they were both moaning loudly, and they were both rubbing their bodies up against each others. She could of sworn that she heard a small growl escape his throat; but that just added to her lust for him, she started to sink her teeth into his shoulder and neck. Drawing small amounts of blood which slid down her throat, she had heard that blood had a slightly metallic flavor to it, but to her it tasted like fresh apples that were just picked from the tree. It wasn't long till she could feel her end near; making her scream out in ecstasy before she laid her head on his shoulder, as she continued to move up and down on him.

"Oh Caramel I love you!" She shouted before she felt one of his hooves reach across the back of her head.

"I love you too Applejack...but there is just one thing." He replied confusing her slightly before she looked at him again; but this time she had come face to face with a hideous looking creature, it had no eyes on its face, only greyish looking skin, and it's mouth was wide open revealing its massive serrated fangs. "I'm not Caramel!" The creature shouted in a demonic voice.

Applejack had tried to scream but the creature had already pinned her down; and place its lips on hers, she could feel it thrusting violently into her causing her to scream out in pain but it was only muffled by the creatures mouth. She then felt something force its way into her mouth and down her throat; causing her to gag slightly until she released a much louder scream of pain, she could feel something sharp enter her other entrance which made her feel massive amounts of pain move threw her body.

She was completely helpless now; the creature had her exactly where it wanted her and she couldn't do anything to stop it, it wasn't long till she felt the creature thrust one last time into her before it released a very loud screeching sound. Applejack then gave one final scream of pain; she could feel something really hot flowing inside her body, but she was quickly silenced by the creature placing it's mouth onto hers again, only this time it started to suck in air.

Applejack started to feel something moving up her throat; causing her to gag loudly before she felt something leave her maw and enter the creatures, she then felt her body go numb causing her to go limp as she felt even more stuff enter and exit her maw. Soon she felt almost all of her bones break in her body; causing her eye's to go wide in pain before she passed out, the creature continued to suck in the rest of it's meal. It could feel the last amount of her blood slide down it's throat, just before it could taste her organs moving down it's throat. In a matter of minutes the creature made one final gulp sound before it licked it's lips with a satisfied slurp.

"You tasted as good as the other two." The creature said before it grinned wickedly.

"Now lets see how many other tasty meals I can get with you." it said before it started to change it's body; it's skin had changed matching Applejacks' skin perfectly, it's tail was quickly covered in blonde hair like hers, while a blonde mane grew from the back of its head, and Applejacks' eyes formed on the creatures face, causing it to smile evilly before it picked up her hat and placed it on its head.

"I believe I can get a few mare's, and stallion's with this body." The creature said in Applejacks voice. "I'm hope the next one doesn't taste like apples', I'm starting to get sick of that taste." The creature said before it walked off to the exit of the property, search for the unlucky mare or stallion who would become it's next meal.


	9. Magical Night

*Trixie X My OC Nocturne, a really good Christmas present from The Insane Shadow Hunter*

A lone midnight colored Pegasus can be seen walking down a quiet street; the sun had many hours ago and the moon was high in the sky, the pegasus has a sliver colored mane and tail, and also silver colored feathers. On it's flank a picture of multiple star constellations can be seen; it was not long till the pegasus had arrived at a building called the coffee pub which he quickly entered, he could see multiple ponies sitting at different table. Some of them were drinking coffee and talking with friend; while others seemed to be working on important papers that were possibly due tomorrow. The pegasus then saw a light blue unicorn sitting at a table that had an empty chair; slowly it made it's way towards the table, excusing itself as it passed by other ponies that were in the building.

"Your late Nocturne." The unicorn said just as the pegasus sat down at the table.

"Sorry, my roommates destroyed my alarm clock again." Nocturne replied just as the unicorn looked towards him; the unicorn wore a cloak that was covered in stars, and its mane was as white as the stars themselves. "You look nice, Trixie." He commented.

"Same goes for you Nocturne." Trixie replied just before a single unicorn walked up to their table; levitating a coffee cup onto the table, before she took Nocturnes' order.

"So what plans do you have for the holidays?" Nocturne asked while Trixie took a sip from her cup.

"I have no plans." Trixie sadly replied.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"My parents disown me for what I did to Ponyville; almost everypony hates me, and I have no special somepony to be my lover for the holidays." Trixie replied in a voice that was just barely above a whisper; her eyes were on the verge of tears, and she felt her body grow cold even though the building they were in was heated.

Nocturne couldn't help but feel sorry for her; she was having a rough time during the most happiest time of the year, slowly he grabbed one of her hoof and held it gently causing her to look up at him. "Don't worry Trixie." He said trying his best to make her feel better. "I'm sure that you will find someone that would want to."

"Who would want to spend time with me!" Trixie said in a slightly angered voice. "I've done nothing but cause grief, and pain to so many. Go ahead tell me who would want to spend time with me; tell me who would want to be my special somepony, tell me who would." She then stopped an leaned her head downward; allowing a few tears to fall from her eyes, "Love me." She continued before she looked up; only to see Nocturne just inches away from her.

"I would." He said just before he brought her into a deep passionate kiss; causing a some of the other ponies in the building to look towards them in shock, Trixie couldn't help but blush furiously in embarrassment as Nocturne kissed her. She tried her best to break the kiss; but he had her had tightly with his hooves, and pretty soon her eyes closed and she melted into the kiss, moaning slightly into his maw. It wasn't long till he had broke the kiss and just hugged her tightly; but in seconds he had lifted her up and laid her on the table, kissing her neck passionately making her blush more.  
"Nocturne please." Trixie moaned as he attacked her neck. "Not in front of all these ponies." She continued just before he slowly licked up her neck.

"Admit it, you like this don't you?" He said as he started to feel blood rush to his lower regions; he then brought her into another deep kiss, only this time he slid one of his hoofs down to her entrance, giving it a quick rub which caused her to scream loudly into his maw.

Some of the ponies in the building could not believe what they were seeing; their was a couple about to prove their love for each right their in front of them, and they didn't care who was watching. Some of them quickly grabbed their cameras and started taking pictures; while others started to get a little aroused themselves. Trixie could not believe what was happening to her; she was being pleasured by this pegasus stallion in front of everypony, but strangely enough she did like it. It wasn't long till she felt him break the kiss again; she could feel herself getting wet, and she felt huge amounts of embarrassment enter her mind but she didn't care.

"Nocturne, please make love to me." She begged causing him to smile wickedly.

"As you wish...my love." He replied just before he positioned himself to enter her; once he was positioned correctly he gave a deep thrust into her, causing her to scream out in pleasure before he started to thrust in and out of her.

All of the ponies in the building eyes went wide; some of them used spells to record the event that was taking place, while other started to rapidly take pictures of the couple never noticing a few of the other couples starting their own private sessions. Trixie could not believe how good she was feeling right now; every time he would thrust into her she felt as if she was completely whole, but when he withdrew from her she would feel empty on the inside.

"Oh yes, buck yes. Nocturne deeper! OH!" She yelled causing him to thrust deeper into her.

Nocturne couldn't help but smile happily; not only was he with the mare of his dream, but he was also helping somepony who felt lonely in the world. Everything around him seemed to melt away; the only thing that was their was the beautiful mare underneath him, he then brought her into another deep before he started thrusting harder into her. The sounds of her screams made his wings unfold themselves; allowing the world to see their silver beauty.

Almost everypony in the building had their eyes glued to the couple; some were in complete shock at what they were seeing, while others were either getting recordings, pictures, or mating with someone who was just as aroused as they were.

Trixie could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer with each passing second; she was releasing screams filled with nothing but pleasure, and she was holding Nocturnes body close to hers. She then looked at his face and saw that his teeth; and eyes were clenched tightly, and she could her him breathing loudly signaling to her that he was close.

"I want you to cum inside me." She said causing him to slightly open his eyes and looked towards her. "I want you to cum inside me, in front of all these ponies." She said again in a voice filled with nothing but lust.

Nocturne was happy to answer her demand; he then gave one final hard deep thrust into her, forcing them both to release loud moans of pleasure. Nocturne could feel her walls clench tightly around his member; forcing him to release his seed deep into her, while her own juices mixed with his and flooded his member. They were both panting loudly; while everyone else was either sending the pictures to their friend, or just finishing up their own acts of pleasure. Nocturne then closed his eyes and gave Trixie one final kiss of pleasure.

"I love you." He said just before he opened his eyes; only to see a dragon looking back down at him.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" The dragon shouted in a southern accent; quickly jumping out the way while Nocturne sat up in his bed, yelling loudly in the process.

"Damn it Saixenn, don't do that!" Nocturne shouted as he brought one of his hooves up this his chest; feeling his heart beating rapidly inside of it, "You nearly gave me damn heart attack." He continued just before he caught a glimpse of a clock; seeing it flash the number 3:00 AM. "Saixenn, why did you wake me up so early?"

"One; you were pitching a tent in your sleep, and by the looks of it, it snowed during the night. And two I was bored." Saixenn replied before he walked over to another bed where another pegasus was sleeping; he then quickly grabbed the pegasus, and threw him hard up against a wall causing him to yell in pain.

"Time to wake up lazy ass!" Saixenn shouted just before the pegasus looked up at him; shooting him a death glare, "Saixenn, your dead!" He shouted before he got up and ran towards his friend; which was already running out of the room and into the hallway, but once the Pegasus had left the room a loud crash was heard followed by multiple thumping sounds.

Nocturne couldn't help but shake his head in annoyance; before he got up out of his bed, and walked towards the exit of the room. "Oh for Celestias' sake guys, I just got our house repaired!" He shouted before exiting the room; hoping to end the fight soon before their home ended up getting completely demolished, or burnt to the ground.


	10. The Ultimate Revenge

*Guess what I am not leaving! This one was written by me, I believe this was my best work ever. This took place before the Royal wedding. Enjoy ^-^*

"Curse that Twilight, but it doesn't matter, I shall get the ultimate revenge for her humiliating the Great and Powerful Trixie, now all I need is to find that cursed brother of hers and then my ultimate revenge will undergo" Trixie said to herself walking into Canterlot, she was looking for Shining Armor, overhearing that he was the captain of the royal guard, it might be hard to see him, but knowing Trixie, she could do it. She walked up to the castle and on top of the castle was the royal guards; she had walked up but was halted by the guards.

"Halt we can not let civilians into the castle" one of the guards said, Trixie then put her plan into action and she then put on a adorable face.

"Oh pretty please, I just want to see the Captain it's for something really important" she said putting a seductive tone, she then began putting on a sexy pose and showing off her marehood to the guards, the guards tried to keep their composure, but they couldn't they wanted to fuck her so bad, that they fainted, Trixie then put her original posture and continued to walk in, until she found Shining Armor, she trotted up to him and talked.

"Hello, my name is Trixie, I hear you're the captain and I would like to talk to you…privately" she said.

"Oh, hello Trixie, my name is Shining Armor…how did you get back here though, this place is only for guards" he said.

"Well your guards are not very trained are they" Trixie said as she pointed to the guards who were on the ground with hearts in their eyes.

"Yeah, their new, so you wanted to talk, lets talk somewhere, how about my quarters in half an hour, okay" he said with a smile.

"Alright then, until then" Trixie said as she walked off shaking her plot in Shining Armors direction, Shining Armor thought nothing of this.

*30 Minutes later*

Trixie trotted up to the door with the title on it "Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor" on it. "Wow, a bit egotistical, I like that" Trixie said as she knocked on the door with her hooves. Shining Armor then opened it for Trixie.

"Come on in" Shining Armor said as Trixie waltzed in. She sat on the nice looking bed. "So, what did you want to talk about at the palace?"

Trixie then set her plan in motion; she turned around giving one of her famous puppy faces. "Your sister Twilight it such a Meany" Trixie said crying as she hugged Shining Armor.

"What do you mean" Shining Armor said surprised. Trixie then stopped hugging him and looked into his eyes with fake tears.

"She…kicked me out of Ponyville….She did it because she was jealous of me, can you believe that?" Trixie said still crying fake tears.

"That doesn't sound like Twilight" Shining Armor said turning his head, those tears of hers were really getting to him. But Trixie turned back Shining Armor's head.

"But she did! It was so awful; I could just cry…or do anything." Trixie said with a very playful look.

"Trixie does your mood change very often like this." Shining Armor said cocking his eyebrow in suspicion. Trixie knew she had to do something fast.

"Please…believe me, she was too rude…I…can never forgive her…for this" Trixie said putting her head down, doing her best crying ever. Tears were pouring down. Shining Armor finally caved in.

"Trixie…I believe you. Please stop crying" Shining Armor said as he put her chin up with his hoof and kissed her on the forehead. Trixie then gave the biggest smile she ever could and kissed Shining Armor on the lips, the force of the kiss made Shining Armor and Trixie fall to the bed.

"T-Trixie…what has gotten into you?" Shining Armor said, but even he was a little aroused by this.

"Shining Armor….please don't struggle" Trixie said as she slid herself down to Shining Armor's nether regions and began sucking on the tip of Shining Armor's fully erect Stallionhood.

"T-Trixie! What...are...you doing" Shining Armor said as he tried to make her stop, but the arousement of her mouth sucking on his stallionhood was way too much. All Shining Armor could do was lay back and let her suck on his Stallionhood. Trixie nodded as she went faster and faster every time for about 5 minutes. Trixie then stopped sucking on it and looked up at him.

"You cannot resist The Great and Powerful Trixie, now pleasure me oh big and strong Captain of The Royal Guard." Trixie said as she rolled over beside Shining Armor. She spread her legs exposing her wet marehood. Shining Armor tried to resist, but after he saw her marehood, Shining Armor could not resist. Shining Armor then rolled over as he began to lick Trixie's Marehood.

"That's a good Captain" Trixie said as she moaned as Shining Armor was having his fun licking the inside of Trixie's marehood. Trixie could say she was impressed by Shining Armor, but Trixie would never admit it. After about 2 minutes of Shining Armor tasting Trixie's marehood, Trixie grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over. Trixie was now on top of Shining Armor, this is where her plan was coming into action.

"You ready for this big boy!" Trixie said as she leveled her marehood over Shining Armor's stallionhood. Shining Armor couldn't stop her. She had already lowered herself onto Armor's stallionhood. He could feel pulses of pleasure shock through his stallionhood. Trixie then placed her hooves on Shining Armor's chest and began to ride on Shining Armor's big stallionhood. She could feel it throbbing against the insides of her marehood.

"Are you enjoying this" Trixie said with a seductive smile as she began to sway her hips increasing the pleasure.

"T-Trixie. I-I'm about to cum" Shining Armor said as he tried to hold himself.

"In me!" Trixie said as she began to ride faster and faster.

"W-wait…won't that make you pregnant" Shining Armor said as he held himself from reaching his climax as long as he could.

"That's the plan. You fell for my plot…literally. The ultimate revenge on Twilight Sparkle…HAVING FOALS WITH HER BROTHER!" Trixie yelled as Shining Armor looked on in disbelief. Trixie knew she had to do this fast. Trixie began slamming her marehood against Shining Armor's stallionhood. Shining Armor felt himself losing his grip on reality, he couldn't hold it any longer; he exploded all his cum into Trixie's marehood. There was so much of it. Shining Armor had fainted, Trixie then began to sway her hips gathered all of it into her marehood as she rolled off him. Trixie huffed herself out the door. She looked back at Shining Armor; he was passed out with a smile on his face. She had done it. She has had the ultimate revenge.


	11. Chaos and Kindness

***Here we go with another chapter of...CLOPFIC GALORE! Written by The Insane Shadow Hunter...enjoy ^-^***

(Location:Fluttershys home. Time:5:00AM)

Fluttershy was quietly sitting in a chair right next to one of her windows'; she was staring up at the fading night sky, watching as the stars' and the darkness of night faded away while the morning sky slowly appeared. She then gently opened the window allowing a cool morning breeze to move past her body; causing her to sigh gently, she could hear the sounds of birds chirping as they woke from their slumber. She could hear the sounds' of dew drops' falling from the plants' and trees' that they had gathered on over the night; causing her to daydream about what all she was going to do today, but she was quickly brought back to reality when she felt something touch her shoulder.

"Are you okay Fluttershy?" A male voice asked causing her to turn around quickly; there standing right behind her with a concerned look on his face was Discord, the former spirit of chaos and disharmony.

"Discord! What are you doing out of bed; I told you that you needed to rest." Fluttershy replied while she flew in front of him; checking him over quickly to see if he had injured himself further, "You know you shouldn't be up since that incident with those rouge guards." She continued causing him to remember exactly what had happened to him.

He was on his way to assist a group of ponies' that had gotten lost in the diamond dog valley; when he got there he search the area quickly for the group, but what he got was a huge pile of rocks dropped on him by some guards that still truly hated him. He was lucky to have survived but the damage was sever; he had almost half of his ribs' shattered,both of his legs' broken, a broken wing, a broken horn, and a broken tail. When Princess Celestia found him she tried to heal him;but his injuries were to great for her magic, so she had him placed under the care of Fluttershy again until he was fully healed.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to know if you were okay." Discord replied before she started to help him walk back towards the room.

"I'm fine Discord; it is you that I am worried about." Fluttershy replied causing his eyes' to go slightly wide.

"Worried?" He mentally asked himself.

It took her less than a minute to get him back into the bed; she could hear him releasing quiet groans' of pain as he lowered his body onto the bed, but when she was about to leave him she felt one of his hand grab hold of one of her hooves' and held tightly to it.

"Please don't leave me." He begged causing her to turn and look at him; she could see tears about to fall from his eyes, "I don't want to be alone anymore." Discord continued causing Fluttershy to kneel down allowing her to gently rub the side of his head.

"Discord?"

"Please Fluttershy stay with me." He continued before he looked her in eyes'; allowing her to see small tears running down his face, "Please."

Fluttershy slowly got into the bed with him; pulling him into a gently hug allowing his tears to flow over her shoulder, and onto her back while she gently rubbed his back. She could hear him taking in shaking breaths'; she could feel his body shaking slightly, and she could feel his arms gently wrapping around her.

"I'll stay." Fluttershy said before she started to gently nuzzle him, "Go ahead and get a little more rest; I promise that I will be hear when you wake up." She continued causing him to nuzzle her back before he rested his head in between her front hooves; allowing her to hug his head, but it also allowed him to inhale a little bit of her scent which caused him to grow light headed before he finally gave into the peaceful feeling of sleep.

For almost two hours; Fluttershy just lay next Discord, she could hear him breathing in her scent deeply, and she could feel him nuzzling every few minutes'. A small smile stretched across her face before she pulled his head closer to her body; allowing her to gently nuzzle him back, and it allowed her to see just how cute he looked when he slept. Just then she heard his breathing quicken in pace; his grip around her tighten, and tears were starting to fall from his eyes again.

"Discord?" Fluttershy asked while she felt his tears fall onto her fur.

"Fluttershy, please." He begged before pulling her into a tighter hug, "Please, don't leave me." He continued only to start releasing loud cries' of pain.

"Discord, Wake up!" Fluttershy shouted causing him to shoot up from the bed; before he screamed her name, his body quickly shaking only to be stopped by Fluttershy holding him tightly.

"It's okay Discord, it's okay I'm here." She said causing him to immediately hug her tight against his body; just so that he could know that she was there, "What happened?" She asked.

"It was horrible." He replied before tightening his hug on her; "You...you were beating me, and calling me worthless. Then you started beating me harder and harder until I...mphhhh." Discord was completely caught off by Fluttershy; just before he could finish telling her his dream she had brought him into a deep kiss, his body completely tensed up for a few seconds but he quickly melted into the kiss which allowed his body to relax.

For about three minutes they both kissed each other passionately; their arms' exploring the others body while their tongues danced in each others maws, wrapping around each others causing their salivas' to mix together. Sometimes they would break the kiss just so that their lungs could finally take in some air; just before they got back to kissing each other, in just a few short seconds they broke the kiss, a small strand of saliva hanging from their mouths while they took in air.

"I would never hurt you Discord." Fluttershy said before she started to gently nuzzle his chest; her eyes' closed, and her hooves gently rubbing his back. "I love you too much to hurt cause you any pain." She continued admitting her love for him.

More tears started to fall from Discords eyes'; only this time they were tears of joy, he then started to nuzzle her gently while he started to rub her back gently. "I love you too Fluttershy." He said before he buried his nose in her beautiful mane, "I love you too." He said again his throat slightly tightening up on him.

For just a few seconds they both just held each other; enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other, and inhaling each others scents' deeply causing both of them to grow light headed. It was not long till Fluttershy had released him from her hug; before she started to slowly back away from him only to immediately fell something poke her in her flank, she quickly looked behind her only to see his thick throbbing member standing at full attention causing her to look back at him.

Discord quickly looked away from her in shame. "I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to." He was then interrupted by her bringing him into a gentle kiss; only to quickly break it just after she had kissed him.

"It's okay Discord I want this."

"You do?"

"Yes." Fluttershy answered before she stood up above him. "I want this, I want you." She continued before she placed her marehood at the base of his member; rubbing it slowly up and down his shaft, causing them both to moan loudly in pleasure.

Every time she would slide herself up his member, Discord would take in a huge breath of air, and when she would slide down he would slowly release it. Fluttershy could not believe how good it felt; every time his member throbbed a small wave of pleasure would course threw her body, causing her to jerk up quickly which caused them both to moan. It did not take long for her natural lubricant to make his member very slick; which allowed her to rub up and down his member more easily.

Discord then felt her stop suddenly causing him to look up at her; only to see her positioning the tip of his member at her entrance, "Are you ready Discord?" She asked him, but just before he could answer she brought him into a quick kiss and gently lowering herself down onto his member causing both of them to moan loudly.

Once Fluttershy was half way down his member; she was suddenly stopped when she felt the tip of his member hit her virgin barrier which caused them both to look at each other, both of them then gave a quickly nod before she lowered herself the rest of her way down onto his member. She could feel her virgin barrier break; causing a huge wave of pain to pass threw her body, causing her to stay completely still for a few seconds. Once the pain had faded she had started to slowly move herself up and down his member; causing both of them to moan loudly in pleasure.

Discord then looked up at her threw half open eyes; he could see her eyes' closed and a huge smile on her face, he could feel the waves of pleasure coursing threw his body as he took in deep breaths of pleasure. Every time she would lower herself down onto his member he would lean his head back in a soundless moan, and every time she lifted herself up his member he would release a shaken moan.

Fluttershy finally felt whole for once in her life; she could feel her orgasm coming fast which caused her to moan loudly before she laid down on top of his body. She then started to quickly lift herself up and down his shaft; causing both of them to moan even louder than before, Discord could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer causing him to release loud yells of pleasure. He then looked her in the eyes' and brought her into a deep kiss just before they both finally gave into their orgasms'.

Discord could feel the walls' of her marehood tightening and constricting around his shaft; he could feel her juices flood around his member while he felt his seed exit the tip of his shaft. Fluttershy could feel Discords' seed warming her from the inside out; she let out a very loud moan before laying her body down onto his completely, everything around her melted away nothing else existed only he did.

"I love you Discord." Fluttershy said before she gave into her pleasured induce sleep.

"I love you too Fluttershy." Discord replied before he joined her in his own pleasured induce sleep.

**(Location:Apartment on the other side of Ponyville. Time:11:00 AM)**

"Nocturne!" Frostbite shouted from upstairs. "Nocturne!"

"What Frostbite?" Nocturne asked.

"Saixenn ambushed me again, I need your help." Frostbite answered causing Nocturne to release an irritated growl before he walked up stairs; only to see his friend handcuffed to the railing at the top of the stairs. "Hold I'll get you out." He said only to quickly get both of his hooves handcuffed to the same railing as Frostbite; making it look as if he had mounted him.

"Gotcha douchbags!" Saixenn shouted before he quickly snapped a few pictures with a magical spell he had learned. "This is sow getting posted all over Ponyville." He continued before he quickly exited the apartment.

"Saixenn you bastard get back here and let us go!" Frostbite shouted only to receive silence as an answer. "This is so."

"Shut up! Just shut up Frostbite!" Nocturne shouted as he tried to free his hooves from the handcuffs'.

"How exactly did Saixenn get his claws on handcuffs anyway?" Frostbite asked only to hear Nocturne release an irritated groan.

"He got them out of my room." Nocturne replied which confused Frostbite slightly.

"Why do you have handcuffs'?"

"Don't think that hard about it." Nocturne replied causing Frostbites eyes' to go completely wide before he started to pull his hooves out of the handcuffs'.

"For Celestias' sake get us out of here!" Frostbite shouted which echoed loudly threw the apartment they were both in.


	12. Chaos Is Screwed!

***For Idealist, Celestia X Discord written by The Insane Shadow Hunter, sorry it was a bit short because he had writers block***

Discord grunted loudly as he tried to break free from his chains' once again; only to end up falling to the ground on his knees once again, he then heard the door to his cell open causing him to look up only to see Princess Celestia standing at the entrance, a small smile was on her face as she watched him suffer.

"Please." Discord begged as he looked at her with pleading eyes', "Please just let me go." He continued.

She then walked closer to him and placed one of her hooves' on the side of his face; stroking it slowly while she flashed her teeth at him, "You know what price is for me to let you go." She said causing him to shake his head quickly.

"I will not do it! I am loyal to Fluttershy, and I will not betray her love!" Discord shouted while shooting a Celestia a death glare. "I will find a way to break out of her one way or another; I will not give you want you want." He continued only to suddenly have the end of her horn pressed up against his throat.

"Oh well that's too bad." She said before she started to charge magical energy in her horn, "Because as of now you have no choice." She continued just before she released the magical energy into his body.

Discord could feel the magical energy rush through his entire body; causing his body to become very sensitive, so sensitive that he could feel his member suddenly becoming thick just by feeling a small draft move across his lower section. Tears' started to fall from his eyes'; he was trying his best too keep his member from exiting its sheath, but it was no use; no matter what he did his member continued to grow and harden.

Celestia then brought her head down towards his member and nuzzled it gently; causing him to moan loudly, which caused her to giggle slightly. "Do you like this you cheating pig?" She asked him.

"I hope you die; Bitch." Discord replied only to feel her bite the base of his shaft; causing him to yell out in pain, but he was quickly silenced by Celestia magically muzzling him.

"Now, now; we do not use foul language in this castle, so unless you want to have a sex change the hard way you will keep your mouth shut, and you will let me take what I want." Celestia said just before she brought the head of his member into her maw.

Discord released a muzzled moan of shame as he felt her head slowly move down his member; he could feel the small waves' of pleasure moving threw his body as she continued to engulf his member, once she was at the base she slowly moved her head back up his member, making a loud slurping sound in the process. For five whole minutes Celestia continued to pleasure him; not caring how loud his muffled growls' grew, but soon his growls turned back to loud moans which alerted her that he was close causing her to immediately stop pleasuring him.

Discord felt the muzzle on his mouth finally disappear allowing him to breath in a fresh breath of air; he then looked down at Celestia who was looking up at him with evil eyes', "Okay...you got what you want...now please...let me go." He begged only to receive a quick hit to the side of his face.

"I haven't got what I want just yet Discord." Celestia said before she shot a quick burst of magic down onto the floor; causing a well rounded piece of it to shoot up from the floor, Discord had a horrified look on his face while Celestia positioned her entrance at the top of his shaft.

"You ready stud." She said seductively before slowly licking his neck.

"I hope you DIE!" He shouted just before she slammed herself down onto his member; while the well rounded piece of stone quickly enter his anal entrance, causing him to yell loudly while she moaned in pleasure.

Celestia felt like she was a teenager again; she would be bouncing up and down on the member of the stallion that she had drugged, while she used her magic to animate an inanimate object so that it would thrust into the males lower entrance. She could hear Discord screaming loudly in pain as she continued to preform; which only turned her on even more, she loved it when the male was completely powerless it made her feel even more powerful than before, which in turn made her even more hornier than before.

Discord was in a complete hell; not only was he betraying Fluttershy- the love of his life-, but he was also being rapped by the very ruler of Equestria. If he could; he would've already destroyed Celestia with his magic, but for some reason he could not feel any of his magical powers' flowing within him. Which only meant that he had no other choice; but to be violated, and rapped by Celestia.

In just a few short hours Discord could feel the pressure in his lower regions' build; Celestia could also feel the pressure build in her lower regions' which cause her to scream loudly before she completely removed herself from his member, just before she started to stroke his member hard. Discord released a loud yell as he orgasmed; his seed landing all over Celestias faced, and other parts of her body. Celestia did her best to catch as much of it in her maw; which allowed her to swallow a little bit of it as he slowly stopped cumming, once he was she stood up and just looked at him. He was panting loudly and he seemed to be on the verge of passing out.

"You were great." She whispered.

"I Bucking hate you." He said could just before Celestia stabbed him in the chest with her horn; causing his blood to run down her body, turning her beautiful white coat into the deadly color of a beautiful rose. At some points she would open her mouth wide; allowing his blood to pool in her mouth, before she allowed it to pour slowly out of her maw which stained the inside of her mouth and the lower part of her neck.

She then walked away from his limp body with a smile on her face; once she was out of her dungeon she started to quickly walked towards her private bathroom, which she used only when she had a very stressful day. "I hope when my next heat cycle come; King Sombra will be back." Celestia said to herself just before arriving at the entrance to her private bathroom, "I swear him; along with Chrisilyas, and nightmare moon will be the greatest four way that I have ever had." She continued before closing the door to her bathroom.

(Location:Apartment in Ponyville. Time:4:45 PM.)

Nocturne quickly opened in closed the door with his magic; grunting slightly as he made his way threw the partially destroyed apartment. "Saixenn, Frostbite! I'm home!" He shouted only to hear the sound of hooves rapidly approaching the room he was in.

Frostbite then entered the room with a complete look of horror on his face, "About time you got here Nocturne, Saixenn is completely out of control!" He shouted just before Nocturne quickly walked up to him.

"What did he do this time?"

Just before Frostbite could answer Saixenn had entered the room; wearing a ponies skull over his head, "I am dead from the neck up!" He announced before coming to a stop right beside the two. "Oh hey Nocturne when did you get back?"

"Just now." Nocturne answered before he stared at Saixenn with a serious look, "Saixenn where did you get that skull?"

"I was grave-robbing again." Saixenn replied only to have Nocturne punch him hard in the gut. "What was that for?" He asked before coughing loudly.

"We already talked about this; if you steal something from a ponies grave you will upset their families', and when that happens they will go looking for the person who stole from the grave an."

"Oh don't worry Nocturne no one is going to be looking for this skull." Saixenn interrupted.

"And why is that?" Nocturne asked.

"Because it's your grandmothers skull." Saixenn replied only to get immediately tackled by Nocturne; who started to punch him in the head repeatedly while Frostbite slowly exited the apartment, leaving Nocturne to possibly kill the annoying pest that they call their roommate.


	13. Fluttering Night

***A gift for FlutterNight, a Twilight X OC, written by The Insane Shadow Hunter; As always, enjoy ^-^***

A single unicorn colt can be seen sitting alone on one of the many benches' in Canterlot; the colt had a blue and white main and tail, his coat was as white as a cloud, and on his flank was the mark of a quarter moon. A small smile stretched across his face as he looked up at the night sky; seeing the constellations' slowly forming as Celestia lowered the sun and Luna raised the moon, the colt loved to look up at the night sky and see the constellations as they appeared in the sky. It was the main reason why he found out that his special talent was astronomy; which earned him his mark.

"Yet again another perfect night Luna." The colt said before he used his magic to summon up a quill; a small sketch pad, and a small jar of ink. Quickly finishing up the sketch of what looked to be a huge scorpion.

The colt continued to draw the constellations' he saw; one was the image of a pegasus; another was the picture of what looked to be a creature pouring water out of a jar, and the third one looked like a ferocious wyrm. The colt continued to sketch the constellations' almost as if he was looking at the images' themselves; the details were remarkable, and the designs looked flawless. They almost as if they were merrily pictures' of the constellations' themselves.

"Wow, those are good pictures you have drawn." A female voice said from behind the colt; causing him to jump up out of the bench and turn around, allowing him to see a purple unicorn mare with a light blush on her face. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The mare said just before the colt laughed slightly.

"It's okay; I wasn't paying attention, and you startled me." The colt replied before he used his magic to put away the items he used to sketch the constellations'. "My name is Flutter night, what is yours?" He asked.

"My name is Twilight, Twilight Sparkle." The mare replied causing Flutter nights eyes' to go wide.

"Wait Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle as it the student of Princess Celestia?" Flutter night asked receiving a nod from Twilight. "Oh wow nice to meet you." He continued before extending his hoof out to shake hers'.

For a few short second they shook each others hooves; giving a friendly smile to the other before releasing the others hoof, "So what were you doing out here Flutter?" Twilight asked before Flutter night looked up to the night sky.

"I was sketching the ancient beasts' and Warriors' of the time before Equestria; you see even though they are stuck in the heavens above they still provide us with the elements of life that we need." Flutter night answered before summoning up his sketch pad again and showing it to Twilight. "It is a part time hobby of mine." He continued just before Twilight gave him back his pad.

"They all looked so amazing, where did you learn to draw like that?"

"To tell you the truth I have always drawn like." Flutter night was then interrupted by a loud booming sound causing both of them to look up to the sky; there they saw massive storm clouds' which had quickly moved over them during the short amount of time, "Oh no looks like it's going to rain." He said just before Twilight grabbed his front right hoof.

"Come on my brothers old house is nearby." Twilight said just before it stared to rain hard.

(Location:Twilights brothers house. Time:10:37PM.)

Both Twilight Flutter were lying down in front of the fireplace; feeling the warm heat move across their bodies, helping them slowly get dry.

"Thank you Twilight." Flutter night said before laying his head down on his front hooves', "If you hadn't had come along I would have still been drawn; and by the time I would have gotten back to my home, I would be a huge wet mess." He continued causing Twilight to giggle slightly before she nuzzled him gently.

"You are welcome Flutter night." She replied just before she heard him release a small yawn, "Go ahead and get some sleep I will wake you when it is morning." She said receiving a nod from him just before he gave into sleep.

Twilight waited for about an hour or two just to make sure that he was asleep; once she heard a next to silent snore come from him a devious smile stretched across her face, slowly she flipped the colt onto his back and stood over him. She then brought her head down to his neck and slowly ran her tongue up and his neck; causing him to shiver and moan slight, she then started to gently bite at certain parts of his neck making him shiver more violently and moan even louder. She then started to gently lick his chest area slowly working her way down until she reached her goal; her head was at his lower regions, and in her hooves was his slowly growing member. Slowly she licked it from base to head which in turn caused him to moan even louder.

"I hope he doesn't hate me for this." She though before she started to gently move both of her front hooves up and down his member, "But I am and heat, and I am afraid I cannot fight this urge any more." She continued just before she brought it into her maw; gently sucking on the head which caused him to groan slightly.  
Twilight could feel her lower region getting both hot and wet; she could hear him groaning and moaning loudly, which caused her to smile inwardly while she continued to pleasure him. Flutter night could not believe what he was dreaming about; the beautiful mare, Twilight had just forced him onto his back and just started pleasuring him. Her mane seemed to sparkle in the darkness; the pleasure seemed to almost real, he could also feel the pressure in his lower regions starting to build up to the point where he could not hold it any longer. Flutter night then shot up from where he lay; moaning loudly as he unknowingly shot his seed into Twilights' maw, for a few seconds he did nothing but take in deep breaths of air as he came off his pleasured high.

Twilight had a small smile stretch across her face; moving her head close to his ear she released a small warm breath of air which caused him to shiver, "You tasted really good." She said before gently biting his ear causing him to release a small gasp.

Flutter could not believe what he was dreaming of now; The purple unicorn mare that he had met only a few hours ago was now on the verge of mating with him, "Celestia, if this a dream please don't let it end now." He said in his mind just before he saw Twilight position her entrance at the tip of his Stallionhood.

"Are you ready?" She asked receiving a quick nod from him; taking in a quick breath of air she slammed herself down onto his shaft, causing both of them to moan loudly in pleasure before she started to slowly lift herself up and down his shaft. Flutter night could not believe how good and how real this dream felt; the way dream Twilights walls' clenched around his member, the way her warm breath made his body shiver in delight, and the way the waves of pleasure felt. They all felt so real but yet he could still feel that he was asleep.

Twilight had nothing but pleasure clouding her mind; every time she would lift herself up, she would slam back down harder than before. She was screaming loudly in complete ecstasy; while hearing him releasing full yells of which signaled to her that he was close, "Oh Twilight...I'm gonna!" She quickly lifted herself off of his member just before rubbing it hard with both of her hooves; forcing him to go completely over the edge, multiple strands of his thick hot stallion seed shot out of his member covering both of Twilights' hooves', her face, and some parts of her chest.

For just a few minute Flutter night did nothing but take in deep breaths'; as he slowly came down from his pleasured high, he then looked up only to see dream Twilight lie on her back with a seductive look on her face. She then placed one of her hooves at her entrance and smiled seductively, "Come and get it big boy." She said in a low seductive voice which caused him to slowly get to his hooves' and stand on top of her.  
He slowly positioned himself at her entrance once more; once he was ready he thrusted deep into her causing her to yelp out in surprise, but it was quickly followed by her moaning loudly in pleasure as he started to quickly thrust in and out of her. Flutter night felt like he was the luckiest colt in all of Equestria; no only was he dreaming about mating with the beautiful Unicorn mare that he had just met, but now he was mating for a second time with the dream Twilight unaware that he was actually mating with her. 23 minutes ago

Twilight could not believe how good this felt; she could fell the pressure-that had not been released just yet- building up inside of her again, only this time it was starting to become to much for her to hand. She then felt Flutter night come to a complete stop; she looked at him with a look of anger, but just before she could say anything she was flipped over onto her stomach just before he bit the back of her neck hard, forcing her to release and involuntary scream of pleasure.  
Flutter night then started thrusting harder and deeper into the mare; biting harder and harder into her neck with each thrust, she could hear her screaming loudly in pleasure signaling to him that she was close. He then pulled his member almost completely out of her just before slamming into her marehood harder then ever before; forcing them both completely over the edge, Flutter night could feel her wall constrict tightly around his member which forced him to not only release his seed inside of her, but it also caused him to bite her neck so hard that he had drawn blood. Twilight felt his hot fluid rush into her womb which caused her to release her own fluid; she released a loud scream as she felt him draw blood from the back of her neck, just before she felt him fall onto her back.

They both just breathed loudly for a few seconds; neither one of them wanted to move from their positions, they wanted to feel each others body so that they would know they were still their. "I love you Twilight." Flutter night said just before he started to gently lick her wound clean. "I love you." He continued before gently nuzzling the back of her head.

"I love you too Flutter night." Twilight replied before she nuzzled her head against his, "Just promise me one thing."

"What is it."

"Promise me that you will still be here when I wake up." She said only to receive a gently kiss on the lips from him.

"I promise." She heard him say causing her to smile just before she gave into her own sleep.

Flutter night awoke to find himself lying alone on the floor; slowly he got to his feet and walked towards a window, opening it wide so that his eyes would quickly adjust to the light. After a few short seconds of having his eyes' adjust he saw a small note lying on a chair; he quickly walked over to it and lifted it up with his magic only to immediately fall completely unconscious to the floor with the note slowly dropping beside him, the note only had five words on it that read. "You were great last night."

(Location:Amusement park on top of the Luna needle in Las Pegasus. Time:9:00 Pm.)

"Saixenn! How could we let you talk us into this!?" Both Frostbite and Nocturne shouted as they both gripped the bar that kept them seated on the ride; all three of them were sitting on a ride that was about to send them dangling over the edge of the 35 store building that was dedicated to Luna.

"You guys have got to learn how to loosen." Saixenn was then interrupted when the ride launched forward; causing both Frostbite and Nocturne to scream loudly while Saixenn yelled out in enjoyment, the cart then came to a slow stop just over the edge which caused the two in the front to take in a breath of relief. "Well this sucks." Saixenn said feeling completely ripped off, "I thought we were going to." Just then the breaks on the cart broke causing it to go completely over the edge.

Both Frostbite and Nocturne were screaming loudly in fear; while Saixenn was yelling loudly in excitement, "I'm to young to die!" Nocturne shouted just a Frostbite threw up only to have it come back and hit him hard in the face.

"Its been an honor gentlemen!" Saixenn shouted just as they could visibly see the ground. "The greatest ride is the last ride, coronal!"  
All three of them shouted loudly just before all three of them landed hard in the back of a manure truck; forcing all three of them to dig themselves out of tons of manure, once they manged to dig themselves out both Frostbite and Nocturne looked at Saixenn with a death glare. "You guys up for round?" Saixenn was interrupted by both of them tackling him hard forcing him to fall backwards; only to end up causing all three of them to fall threw an open Stallion-hole, which caused them to fall directly into a sewer.


	14. The Gala Roulette Returns!

*A Continue of The Gala Roulette, this takes place right after the first one with Soarin and Rainbow Dash, this is an Applejack X Big Macintosh incest fic. Written by NoctourneOfShadows, enjoy. ^-^, and Revised by ShadowofaDemon88*

Nocturne, Minus, Vinyl Scratch, and Flame Storm were all sitting at the table. They had been waiting for Soarin and Rainbow Dash to get back from their engagement. In the mean time, Flame Storm successfully had sex with Minus while Noctourne and Vinyl were cleaning up from quite a spectacular show of their own.

"Man! How long does it take for Soarin to get a mare laid!?" Flame Storm exclaimed. He was a unicorn stallion with a red coat and a darker red mane and tail, there was a bit of orange highlight in there too. Flame Storm's cutie mark was a fire emblem. Nocturne could only chuckle a bit at Flame's frustration. "What are you laughing at?"

"When the board was spinning; I used magic in the middle of sex with Vinyl, and made it land on Soarin for her. I saw the way she was looking at him; it was a little pathetic really. I mean she was like a hungry little school filly with her first crush if you looked closely enough. It was just so hard not to do, ya know?" Nocturne said still laughing.

"Nice one bro." Flame Storm said as he bro-hoofed Nocturne.

"So how was Minus in the sack?" Nocturne said. This comment was immediately followed by Flame Storm glaring daggers at Nocturne, and by the looks of things wanting to pimp-slap him into next week. All this was because of one reason. Minus was a stallion; he had a black coat with a darkish blue mane and tail, his cutie mark was a red minus sign. So Flame Storm got stuck with fucking another stallion, which got him really pissed.

"Dude, why did I have to get stuck with that?" Flame Storm said still steaming.

"Howdy boys!" The group of ponies heard a southern accent call from a little ways away. They looked over to see an orange mare with a sun treated blonde mane and enchanting sap green eyes walking casually down the hall toward the group. Her cutie mark was shining red apples, and alongside of her was a big red stallion with a short orange mane and tail; he sported a huge green apple cutie mark. The two walked over to the table and sat down fully aware of what this table had going on.

"Aww yes now things get real, so it's Applejack now joining the party, three time champion of The Gala Roulette. Quite impressive I must say," Nocturne said impersonating a royal accent. He then busted out laughing his flank off, at both himself and some of Applejack's previous requirements to win their little game.

"So are ya'll gonna get this started or what?" Applejack said putting down a large bag of bits on the table.

"Whoa! So we're doing bets now, sweet! Woo this ought to be more fun," Flame Storm said as he laid back into his chair.

"Eeyup! Last pony standing wins 500 bits," Big Macintosh said anteing up his bits into the pot. The other ponies looked at each other and nodded; they then put their bits down on the table, to the sum of 500.

"What about Soarin and Rainbow Dash? I mean they might want a piece of this action as well," Minus asked.

"Hey, you snooze you lose right, and I have a feeling those two will be snoozing together well after the royal guards start kicking their flanks out tomorrow," Nocturne said.

"Alright, I'll go first," Flame Storm said as he grabbed the board violently and spun it hard. After a few minutes it landed on Minus, once again. Flame Storm looked at the board twitching with obvious rage at his bad luck; he threw his bits into the middle and trotted off with quite an audible "Buck you Nocturne!"

"Yeehaw! Well that's one of ya'll down and only five to go. I guess you're next to spin there Vinyl," Applejack said as Vinyl grabbed the board and spun it; after a few seconds it landed on Minus. Vinyl smiled, although from where she was sitting, she had no reason to worry whoever the board actually had landed on.

"Come on sweetie, you're not gonna quit cause you got little ole me instead of Flame, now are you?" Vinyl said with a seductive wink and walked past Minus into one of the bedrooms nearby. Minus followed shyly, even though having played the game before; he still was a bit bashful with mares out of his league.

"So it's just me, mah brother and Nocturne left. That means…oh gosh; I do not want to sleep with Nocturne! He's way to over-confident and my rival here. This could be bad." Applejack thought. "The alternative is mah big brother though, consarnit why that minus feller have to go out? Well I ain't losin all these bits that easily."

Applejack then grabbed the board very slowly. She shivered as she spun the board hard leaving her fate entirely to chance. It was spinning and spinning, all the while Nocturne was smiling mischievously at her. Applejack was getting pissed as the board began slowing down and slowly landed upon her brother. Nocturne raised his hoofs in the air thinking victory, as Big Macintosh and Applejack's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"And that is why you don't bring family members to the game!" Nocturne said laughing so hard that he was having difficulty staying in his seat. He got past the first round without doing a pony, and better yet for him, anypony whom he did not want to do.

Applejack and Big Macintosh hearts were now beating fast as they looked at each other. In the Apple Family, it was not rare to see a family member mating with another family member, but they had never before looked at each other in that way. Applejack however looked down to see that Big Macintosh was happy about the result. She smiled and took Big Macintosh's hoof into her own, and then they walked off into one of the Canterlot bedrooms.

Applejack and Big Macintosh walked into the lavish bedroom, it was very fancy with a crystal chandelier and a big plush king-size bed waiting in it. Applejack closed the door behind them, as Big Macintosh turned around to Applejack who was looking at him seductively.

"Big Macintosh, all my life, I had never noticed you as a sexy stallion; but ah must say, you look mighty attractive right now considering the riff-raff that got stuck outside," Applejack said as she walked over to him. Big Macintosh looked at her with dreamy eyes as Applejack pushed Big Mac onto the bed and eagerly climbed up to join him. Applejack began to survey her big brother's powerful red body. She took notice of things she was entirely oblivious to before this moment; his strong shoulder, soft coat fur, slightly dirty but wavy mane, and most important of all, the subtle musk that seemed to ooze from every pore of his body. Applejack was slowly losing herself to her own big brother, when reality returned to her in a big way; Macintosh's equipment was hard and ready to go, and Applejack could not help but smile in sinful anticipation.

"A big one for a big stallion I see," she said smiling as Big Macintosh had a deep blush come across his face. Applejack then hopped on top of the bed and laid on top of Big Macintosh. She turned around to where her backside was showing to her brother, before slowly lying down to where her marehood was touching Big Mac's lips and where Big Mac's stallionhood was touching her lips.

"Time for the preparations big bro," Applejack said as she slowly put Big Macintosh's impressive stallionhood into her mouth and. Applejack started with long and wet licks along its length. Quickly after starting, a blush to match her brother's could be seen across her face. The heat she was feeling in herself and from Mac's rod just drove her to continue. Slowly she began to engulf the meat into her moist maw, but something was mildly amiss. Big Macintosh was doing nothing but staring at his sister's slowly moistening marehood. Applejack scooted down to where her marehood was touching Big Mac's mouth. He finally got the message and began to lick Applejack's marehood causing her to release a long moan, almost purr. She then began to suck on Big Mac's stallionhood with more gusto; welcoming her brother's now deepening tongue in her marehood, by slowly swallowing every inch she could manage without choking. Big Macintosh was having a field day as he continued to lap up the juices now flowing out of his eager little sister. After a while, Applejack began to suck faster and deeper bringing Big Macintosh very close to his first climax.

"Applejack! Im'ma coming," Big Macintosh said and Applejack began long deep plunges onto the shaft until Big Macintosh came into her mouth. She then stopped sucking and raised her head of the member; she licked her lips getting the jizz off her face that only got there while unable to swallow all that was coming out of her brother.

"Well big bro, you've been having fun, but ah ain't nearly wet enough to get this big piece of meat in me yet. Are y'all gonna sit there gawking or eat me out like ya mean it ya big lug?" She commanded as Big Macintosh continued to lick until her marehood was finally dripping wet. Applejack turned around a planted a sloppy kiss on her brother having now done his job. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and the look in her eyes was simply describable as a blessing that nature can only offer two who are so close.

"Ah think I'm wet enough now, my sexy brother," Applejack said as she put her hooves on Big Mac's chest and lifted herself up slightly to get her legs around her brother's waist. Applejack then scooted down a little, rubbing her marehood down his stomach for fun, to Big Mac's still erected stallionhood.

"Ya ready bro?" Applejack asked as Big Macintosh nodded with a blush. Applejack took a moment to rub her drenched withers along the length of Mac's equipment a few times. She wanted to save her marehood for later so when it finally came time to mount her awaiting brother, she dropped her tight plothole on his stallionhood. Big Macintosh thought it was much too tight at first. Applejack was hurting just a bit, but she slowly made it half-way down on Big Mac's stallionhood.

"It's just too tight AJ!" Big Mac said in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Codswallop bro, just lemme git used to you and it will all be over soon," Applejack said with a confident wink.

"But AJ, the game isn't done after this."

"Are you trying to say my hearts making promises my legs can't keep. Again with this, big brother! Well I'll show you how your little sis gets it done!" Applejack finally inserted the whole thing into her wanting ass. She rose up and went back down slowly, until it finally loosened her all up and didn't hurt at all anymore. Applejack began to ride faster and faster, but Big Macintosh had a better idea as he flipped Applejack over on the bed; he then slid his stallionhood out of her, which didn't make her happy in the least.

"Whoa wha, Big Macintosh, ah was doing just fine on my own," Applejack said a bit mad.

"Eeyup, but ah have a way that makes it much easier on yourself. You have been doing all the work, now it's time for you to enjoy it." Big Macintosh said as Applejack nodded. Applejack was on her knees with her plot facing Big Macintosh's erected stallionhood. He then mounted her plothole and slowly began pushing into his wanting sister until she had once again took him all the way to the hilt. He began getting faster and faster as Applejack felt her brother's warm, big stallionhood fill her ass completely. Mac continued to ride her for about 5 minutes; Applejack was enjoying herself as she began to do her work too. She slammed herself back toward her brother with every thrust. Sweat began to pour out of the skin of the loving siblings. Truly it was a sight to behold, Macintosh was tenderly dominating his country little sister. Her bronze coat fur becoming damp with the juices the two bodies were exchanging; while her blonde mane and tail shined angelically in the light of the crystal chandelier still looming over the bed.

Big Macintosh finally met his match and began pumping spurt after spurt of cum into his sister's hungry plot. Applejack moaned loudly through a soft climax of her own, as she felt Big Macintosh's warm cum fill her every nook and cranny of her back door. As strong and sturdy a stallion Mac was, no mare before had ever pushed him so far over the edge. After sliding himself carefully out of his sister's slightly mess plot, he passed out on the bed with a goofy grin on his rustic face.

"That big ole baby couldn't even make it through round one." Applejack huffed out of exhaustion, coming down from the afterglow. "I guess I'll save my marehood for later times," She smiled as she had fainted right next to her brother, while near whispering, "I love you big brother."

(Outside the door)

"Wow, this is defiantly going on the ponynet," Nocturne said as he laughed his ass off. He looked down to see Vinyl, back from taking care of Minus, sucking on his stallionhood. "That's a good girl"


	15. Trouble

***A Flutter Dash fic Written by The Insane Shadow Hunter, I requested for him to write it because I honestly love this pairing, it is also the longest Clopfic we have wrote here on Clopfic Galore with a record total of 3,713 words (Including the Author's note), and it also introduces our new 'Idea Manager' Flutter Night. Enjoy my friends. ^-^.**

"You stupid Bitch!" A stallions voice yelled before it was followed by the sound of something glass shattering against a wall or floor; Fluttershy can be heard screaming loudly before the sound of a hoof being slammed into her face echoed threw the air, "I let you go out to the market and what do you do, you come back and tell me your pregnant!" The stallion voice shouted again just before the sound of Fluttershy being thrown hard onto the ground was heard.

Fluttershy then looked up at her Colt-friend threw tear filled eyes'; she then felt one of his hooves slam into her stomach causing her to scream loudly, she then felt him slam another one of his hooves into her stomach again before he walked out of her home. Fluttershy could help but cry heavily just until she felt something wet move down her hind legs causing her to look down towards them; She could see a huge pool of blood at her lower half only for it to be followed by a premature form of her foal, "No my baby!" Fluttershy shouted as she cradled the bloody foal in her arms.

Slowly Fluttershy rocked back and forth while she held her foal; she could not believe it, she had just heard that she was going to be a mother in three months and now it had just been taken from her. She then gently nuzzled the lifeless form of her foal; having a small amount of blood smear onto her muzzle, she then heard the sound of her door opening causing her to turn around only to see her best friend Rainbow dash running over to her.

"Fluttershy! I heard you screaming, are you?" Rainbow dash gasped loudly when she saw the bloody for of a new born foal, "Celestia no, is." Rainbow dash was then hit hard-which only felt like a gentle slap- multiple times by Fluttershy who was crying waterfalls of tear, "Fluttershy."

"Why! Why! Why did you take so long? Because of you my baby is dead, and now I can never be." Fluttershy then fell to her knees while holding her friend; Rainbow Dash then wrapped her front hooves around her friend who was taking in shaking breaths', "I can never be a mother now." Fluttershy choked out before she completely broke down into a crying mess.

Rainbow Dash just held her friend tightly; she felt anger and sorrow, anger towards the fucking colt that had done this to the kindest mare in Ponyville, and sorrow for the future that Fluttershy had just lost. It was not long till Rainbow Dash carried her friend over to the couch; allowing her friend to lay down on top of her, she could feel Fluttershy nuzzling her gently as her tears came to a slow stop.

"I'm sorry Rainbow." Fluttershy said only to have her friend rub her back gently.

"Don't be, you need someone to take your rage out on." Rainbow dash replied only to have her friend nuzzle her once more. "I swear when I get my hooves on the colt that did this to you I." She was then interrupted by the sound of Fluttershy's' door opening allowing her to see a colt with a black trash bag enter the house.

Rainbow dash then had a look of anger appear on her face, "You no good son of a!" She was then stopped by her friend holding a hoof in front of her.

"No Rainbow dash that bastard is mine." Fluttershy said before she got up and walked up to her Ex-Colt friend, "Back stabber?"

"What Flutter-bitch?"

"I've one thing to say."

"What?"

**(Lyrics to I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift)**

**(Fast paced electric guitar intro)**

Fluttershy then stared at her EX with the stare; causing him to immediately back away from her, only to get actually hit hard by her in the side of his head.

**(Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago. I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me. You found me. You found me-e-e-e-e-e-e.)**

Fluttershy then lifted a hard cover book up above his head; only to slam it on the back of his head hard, almost knocking him out.

**(I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that, and when I fell hard you took a step back. Without me, without me, without me.)**

Back stabber was then kicked hard in his back by Rainbow dash; only to get hit hard in the face by Fluttershy again, except this time she had hit him with a vase that he had gotten for her.

(And he's long gone; when He's next to me, and I realize the blame is on me.)

Fluttershy then holds Backstabber up against; allowing him to see her flash him an evil grin, just before she slammed him down hard onto the floor.

**(Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in; so shame on me now, flew me to places I have never been. So you put me down Oh!)**

Rainbow dash then stomps both of her front hooves' on Back stabbers' back; causing him to yell out in pain.

**(I knew you were trouble when you walked in; so shame on me now, flew me to places I have never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble.)**

Back stabber then looks up only to have Fluttershy's' hoof smash into his face once again.

**(No apologies; He'll never see you cry, pretend he doesn't know. That he's the reason why; you're drowning, you're drowning, and you're drowning.)**

Rainbow dash picks Back stabber up off the floor; only to drag him into the kitchen, and hold his head in the sink under the water.

**(And I heard you moved on; from whispers on the street, a new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be.)**

Rainbow dash then pulled Back stabbers head out of the water; only to slam his head down hard into the floor, which caused him to yell out in pain again.

**(And now I see; now I see; now I see. He was long gone when he met me, and I realize the joke is on me.)**

Just as Back stabber got back up to his feet; he was hit hard in the dead again, only this time he had been hit in the back of the head with a frying pan.

**(I knew you were trouble when you walked in; so shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been, so you put me down.)**

Back stabber could feel his body being lifted up off the ground; only to get slammed up against a wall, and then back onto the floor.

**(Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in; so shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground)**

Both Fluttershy and Rainbow dash punch Back stabber in the face.

**(Oh; Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh; Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble.)**

Back stabber then sees an opportunity and runs out of the house; just before getting hit hard one last time.

**(When your saddest fear; come creeping in, that you never loved me or her or anyone or anything. Yeah!**)

Fluttershy then throws one last thing at the fleeing colt; while shouting out in anger, and hurt.

**(I knew you were trouble when you walked in; so shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been. So you put me down.)**

Fluttershy then breaks down crying only to feel her friend wrap her hooves around her body.

**(Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in; so shame on me now, flew me to paces I've never been; now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh, oh, trouble, trouble trouble.)**

Fluttershy then nuzzles her friend gently; only to feel her nuzzle her back.

**(I knew you were trouble when you walked in; trouble, trouble, trouble. I knew you were trouble when you walked in; trouble, trouble, trouble. / end of song)**

Rainbow dash could feel Fluttershy's' body shake violently as she cried; which caused her to nuzzle her once more, trying her best to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay Fluttershy." Rainbow dash said; knowing full well that her words didn't mean shit right now, "I promise this will never happen to you again." She continued

"I promise."

**(Location: Fluttershy's' home. Time: 10:00 PM. Time since incident: One year.)**

Fluttershy slowly lowered herself down onto her bed; the memory of losing her first foal replaying in her mind, which caused a few tears to fall from her eyes. Every night she would feel the painful beatings from her Ex-colt friend, and every morning she would wake up to the sound of a foal crying only to quickly realize it was just her imagination. Her body then shook violently as she felt a cool sensation move threw her entire body; which reminded her just how alone she felt in the world, but then she felt something warm wrap across her body which caused her to release a loud gasp.

"Hey Fluttershy." The gentle voice of her friend Rainbow dash said; causing her to smile happily, "Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Just a little depressed." Fluttershy answered receiving a nuzzle to the back of her head; along with a tighter hug, "Thank you Rain."

"I'm sorry Fluttershy!" She heard her friend shout; just before she could feel if friends' tears' falling onto the back of her head, "If I had been here soon I would have been able to save your foal; I would have been able to keep that no good son of a bitch from hurting you, and I could have." Rainbow Dash was then interrupted by her friend quickly turning around so that she could face her and wrapping her into a tight hug; which took her completely by surprise.

"You do not have to apologize about anything Rainbow." Fluttershy said just before her own tears started to fall from her eyes'; "It was Backstabbers' fault, not yours!" She then hiccupped loudly before burying her face into her friend's shoulder, "Don't blame yourself for a mistake that I made." She then took in a quivering breath. "Please don't blame yourself." She continued just before her friend started to gently rock her back and forth; tightening her hug on her.

"Please don't cry Fluttershy." Rainbow begged while she started to gently rub the spot in between her best friend's wings, "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry Dash; but ever since that day I have not been able to forget that night, and it has caused me to go into a deep almost every night." Fluttershy cried just before she looked he friend in the eyes.

"Do you want me to help you with your depression?" Rainbow dash asked receiving a quick nod from her friend.

"Yes Rainbow; Please help me with my depression, please make me feel good." Fluttershy begged just before Rainbow started to gently rub her body against her friend.

Fluttershy moaned softly as her friends soft fur moved across her body; the feeling started to make her insides grow warm, which caused her to start licking her friend's neck slowly. Rainbow felt her entire body shake as a small wave of pleasure coursed threw her body; the feeling of her friends' warm tongue moving slowly across her neck felt magnificent to her, which also caused her to slowly lick her friend's neck also. Both mares' wings shot up from their backs; causing both of them to moan as they continued to please the other, their bodies rocked back and forth against each other, their tails enter twining, and their hooves gently massaging the others body. It was not long until Rainbow kissed Fluttershy on the lips'; causing both of them to release moans of passion just until they finally released the others lips.

"Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said with a voice filled with lust as she looked into her friend's eyes', "Please...Please, Celestia make me feel good." She continued receiving a quick nod from Rainbow just before she stood on her hooves, allowing her to turn around so that her head was at Fluttershy's' entrance, and so that her own was at Fluttershy's' face. "Make me feel good." Fluttershy quietly moaned just before both mares started to gently lick the others entrance.

Rainbow gently swirled her tongue around Fluttershy's' entrance; while Fluttershy darted her tongue in and out of Rainbows, both of them moaning loudly in pleasure as the pleased the other. Rainbow had always dreamed about this; but this was not a dream it was reality, she then felt Fluttershy's' tongue thrust deep into her cause her to moan even louder than just before she did the same to Fluttershy which earned her a very soft moan. Fluttershy had never felt this good before; not even with her colt-friend who had shared only one night with her, but it wasn't romantic at all. She remembered crying out in pain as he took her innocence; followed by her begging him to stop only to have one of his hooves hit her hard in the jaw which almost knocked her out, and when he was done with her he just walked away to get some hard cider only to leave her as a broken bloody sperm covered mess on the hard floor.

"Oh,...Rainbow stop." Fluttershy said causing Rainbow to immediately stop her actions. "No...Don't stop." Fluttershy said causing Rainbow to smile seductively before she continued to please her friend. Both mares were moaning loudly every few seconds; Rainbow was darting her tongue in and out of Fluttershy in a fast pace, While Fluttershy dug her tongue deep into Rainbow. It was not long until they both were gasping and screaming out in pleasure; they knew that their big moment was coming, and it would not be much longer.

"Rainbow...Please...kiss me." Fluttershy begged as she pulled herself away from her friends entrance allowing Rainbow to quickly turn around so that she could kiss her friend; once they both felt each others lips press against their own it sent them both over the edge, their lower regions release their juices covering not only the bed sheets but also the others lower areas. After a few short minutes Rainbow collapsed fully on top of Fluttershy who quickly held her tight up against her body, "Thank you Rainbow." Fluttershy said in a voice just above a whisper. "I love you." She said before finally giving into sleep.

"I love you too." Rainbow replied before she joined Fluttershy in her own pleasured induced sleep.

**(Location: Canterlot. Time: Midnight.)**

"Come on man you can do this! You can do this! Ugh I can't do this." Flutter night shouted as he paced back and fourth inside some darkened hallway.

"There you are Flutter night, where have you been?" The voice of Nocturne asked from behind him; causing him to turn around just as Nocturne walked up to him.

"Oh, sorry Nocturne I have just been so stressed lately; I mean ever since that incident with Twilight, and then the incident with Saixenn when he almost burnt me alive. I haven't been able to practice my music." Flutter night replied before he felt a gentle hoof on his back.

"Ah you'll be fine man." Nocturne said before patting his back a few time, "Come on were on in three." He said before he ran down the hallway.

"Okay, okay. I can do this. I can do this. I can."

"Flutter night!" Nocturne shouted.

"Fuck." Flutter night cursed silently before he ran down the hallway to catch up with Nocturne.

The sound of multiple ponies clapping and cheering can be heard just before a dark red light appeared all around them

**(Lyrics to Rob Zombies Dragula/strange music intro/ Superstition, fear, and jealousy)**

All of the ponies can be heard cheering just as multiple geysers of fire erupted from the stage.

**(Drum solo/ slash guitar fade in)**

Nocturne; Flutter night, Saixenn, and Frostbite can be seen walking out of the flames, all of them looking like demons straight from hell. Frostbite was playing on what looked to be a base guitar; Flutter night was playing a classic V shaped guitar, Saixenn was playing on drums, and Nocturne was walking up to the microphone that was in the center of the stage.

**(Dead I am the one, exterminating Sun. slipping threw the trees, strangle in the breeze.)**

Flutter night can be seen banging his head as he played his guitar; causing most of the ponies in the courtyard to cheer loudly.

**(Dead I am the sky; watching angels cry, while they slowly turn, conquering the worm.)**

Nocturne's eye's then glowed an eerie yellow; causing a few ponies that were close to the stage to quickly back away.

**(Dig threw the ditches; and burn threw the witches, and slam in the back of my Dragula. Dig threw the ditches; and burn threw the witches, and slam in the back of my Dragula.)**

Saixenn is then shown doing a quick drum solo just before Nocturne is show standing on in front of a strange demonic looking puppet.

**(Dead I am the pools; spreading from the fool, we get what you need, nowhere as you bleed. Dead I am the rat; feast upon the cat, tender is the fur, dying as you purr.)**

Blood is then shown pouring all over them causing a few of the ponies in the audience to scream loudly; as they watched three of the band member drink the blood like true demons.

**(Dig threw the ditches; and burn threw the witches, and slam in the back of my Dragula. Dig threw the ditches; and burn threw the witches and slam in the back of my Dragula.)**

All four of them moving slowly just as Frostbite started his solo.

**(Do it baby; do it baby. / Small guitar solo. Do it baby, do it baby. Burn like an animal!)**

Both Saixenn and Frostbite are shown being cover in blood again; just before it shows Nocturne pulling a unicorn mare with white fur, dark sunglasses and a violet mane with a single white streak down it that matched her tail and on the mares flank was the mark of a music note.

(Dead I am the knife; dig into the skin, knuckle crack the bone, twenty-one to win!)

Nocturne is then shown kissing the mare quickly just before tossing her back into the crowd; which safely carried her away from the stage. The mare then looked back only to see Nocturne shooting her a quick wink.

**(Dead I am the dog; hound of hell you cried, devil on your back, I can never die!)**

More blood is then shown being dumped on them; only for it to be followed by multiple geysers of fire erupting all around them.

**(Dig threw the ditches; and burn threw the witches, and slam in the back of my Dragula! Dig threw the ditches; and burn threw the witches, and slam in the back of my Dragula!)**

All four of them are then shown moving slowly once more.

**(Do it baby; do it baby. / Small base solo. Do it baby, do it baby. Bury me like an animal!)**

All four of them are then shown playing their instruments hard; just as the song started to come to an end.

**(Dig threw the ditches; and burn threw the witches, and slam in the back of my Dragula! Dig threw the ditches; and burn threw the witches, and slam in the back of my Dragula!)**

The others are shown disappearing in a cloud of smoke; only to leave Nocturne who stared evilly at the audience.

**(Dig threw the ditches; and burn threw the witches, and slam in the back of my Dragula! Dig threw the ditches; and burn threw the witches, and slam in the back of my Dragula! / Song ends.)**

The audience is then shown cheering loudly; only to have the mare that was carried all the way to the back of the crowd, suddenly dragged away by a bloody hoof.

(Location: Self propelled bus carriage on the way back to Ponyville. Time: Midnight)

"OH YES! BUCK YES! FUCK ME HARDER NOCTURNE!" The mare known as Vinyl scratch shouted causing the other occupants of the carriage to groan loudly in annoyance.

"Damn it Nocturne! Are you both almost done!?" Frostbite shouted only to hear another scream of pleasure echo threw the carriage.

"That answer your question Frostbite?" Saixenn asked before he tried to fall asleep again.

"Um...Saixenn? What are you doing back here, I thought you were driving?" Flutter night asked only to have Saixenn look towards him in annoyance.

"I thought you were driving Flutter night?"

"Then who's?" Frostbite is then interrupted by the sound of the carriage hitting something hard; causing Flutter night to immediately run up to the front of the vehicle, stopping it quickly allowing the three of them to step off the bus. While Nocturne and Vinyl continued to Buck in the back.

The three then found the dead body of a stallion that had a cutie mark with a knife stabbing into the back of something; Saixenn then placed his fingers at the stallion's neck, only to realize that it had no pulse causing him to shake his head.

"Damn it." Frostbite said as he stared at the body.

"What do we do now?" Flutter night asked before looking at Frostbite who stared at Saixenn.

The screen then shows the Stallions head mounted on the front of the bus; while Saixenn is shown driving the carriage, yelling loudly as he drove the carriage at high speed down the road back to Ponyville.


	16. Stress Relief

***Written by The Insane Shadow Hunter, Enjoy ^-^***

"Heavy shield; take Shadow rush and Back breaker on a scouting mission to the Everfree, the rookies need some field work." Shinning armor said causing the three soldiers to salute him.

"Yes Sir!" Heavy shield shouted before all three of them started to run towards the exit of the city.

Shining armor released a low sigh before he started to walk towards the north wall; he had so much to do today that it was not even funny, he had to make sure that the reconstruction of the north wall was going smoothly, he had to get a field report from the Pegasus guards that he had sent to scout for any signs of hostility from the diamond dogs, and then he had to report to the Princess for debriefing after he had finished his rounds.

"Shining armor, Sir!" A stallion's voice shouted from behind him causing him to turn around; allowing him to see another new guard running towards him. "A soldier from the north wall sends a reconstruction report!"

"Speak or forever hold your peace." Shining armor replied.

"Reconstruction is complete; the north wall has been fully repaired." The soldier said causing him to smile in relief.

"Thank you private; you may return to your post." Shining replied before the soldier saluted him.

"Sir, yes sir!" The soldier replied before running back towards its posts.

"Now I only have one more thing left on my list." Shining said to himself before he walked off to the Pegasus barracks.

(Location: Shining Armors home. Time: Late Afternoon.)

Princess Cadence looked lustfully at a picture of Shining Armor; she had sweat on her forehead, and she seemed to be panting heavily. "Oh, Shining." She moaned out before it is shown that she was gently rubbing her entrance, "Why must you make me wait?" She asked before she fell on her back allowing her to use both of her front hooves to rub her entrance. Her panting increased and her rubbing became harder; her mouth was wide open in a silent scream, and her wings were flared open on the ground so that they wouldn't be crushed underneath her. "Oh my Celestia!" She shouted as she continued to pleasure herself.

Soon, Cadence had started to slowly push one of her hooves into her entrance; causing her moan even louder than before, but it did little to fully please her. She then closed her eyes and imagined her Colt-friend standing above her; he had a devious look on his face, and he seemed to be waiting for her to give him the command. "OH BUCK, SHINING! PLEASE STOP MAKING ME BUCKING WAIT!" She shouted at him to thrust deeply into her. Cadence released a loud scream as she felt Shinning thrusting into her; each time he would thrust into her she would feel him go deeper, and ever time he would pull out he would only thrust harder into her. "Oh yes." She moaned out as he continued to thrust into her.

(Location: Soldiers showers.)

"Oh, Cadence." Shining moaned out as he continued to tub his Stallion hood; imagining that his wife was right there with him, moving quickly up and down his shaft. His breathing had turned into a low groaning sound; the pleasure coursing threw his body as the warm wad slowly slid down his body, causing his pleasure to intensify.

"Oh Shining!"

"Oh Cadence!"

"I'm so close." They both moaned out as they felt their orgasms coming fast. "Shining!" Cadence shouted as she felt her orgasm hit her like a tone of bricks; "Cadence!" Shinning shouted as his released his seed onto the shower floor having it quickly washed down a drain that was in the middle of the floor. Both of them can be heard breathing heavily as they came down from their pleasure highs'; Slowly Cadence is shown making her way to the bed while Shining is shown walking out of the showers, "I cannot wait."

"Till he gets home."

"Till I get home." Shinning said while he slowly walked to his locker so that he could get into a more comfortable outfit.

(Location: Shining Armors home. Time: late in the evening.)

"Cadence." Shinning said as he stepped into his home, "Cadence, I'm home." He continued before he started to walk to their room so that he could undress. It did not take him long to reach their room; but once he opened the door he saw his girlfriend lying flat on her back on the bed, all four of her hooves tied to the four different parts of the bed exposing herself to him.

"Cadence?" Shinning said in a voice of complete shock; earning him a smile from her before she slowly wiggled her lower regions at him.

"Do you like what you see?" Cadence asked already knowing what the answer was, "Come and get it big boy." She said causing him to smile seductively before he slowly walked up to the bed.

Cadence watched as her Colt-friend stood above her; smiling seductively before he started to gently lick her neck, causing her to moan loudly. Shinning knew that she loved it when he licked her neck; because he knew where most of her sweet spots were, and every time he would pass over one she would let out a moan of pleasure. Cadence could feel herself getting wet and hot; immediately she looked towards him with lust filled eyes and slowly licked his neck, causing him to look towards her and pull her into a passionate kiss.

Shinning was in heaven; the feeling of his wife's soft lips' pressed against his felt amazing, and the way her soft coat would rub up against his sent small waves of pleasure threw his body causing his stallionhood to grow and become fully erect in a matter of seconds. Both lovers a shown laying on their bed as they continued their foreplay; but in a small mirror that rested on a desk not to far away from the bed, Shinning is shown rubbing his erect member at the entrance of what looked to be a strange insect pony creature. It had a blacked colored coat and insect like wings; its hooves had multiple holes inside of them, and it had massive fangs like a vampire that were already embedded deeply into Shinning armors neck but it looked like he didn't care. It was not long until the creature released his neck and brought him into another deep kiss; before it positioned its entrance at the tip of his shaft, causing him to gently tease her entrance.

"Oh Shinning!" The creature moaned out in an insect like voice; before sinking its teeth into his neck again, "Buck me!" it moaned out only to immediately cause him to become afraid before he moved his shaft away from her entrance. "What are you doing?" The creature cried out as it looked towards Shinning in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry Cadence, but I can't." He replied while looking away from her with his eyes shut tight.

"Why my love?" She asked before untied herself from the bed.

"I'm a vir...vir..."

"Virgin." Cadence finished for him causing him to nod his head.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that." He was interrupted by her pulling him into another passionate kiss; only to break it just a few short seconds later, "Cadence." He moaned out.

"I am one also love; just like you I was afraid that I was not going to be good enough for you." Cadence said just before a small amount of tears started to fall from her eyes.

Shinning could no longer hold back his tears; he quickly pressed his lips against hers unaware that he was kissing a strange insect looking creature that was using some kind of magic to draw a strange green light from his lips. Shinning quickly broke the kiss and looked into the creature tear stained eyes, "I love you." He whispered into its ear.

"I know you do." It whispered back before it lied back down onto its back; pulling him on top, so that he could look down towards it. "Now make us whole." It continued before he eased himself into its entrance.

Both of them released loud gasps of pleasure as he pushed into her; the feeling of her warm wet walls constricting his member nearly sent him over the edge when he just inserted the tip of his member into her, the creature felt his member come into contact with her barrier which caused her to look up towards him. After a few short seconds she gave him a nod which caused him to thrust into her; forcing her to scream out in pain, Shinning immediately pressed his lips into hers before he started to slowly thrust into her quickly turning her scream of pain into a scream of pleasure. The creature smiled wickedly before sinking its fangs into his neck again; causing the strange yellow light to appear on him once more, although the creature acted like a vampire that would normally feed on the blood on the living, it was feeding on his love for the mare known as Cadence that she had locked away just below the castle.

"Oh, Cadence." He moaned out as he started to thrust deeper into her, "You're so warm." he continued only to feel her hooves wrap around his body before she brought her head up to his ear.

"Shining." She moaned out in a hot breath that was just barely above a whisper; the creature felt his body shiver in a small amount of pleasure causing it to have a sinister idea enter its head, the creature started to release more hot breaths of air near the stallions ear causing him to moan lightly before he quickened the pace of his thrusting. "Oh yes." The creature hissed out in pleasure.

Shining then released a loud groan before pace slowed to a small thrust; he felt his soon to be mates hooves gently rub the back of his head, causing some of his muscles to slowly relax. "Cadence...I'm." He felt one of her hooves on his lips while she made a small shushing sound. "Go ahead...make us whole." He heard her whisper causing him to give one final hard and deep thrust into her sending them both over the edge.

Shining felt the walls of his mate constrict tightly around his member; while the creature started to feel his seed entering her womb, feeding her the greatest amount of love that a stallion could give to a mare. Both of them were panting loudly; and sweating heavily, neither one of them wanted to move from their position because they wanted to feel the other before they gave into sleep, and before they awoke from their sleep.

"I love you Cadence." Shining said while tears started to fall from his eyes once more. "I love you." He said again before he fell asleep on top of her.

The creature smiled evilly before wrapping its hooves around his body, "I love you too." It said before it sank its teeth into his neck once more, "My prey." It whispered before it continued to feed off his love for the mare known as Cadence.


	17. Family Secrets

***Written by The Insane Shadow Hunter, and edited by ShadowofaDemon88***

The sound of the front door opening and closing quickly got Pinkie Pie's attention from her work. She spun around excitedly, only to see her two favorite teens that she had known since they were foals, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. "Hi Kids!" Pinkie shouted, causing the both of them to jump with her loud voice. Pinkie went into a more than welcoming fit of giggles.

"Hi Aunt Pinkie, how are you?" The twins both said as they walked up to the counter; allowing them both to give their aunt a warm hug, "How has it been at the shop today?" Pound asked.

"Oh it's been super fun as usual. We had a big breakfast rush with all the hungry ponies looking for yummy sugary treats! I was worried there wasn't gonna be any left at all for me today, but we still got some delicious cakes sitting around here. How was it at school?" Pinkie asked before walking back into the kitchen.

"Slow and boring as usual, I didn't learn a thing," Pumpkin, the bright orange maturing filly replied, before she looked around the shop. She took notice that both of their parents were gone, which was a rare occurrence unless they had some event to cater. "Where's mom and dad, Pinkie?" Pumpkin asked just before Pinkie walked back into the store lobby with a box of cupcakes.

"Your parents had some business to take care of in Canterlot. They have already called to inform me that they will not be home for about three weeks. So until they get back we're in charge of the shop. Doesn't that just sound like a super duper awesome amount of fun for us?" Pinkie set the box of cupcakes into the display case with the simplest flick of her tail. The twins never understood how pinkie was able to manage such feats without some magic or something, but customary for all of Ponyville, things like this were just "Pinkie being Pinkie."

"Okay then, I guess. Do you need us to do anything while we're down here?" Pound, the brown maned pegasus, asked only to receive a shaking head in response. "Are you sure aunt Pinkie, I mean I know you have been watching the shop all day, but surly we can help?" He asked with just the slightest bit of apprehension.

"Nope, today was slow after breakfast, so you both can enjoy the rest of your days," Pinkie said causing both of them to smile happily before they walked up the stairs towards their rooms.

Pinkie pie smiled happily while shaking her head. She loved those two as if they were her own children, but there were also times where she could not stand to be around them. Like when she had first watched them for the Cakes. After the entire day of chasing those two trouble makers all through the shop; she did not want to be anywhere near them for the rest of her life. Honestly, baby sitting them had been a nightmare: a non-sugary, sticky dough in every place you could imagine nightmare. When things had finally settled down though the babies had said her name as they drifted off to sleep, and from that moment on, they were the best of kids and sitter.

She continued to work the remainder of the slow day; hardly any pony had entered the shop to buy any sweets. So Pinkie spent most of the time cleaning up the mess that she had made in the kitchen, while she prepared most of the sweets for the day now past. Pinkie pie was nearly done cleaning the taffy puller until she heard an unusual thumping sound from upstairs; immediately, she stopped and listened to see if she could hear the sound once again, but instead of a thumping sound she heard what sounded like a low groan resonating through the walls of the house.

"Hmm," Pinkie said before she walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door of the shop. She quickly turned the open sign to "closed" in addition to locking the door. "I think I had better see what those two do during their free time," she said before a mischievous grin stretched across her face and she stealthily began her assent up the stairs.

**(Location: Pumpkin's bedroom. Time: 5:01 PM.)**  
"Oh Pound!" Pumpkin moaned out as her brother continued to assault her neck with kisses. Pumpkin was sitting in Pound's lap as they embraced each other fondly. The two were told by their parents that love between a brother and sister was something that really just shouldn't happen, but they did not care. They loved each other deeply and that was all they needed. "Oh yes oh, to be in your arms again!" Pumpkin continued before she almost screamed out in pleasure, as he started to gently nibble the soft spots on her neck.

"Pumpkin sis, I just can't get enough of you," Pound moaned out in between breaths; he loved his sister with all his heart and he wanted to make her feel really good. Pound though did not want to hurt his sister either if they ever did mate. The passion for each other was there, and so was the desire; they just had not taken that step. "I love you," he moaned out before he brought her into another deep kiss.

"I love you too brother." Pumpkin gasped out before she returned his kiss with a passionate kiss of her own.

Just then, the door burst open and then closed with no pony immediately responsible; this caused the both of them to abruptly sit up in the bed as they looked around the room for the source.

"Well well well…What do I have here? I am going to have to say; both of you put on quite a show," their aunt's voice said before she slowly walked up in front of them. How she had gotten up the stairs and through the door silently wasn't unbelievable considering this was Pinkie we are talking about; however, as unreal as Pinkie's abilities are, the fear that now gripped the hearts of the twins was all too real. How would their aunt respond? What did it look like from the outside, twins of opposite genders entwined in each other's hooves? Kissing no less! How would their aunt take any of this?

"Aunt Pinkie!" They both shouted as they tried to back away from her, only to be stopped by the headboard of the bed. Cornered they were, as they reeled in their minds to find any words they could. "Th-This isn't what it looks like." They were both quickly silenced by a gentle hoof being placed against their lips, from their aunt who almost seductively began to shush them. The twins watched as their aunt climbed into the bed with them; with a caring look on her face before finally saying, "It is okay little ones, your auntie Pinkie Pie doesn't see anything wrong with your relationship." The twins sat in shock, for this was the first time they had ever been told such a thing from anypony.

"But there is just one problem," Pinkie said causing them both to grow confused. "Pound, sit up flat against the bed frame; Pumpkin you lay out on the bed, but you lay down facing the opposite direction, okay?" Pinkie said receiving nods from both of them. The twins did as their aunt commanded. Pound pressed his back against the bed frame, and Pumpkin landed flat on her back, facing the opposite direction. Once in the new positions, good looks at the twins could finally be had. Pound had grown up to be a strong young colt. The fact that his parents were earth ponies and he was a pegasus did nothing but help his features. Rather than being heavily built throughout his entire body like Big Mac, Pound cake developed into a very athletic looking figure. He possessed broad handsome shoulders but normal and toned legs. His wings were nothing to be proud of, but they were nothing to laugh at either; the developed wing muscles contributed to his shoulders giving him a valiant but relaxed presentation overall, much like Soarin of The Wonderbolts. Pumpkin Cake on the other hoof; easy on the eyes did not begin to describe this unicorn. Light always reflected off her yellow coat as if resonating with the beauty of morning dew. She possessed all the majesty of the most beautiful unicorns in Equestria, but something else was there. As tender as her features still were, in a couple places, her mother's influence certainly came through, giving her some very mature looking curves for still being quite young.

"Good, now I can show how it is done the correct way." Pinkie said before she turned herself around and sat on Pound's lap. This earned her a gasp from him as she straddled his member which was almost fully erect. Pinkie Pie smiled deviously before she started to gently stroke the base of his member with one of her hooves; causing him to gasp and moan involuntary. "If you are feeling this good already; then you are about to have you mind completely blown." Pinkie whispered before she positioned her entrance at the tip of his member. "Is my favorite little colt ready to become a stallion?" She asked. Pound only managed a nod before Pinkie immediately slammed herself down, causing him to moan loudly in pleasure. Pumpkin watched it happen as Pound's stallionhood disappeared inch by inch into the moist pink folds of their aunt.

"OH BY THE PRINCESSES, this feels good!" Pound shouted as he felt his aunt move up and down his member. Pumpkin continued to watch as her aunt bounced up and down on her brother's lap. The act of watching her brother and aunt mate was alien in her heart. She did not feel betrayed, but strangely turned on. Before any sense could be made of the situation she was in, she was quickly thrust into a world of pleasure, when she felt her aunt pull her lower body closer to her, allowing Pinkie to start licking away at Pumpkin's virgin lips.

"SWEET CELESTIA! Aunt Pinkie, whatever you are doing, please don't stop soon," Pumpkin shouted as she grabbed her aunt's ears. She was feeling massive waves of pleasure course through her body, like little electric shocks similar to when she touched herself but far warmer and intense.

Pinkie inwardly smiled as she pleasured the two siblings. She started to grind herself hard against Pounds' lap, which caused him to moan even louder than before, and then she thrust her tongue deep into Pumpkin's entrance which caused her grip on Pinkie's ears to tighten while she released a loud scream of pleasured climax.

It was not long until Pinkie had stopped pleasuring the twins, causing the both of them to look towards her with confused looks. They were already bewildered enough by the fact they were sharing this moment with Pinkie at all, but something told them it was not over yet. Pinkie finally spoke, "Pumpkin stand up in the bed, but only to get on your hands and knees, Pound I am going to get off of you and once I am off. I want you to get in-between me and your sister, but I want you only on your hind knees understand?" Pinkie received nods from both of them and all three began moving around.

Pumpkin did as she was told and quickly got on all of her knees. All Pumpkin could do in the new position, was wonder exactly what Pinkie had planned for them to do next. Pound felt his aunt slide off of his member slowly, causing him to moan again before he did what he was told. Once he was in between his aunt and his sister, he felt one of Pinkie's hooves quickly wrap around his fully erect and extremely lubed rod. "Now this is the fun part," he heard his aunt whisper into his ear, before she pushed his lower half forward with her waist, causing him to fully hilt himself into his sister in one fell swing. Pumpkin screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure but they were in good hooves. Pinkie Pie kept her hips firmly against Pound's and soon she sung soothing words to them both; "No no, don't move yet my handsome young stallion; you can't start making a pound cake yet, or you'll hurt her okay? And pumpkin, you saw how good it felt for your Auntie Pinkie Pie, the worst is already over. Just hold out a couple more moments and soon you two will be pleasurably one."

After a moment of uncertainty passed, Pumpkin's inner walls relaxed around her brother's invading member. A soft sigh from her signaled the pain was over, and Pinkie continued with her sultry coaching.

"Now Pound, I want you to slowly pull out of your sister; while as for you Pumpkin, every time your brother pulls out, I want you to move forward just a little. But when he pushes back in, I want you to push back for as much as you can, understand?" Pinkie said receiving nods from both of them. Pound started to slowly rock into and out of his sister. He was moaning out in complete ecstasy as Pumpkin pushed back against him. With every thrust he watched his sister just swallow every inch that he had to offer her. Pumpkin released another long moan as she felt her brother pull out of her again. Following Pinkie's advice she moved forward nearly removing him entirely from her withers, but when he pushed back in, she pushed back against him which just doubled the pleasure for them both.  
They had soon found their perfect rhythm and sounds of slapping flesh and elated cries were all that could be heard. Pumpkin just enjoyed every move her brother made, powering through a mini orgasm every couple of thrusts. Pinkie Pie was having fun rubbing her body all over Pound's and matching his rhythm with her hips all the while. Pound's breaking point was swiftly approaching because as pumpkin grew more and more engrossed in the actions, she soon discovered she could also clench certain muscle groups, further still increasing the pleasure for the incestuous twins. After what seemed like an eternity, Pound was tensing up all over and cried out "OH MY SWEET CELESTIA!"

Pinkie cut in once again, putting a vice-like pinch right at the base of Pound's stallionhood. Pound lay down next to his sister in a mix of euphoria and pain; thinking that something in him had just broken how great he had just felt. Pinkie spoke up, "Sorry about that Pound, but you two are still sort of foals yourself and I can't have you putting a pie in your sister's oven right now. Oh you two didn't know…oopsie? Well if I hadn't stopped you, Pound probably would have made his pretty sister pregnant.

Now I've already made it clear that I am okay with your relationship, especially if you include your auntie," Pinkie Pie said with a wink before continuing. "However, I need you two to pinkie promise me, that you won't be doing anything rash like having foals that you two can't take care of, okay?

"Oh, you can count on me Pinkie. I love Pound dearly, but I am no where near ready for a foal yet," Pumpkin said still sweaty and in afterglow.

"Foal! Oh thank you Aunt Pinkie. Yea we're not ready and there is no way we would be able to hide that from mom and dad," Pound managed to gasp out.

"Okay now you two, pinkie promise me, just to be sure," Pinkie said still with care and lust in here voice.  
"Cross our hearts and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in our eyes!" The twins said in unison while demonstrating the actions.

"Alright then, there is only one more thing we need to do then," Pinkie started. "Pumpkin, you see the state Pound is in right now? You must never ever ever leave a stallion like that unless you are super dooper wooper mad at them okay? You see how he is all swollen and such, like a kinked hose or something? That's because essentially, he is, and it can cause colts a great deal of pain. So you and me got to fix that alright?"

"Oh I hurt my dear Poundy? I don't want to do that, help me please Aunt Pinkie!"

"Okey dokey lokie, but he's your coltfriend, so finishing him without getting pregnant is your responsibility from now on. Pound, to the middle of the bed," asserted Pinkie Pie.

Pound scooted to the center of the bed just waiting for whatever their loving, supportful aunt had in store for him. Pinkie once again began verbalizing her plans, "Okay my sweet Pumpkin; it's time you get a lot of pleasure for the little pain you just went through. Straddle your brother's face but face towards me. As for myself, I am far from done and I'm gonna finish your brother off for you in a special way because I'm safe right now." Pinkie repositioned herself on the bed and Pumpkin climbed up holding her hips over brother's face. Pound looked down his body and through his sister's moist thighs to see Pinkie lining up her pussy with his engorged stallionhood begging for release.

Pumpkin looked at his face briefly and giggled out a "you like what you see don't you?" while she wiggled her wanting flank over top of his nose.

Pinkie finally lined herself up and fell down Pound's member again, and taking that as a cue, Pumpkin lowered herself to meet the warm breaths and tongue of her brother. As Pinkie started with slow rises and falls along the length of his penis, Pound was being gentle with his sister; lapping at the juices that seemed to flow from her with no end. Pinkie's pace started to rise causing Pound to moan into Pumpkin and begin matching Pinkie's thrusts driving him further into his hungry aunt. Not wanting to disappoint his sister, Pound stuck his tongue out as far as he could and Pumpkin shrieked a little as the moist organ worked its way into her. As she was reaching places she had been only once before, Pound finally found her highly sensitive pearl and teased it every time she picked herself off his face a little. The ecstasy was consuming and Pumpkin could no longer contain her voice. Pinkie then pulled her into a very passionate kiss, as Pound got right up to his limit.

Pumpkin erupted first right into Pound's mouth and all over his face and the sheets. At the same time, Pinkie having finding the euphoria of bringing such joy to the twins came onto Pound's waist. With two beautiful mares cumming all over him, Pound finally released himself into the wanting womb of his loving aunt. He kept cumming spurt after spurt until he felt as if his very balls were going to be pumped into his aunt; it was a feeling so great, he never could have imagined it if he was not experiencing it now. All three of them were panting loudly as they lay on the bed. Soon Pumpkin had moved down close to her brother before she placed her head onto his chest allowing her to hear his heart beat with hers. Pinkie just smiled happily before resting her head on Pounds chest as well; allowing her to look at her two favorite children. "I love you both," she said, before she kissed both of them on their foreheads. "We love you too Pinkie Pie," before all three of them gave into their pleasured induced sleeps.


	18. Extra Credit

**Extra Credit: Written by The Insane Shadow Hunter. Was supposed to be part of a double feature, but Demon made the cake's fic too long for both, here's part two. **

**Here is the completed double tap clopfic I think you are going to laugh at the end of this.**

**(Location: Cheerilee's house. Time: 8:00 PM.)**

"Miss Cheerilee, I'm here!" Spike shouted as he closed the door to her house. "You said that you needed to talk to me?" He continued quietly through her rather professionally adorned home, only to receive silence in response. "Miss Cheerilee?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Spike!" Miss Cheerilee's voice replied, "Could you please come in here."

"Um...sure," Spike relied nervously, before walking down the hall towards her kitchen seeing a dim light coming from the doorway. Once Spike had entered the kitchen, he saw a sight that completely shocked him. Cheerilee was lying down on her back on her table rubbing her entrance slowly, moaning slightly as her hoof ran across her private areas in small circles.

"Miss Cheerilee!" Spike exclaimed, only to receive a seductive look from Cheerilee. She proceeded to remove her hoof from her entrance and slowly wiggle her flank at the flabbergasted baby dragon.

"Do you like what you see, who am I kidding, of course you do. How long have we been "studying" now my little dragon?" She asked seductively, only to receive his growing member in response to her question causing her to giggle. "Well it's time for your next exam big boy," she said in a lustful voice causing him to immediately walk over to the table towards her almost as if in a trance.

Spike wasted little time getting up on the table with her; immediately he started to kiss her passionately, while he massaged her chest and back with his claws, causing her to moan rather loudly. "Oh...Spike...YESSS...OH, good start." Cheerilee spoke with a tone describable as a sultry angel, as he continued to rub his claws over her hungry body. It should come as no surprise that the near middle aged mare with no man and no kids would have a lusty side behind those homey and dreamy teacher eyes. It was not long until Cheerilee felt the tip of Spike's member brushing lightly up against her entrance.

"No, no, no, Spike!" She said before she held his lower half back with her hind hooves. "You know what has to be done first, or have you learned nothing at all since this arrangement started?" She said while giving him another seductive look, only to receive a determined look from him as well.

Spike slowly made his way down towards her entrance. He started to release small, warm breaths over her marehood, causing her body to shiver violently. Spike then grinned mischievously, before he released another warm breath on her entrance; causing her to shiver once more. "Are you cold?" Spike asked receiving a quick nod from Cheerilee; whether she was actually cold or had a strangely kinky side, Spike never knew but he simply said, "Well then teach, let's warm you up a bit." He then slowly licked his lips before moving his muzzle closer to her moistened red lower lips. "One thing a dragon is definitely good at is turning up the heat." He then released a small gentle flame near her entrance, causing a massive warming sensation to move threw her body.

"OH...SWEET CELESTIA...NOW...YES!" Cheerilee yelled as she felt the warming sensation course through her body. She then looked down and saw Spike slowly stroking his erect member, causing her to drool; she wanted him inside of her now. Maybe it was a heat thing, maybe being warm REALLY put the teacher into her heat cycle like when she was a filly; one thing was for sure, her flame was lit. "Oh Spike, please buck me now, I'm ready!"

Spike then shot her a seductive and yet innocent grin. "Yes, Miss Cheerilee." He replied, before he positioned the tip of his member at her entrance; quickly thrusting into her as soon as he was positioned correctly. "Oh Miss Cheerilee, you're my favorite teacher ever." Spike spoke out as he thrust into her.

Cheerilee licked her lips as she felt him move in and out of her wanting withers. Immediately she wrapped her hind legs around his lower regions, signaling to him that she was not going to release him until his homework was done. She then started to moan louder still, as she felt him thrusting deeper into her. Every time he would thrust in, she would feel a huge wave of pleasure shock her deprived body; but every time he would pull out, she would release a very quiet whimper which could only be heard by dragon ears. More than likely the whimper being an extension of how lonely she was when not so close to some pony.

Spike started to thrust faster and harder into her; causing both of them to make very lewd noises as their bodies clapped together with every move. He loved the feeling of her moist walls constricting around his member as he thrust into her like Twilight into her books. Then a small idea entered his head, causing Spike to stop his bucking into Cheerilee; much to her displeasure.

"Young colt… well drake! You get back to work on your homework right now or I will-" He interrupted her with a very loud growl before he placed one of his claws on her back; easily lifting her up with his dragon strength. "Sorry Miss Cheerilee, but until today you have only been getting homework this is worth a B grade," Spike said before he quickly flipped her over and forced her to stand on her hind knees while he took the same position behind her. "Now let me show you what my A grade homework is like." Spike asserted before he started to lift her up and slam her back down onto his lubed up dragonhood.

Cheerilee screamed out in pleasure as her student slammed her down onto his member multiple times. She never knew her student which she considered to just be a B, usually a C thought she never told him, could do A worthy work; but then she started to feel one of his claws massaging her chest area again which slightly raised his grade to almost an A+. "Oh yes my lovely little student! This is perfect!" She yelped as he started to thrust deep into her once more.

After a few short minutes, Cheerilee started to breathe rapidly and Spike's pre-cum started to leak out of her entrance; signaling to both of them that their climax was quickly approaching. "OH BUCK! SPIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET AN A+ YOU TEACHER'S PET!" Cheerilee shouted just before she felt herself reach her peak. "YOU'RE ABOUT TO!" She then released multiple loud groans and purrs just before Spike removed himself from her entrance, allowing her to rub her entrance quickly while he rapidly stroked his member. Cheerilee felt her juices pouring out of marehood, in a nonstop flow, while Spike felt his seed erupting violently from his member. Not only covering the lower half of his teacher's stomach but also staining a little bit of the table.

Cheerilee then began rubbing her painted lips up and down Spike's member."Come on my A+ student," Cheerilee said before she started to gently stroke the back of his head with one of her forehooves. "Show me that you are worthy to be moved up a grade." She said just before he forced her down onto all fours allowing him to thrust even deeper and harder into her than before for the start of the next round.

"OH YES, LUNA YES!" She shouted as her student started to work on some extra homework.

**(Location: Apartment somewhere in Ponyville. Time: 12:00 am.)**

Vinyl scratch is shown lying down on top of Nocturne while he gently stroked her mane. Saixenn is shown sitting right across from them while reading a comic book. While Flutter Night and Frostbite along with a new dragon which went by the name Demon are shown playing poker on the coffee table in the middle of the room. The radio is on…

All of them are shown still doing the things they were doing just as loud music started to play.

**(Ey Shake, Ey shake, Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey, Shake, Ta. Ta.)**

All of them are still shown doing the same things. Before…

**(And do the Harlem Shake!)**

Vinyl is shown rocking out on her turn table. Nocturne starts head banging to Vinyl's beats while rubbing her shoulders. Saixenn is shown spinning around like an idiot with a lamp shade over his head along with a pair of scissors in both of his hands. Flutter Night his shown break dancing on the ceiling, while Frostbite his shown doing the robot on top of the coffee table. Demon is either break dancing or having a seizure on the floor, hard to tell. Just then, a very loud roar was heard causing them all too immediately stop just before the screen went dark.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()**

**(lyrics belong to the Harlem shake/Con los terroistas)**


	19. Gala Roulette 3

***As you can see, I write the chapters associated with The Gala Roulette, because it's the only game I have created with sex involved. This is the third chapter of the series The Gala Roulette, and there will be the last chapter right after this one. I have realized that I only do one of the chosen pairings, but since there are not as many as there was before, I can do both. Warning, the two pairings are of same-sex design, one with Nocturne and Big Mac, and Vinyl and AJ. Now, I usually don't do same-sex pairings (Male on Male, or Female on Female.), but I felt that I should try for once. So as I've said before, enjoy this marvelous chapter. ^-^ Written by NoctourneOfShadows.***

Nocturne was literally smiling like a jackass, due to the fact that for two rounds of his The Gala Roulette, he hadn't had the chance to be eliminated. He just went around making fun of the others, and even had the experience of a free blowjob from Vinyl. She had been left a bit horny from mating with Minus, that she wanted to continue a bit longer. Nocturne sat at the table waiting for the others to come back. The first one back was Minus.

"How was Vinyl?" Nocturne asked, smiling sarcastically.

"I don't like to rate mares, but, it was awesome!" Minus said shyly.

"Well okay then," Nocturne said as Vinyl, Applejack, and Big Macintosh made it back to the table.

"Well, nopony was eliminated I see…pity," Nocturne said a bit mad.

"Eliminated?" Big Macintosh asked, as he was new to this game.

"Well you see, you big loaf. The Gala Roulette's participants are eliminated when they quit, or they pass out and don't come back to the table. Now, I want to be the one to start this round, due to me being left out twice now. It's only fair." Nocturne said confidently as he spun the board around, it was turning for a while. He looked at Applejack and gave her a wink; she twitched in anger, but to Nocturne's bad luck, it had landed on Minus.

"Yeehaw! Whatcha ya'll gonna do now huh, Mr. Showoff?" Applejack laughed as she pointed to Minus.

"Well you see, you sexy country cowmare, I am going to do this." Nocturne was saying as his horn glowed, the aura was a darkish blue as it formed around Minus, he felt something inside as he turned into a mare. The ponies at the table were in shock.

"Now, you may enter the bedroom, or, you may quit Minus." Nocturne said with a smile as Minus put down his chips. Nocturne nodded as he turned Minus back into a stallion, Minus then left the Gala moderately repulsed.

"That was a cruel trick. Ya'll should feel ashamed of yourself!" Big Macintosh said, but Nocturne didn't listen as he lay back in his chair and folded his forehooves behind his head. He was glad that he didn't have to mate with a stallion even if it was turned into a mare. Big Macintosh was mad as he spun the board, to his dismay, it landed on Nocturne.

"Two times in the same day that I have to be chosen with a stallion, but this time you are in control of your actions." Nocturne said.

"According to the rules of The Gala Roulette, Big Macintosh has the choice to mate with Nocturne or quit, Nocturne cannot do anything about it like he did with Minus. He can quit, but he has no control over Big Macintosh, so if Macintosh chooses to, Nocturne cannot turn Big Macintosh into a mare, all he can do is quit." Vinyl Scratch said with a coy smile, Nocturne of course knew all this, it was his game.

"Do you know how long you have been messin with mah lil sister? Making her feel bad, and making others feel bad with your cruel jokes? Now it's time for you to pay, little stallion." Big Macintosh said as he led Nocturne to a bedroom.

"Well blondie, I guess that leaves you and me. Do you wish to quit?" Vinyl asked with a huge smile.

"No way in hay, Ah am not the quitten type; come on." Applejack said as she led Vinyl to a room.

*In one of the bedrooms*

Big Macintosh threw Nocturne into the room, and shut the door behind him.

"Listen Big Macintosh, what I said earlier about you being a big loaf, I was just kidding around man, you don't have to do this." Nocturne said trying to get out of this situation.

"You think it's about me, you're dead wrong you weasel." Big Macintosh yelled.

"What? Do you want me to do, apologize?" Nocturne said a bi pleadingly.

"I want you to get on your hoofs and knees, and tell my sister that you are sorry about everything you have done to her. Ya'll tell her that you are the biggest fool in all of Equestria, and tell her that she is more of a pony than you will ever be." Big Macintosh said with the look of an angry father.

"You make it sound so easy, I'd rather suck your stallionhood and let you fuck my ass with such a force that it would break my insides; then contradict myself and apologize for absolutely nothing in return." Nocturne said to Big Macintosh's disapproval.

"Then you get on that bed or quit your game right now!" He said as Nocturne looked at him in a rage, but he did what he was told and got on the bed.

"Let's get this over with." Nocturne said.

"Fine little colt, have it your way." Big Macintosh said as he got up on the bed and lay in position. "Now come and suck my stallionhood." He commanded as Nocturne looked on in anger, he slowly crawled over to the bed and leaned over. His face was close to Big Macintosh's stallionhood. He looked at it with disgust as he opened his mouth and leaned in, his face was close when Big Macintosh grabbed the back of Nocturne's neck and forced his stallionhood into his mouth, causing Nocturne to gag. He hated every second of it, but he began to suck on Big Mac's overgrown stallionhood, he went up and down as Big Macintosh moaned in pleasure, he kept on going, almost like he liked it. Nocturne never wanted to admit it, but it wasn't as bad as he imagined it was. He closed his eyes as he began to suck slower allowing Big Macintosh to moan.

Nocturne placed his hoof on Big Mac's thighs as he began to suck with force, letting Big Macintosh release his grip on Nocturne's neck. Noctourne kept going as Big Macintosh began to cum in small portions into Nocturne's mouth. He didn't mind, knowing that the sooner Mac was the done the sooner it all would be done; as he sucked his fastest and Big Mac came full-force into Nocturne's mouth. Nocturne nodded as he raised his head up, letting Big Mac's stallionhood free of his grasp.

"Don't you dare tell anypony that I thought that was good, or I will chop your head off." Nocturne said while huffing.

"As long as you don't tell anypony the same; seeing as both of use love dem mares." Big Macintosh said with a smile, while he was huffing in small portions.

"Are we done?" Nocturne asked.

"Well, it would be kind of rude to let you go without you feeling good." Big Macintosh said with a smile, but not before he shook his head. "Wait, wasn't I supposed to be punishing you for being mean to mah sister?"

"Big Macintosh, you are a little too stubborn you know that. Applejack and I are rivals. We are meant to make jokes at one another, and do you not think that I cry when she makes jokes about me? She is pretty much doing the same thing that I do. Except, you're just misunderstanding and taking it out on me," Nocturne said as Big Macintosh nodded. "Now, do you wish to continue?"

"Yes, I do." Big Macintosh said as Nocturne got on his knees and lay on the bed. Big Macintosh nodded as he slowly rose up and mounted Nocturne, slowly placing his stallionhood on the borders of Nocturne's flank hole. "Are you ready?" He asked Nocturne as he let out a small nod. Big Macintosh smiled as he slowly moved his stallionhood into Nocturne's flank hole. Feeling the friction of his insides rubbing on his stallionhood, Mac began to thrust slowly as Nocturne moaned in pain and pleasure. It slowly turned into pleasure as Big Macintosh began to grind his stallionhood on the walls of Nocturne's insides. He slowly leaned up, as Nocturne turned slowly and kissed Big Macintosh's lips. Big Mac was thrusting tenderly, as he was making out with his sister's rival. He didn't mind, as he began to thrust harder and faster to Nocturne's approval. Nocturne stopped the kiss as he put his head on the bed, feeling every second of Big Macintosh's thrusts.

Big Macintosh could feel himself slowly losing his grip as he moved his hoof over Nocturne's flank. He held on to it as he was thrusting with great force now; Nocturne was giving out load moans as Big Macintosh could feel himself about to cum. "I'm about to…cum!" He yelled as Nocturne nodded, Big Macintosh raised himself slightly, supporting Nocturne as he hilted himself full force in Nocturne's flank hole. After a bit, he released his hot seed into Nocturne, which made him moan his loudest as he collapsed on the bed.

"I see that you aren't as strong and resolute as Applejack," Big Macintosh chuckled just a bit to the unconscious Nocturne; he looked at him and saw that Nocturne had a big smile on his face. Big Macintosh had just eliminated Noctourne from The Gala Roulette, as he rolled off the bed and slowly limped himself out of the room.

*In another room*

Vinyl and Applejack walked into the bedroom. Applejack closed the door behind her as she planted a small kiss on Vinyl's neck.

"Well, we should start then," Vinyl said with a smile as she walked over to the bed making sure to let her hips swing in a sexy way. Applejack couldn't stop staring because she wasn't exactly straight; she liked both genders equally, which would explain her short stare at Vinyl's flank.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Vinyl said with a small giggle as Applejack walked over to the bed. She crawled onto the bed as Vinyl lay on her back.

"Is it alright if we started with a method of mine?" Vinyl asked with a smile. Applejack nodded as Vinyl rolled Applejack onto her back. She looked into her eyes as Vinyl planted a small kiss on the lips of Applejack. Vinyl wrapped her legs around the waist of the country mare as she slid her body down to Applejack's marehood. Vinyl placed her marehood with practiced precision as she began to rub her marehood with Applejack's marehood. Their warm fur was rubbing against each other as Applejack moaned. Vinyl looked down at her with a smile as she began to rub their marehoods together faster. The wet sounds of their female beauties colliding made an echo throughout the room; as Vinyl began to grind and gyrate up against Applejack's marehood.

Vinyl was working up a sweat as she began to thrust herself, Applejack couldn't help but lean upward and plant a kiss on Vinyl's sweet lips. Vinyl continued to thrust as the two made out in sweet harmony. After a while Vinyl and Applejack couldn't take it, as they stopped kissing and yelled at the same time. "I'm CUMMING!"

They both realized that they said it at the same time. They giggled and smiled at each other and Vinyl nodded. She thrust herself as hard as she could, until they both came at the same time onto each other's already glistening coats. Vinyl felt like she was about to collapse, but held herself from falling; instead she landed down and hugged Applejack."That was fun, wasn't it?" Vinyl asked in between huffs. However, Applejack didn't seem all that happy at all with the result.

"Now ya'll know it wouldn't be very neighbor like of me to leave it at you doing all the work. Ah feel like it's my responsibility to pay ya back a little, after you went through all that trouble." Applejack smiled as she scooted herself away from Vinyl, so that she could rest on her back. Applejack then scooted back up to her as she kissed Vinyl's forehead. She looked at Vinyl's eyes as she knew what she could do to return the favor. She scooted down to the opposite side of the bed and looked down at Vinyl's very warm and wet marehood. She leaned her head forward and stuck out her tongue as she began to lick the inside of Vinyl's flowing withers.

Vinyl could feel Applejack's moist warm tongue enter her, as she moaned loudly. Applejack could feel that Vinyl was quite happy with the treatment, and continued as she went deeper into Vinyl's marehood. Vinyl Scratch was indeed very happy and continued to moan loudly in pleasure. Applejack was very pleased that she was making Vinyl as happy as she could be; she journeyed on, but ended up feeling a blast of cum enter into her mouth suddenly. She didn't expect it, but it actually tasted good as she licked it up, not wanting to miss a single drop. Applejack put her head back after cleaning up, only to stare at the half lidded beauty of Vinyl in wonderful afterglow.

"T-Thank you Applejack," Vinyl said with a smile.

"That was amazing as far as mares go. You are welcome Miss Vinyl." Applejack replied with a smile and moderately wet face.

"Aren't you tired at all?" Vinyl asked hoping she would pass out.

"Naw, I ain't tired at all," she said as her eyes were starting to get dreary. She continued to look at Vinyl, but the exploits of the night were more than taking their toll. Applejack started to shake before she collapsed on the bed face first.

"That's a good girl," Vinyl said petting her blonde mane and flipping her over on her back so she wouldn't suffocate in the plush mattress. Vinyl then used magic to put the cover over Applejack and sweetly tuck her in. "Thank you for the good time," She said kissing Applejack's forehead and walking out the bedroom door, amazingly enough with a smooth sway still in her hips.

***So, the final chapter of this series is next on my agenda. After that, I will be the one writing OC based stories. So please, send in your OC submissions if you want your OC to be in one of our stories. We here at Clopfic Galore deeply thank you, our supporters, and ask of you to spread the word of our clopfics for all to enjoy. Thank you ^-^* **


	20. Gala Roulette: The Final Chapter

**Author's Note: This is the last installment of the series "Gala Roulette". This is centered between Big Macintosh and Vinyl Scratch in the last part of the game. At the end, you will see an aftermath where all the ponies tell what they have learned from their experiences at the Gala. Written by NoctourneOfShadows, please enjoy ^-^**

Vinyl and Big Macintosh walked out of their respective rooms. Nocturne had just been eliminated by Big Macintosh, and Applejack had been eliminated by Vinyl Scratch.

"Oh, so the little joker didn't make it. He usually gets through even at the hardest of times," Vinyl said with a smile.

"Ah cannot believe that my little sister got beaten by you. She has the stamina to match mine working the farm an all," Big Macintosh said a bit scared.

"Aw well, I guess it's just me and you then big boy," She said with a smile.

"What happens when there are two ponies left?" Big Macintosh asked.

"Well, when there are two ponies left, they go at it until one of them passes out. Then, the pony left standing can take the money with them and walk out. This game might not have the best rules, but it leaves something to be desired at the ending," Vinyl Scratch said making sure to end with an intimidating wink.

"Now what do y'all mean?" Big Macintosh said with confusion.

"See, in normal gambling games like poker and stuff, the contestants are at a table. If one wins, they leave with the money. That usually ends in a fight, so this is what makes this game so unique. The ending ends when all the ponies are passed out from pleasure of exhaustion. So, the winner walks out without getting into trouble with the other contestants. Amazing that Noctourne could think that up huh?" Vinyl explained.

"Whoa, that does make this interesting…So, we now have to go into the bedroom. So…let's go." Big Macintosh said, as Vinyl grabbed the money from the table and walked into one of the bedrooms. She swayed her flank left and right as she walked into the room. Big Macintosh couldn't help but drool a bit as he walked into the bedroom with her.

Vinyl shut the door behind him as she turned and kissed Big Macintosh's lips. Big Macintosh was caught off guard for a bit, but soon he began to kiss back. Vinyl put a hoof to his cheek as she slid in her tongue into Big Macintosh's mouth. Big Macintosh couldn't help but get an erection as Vinyl began to feet Big Mac's member rub against her fur.

She stopped the kiss and she smiled at him. "It seems like you're ready," she smiled as she walked over to the bed. She swayed her hips as she got on top of the bed. "Are you coming or not, big boy?"

Big Macintosh smiled as he walked over to the bed, Vinyl quickly grabbed Big Macintosh and flipped him on his back. Big Macintosh was surprised at the feat of strength that took to drive him to the bed, things seemed to be progressing that Mac was completely outclassed. Vinyl smiled as she kissed Big Macintosh again. While they were making out, Vinyl spread her legs as she spread them around Big Mac's waist.

She stopped the kissing again, "Are you ready?"

"I reckon I am there purty lady," Big Macintosh said with a big smile on his face. Vinyl smiled and rose herself slightly; she hovered over Big Macintosh's member as she placed her plothole on it. She closed her eyes as she began to lower herself onto it, moaning heavily as Big Mac's member began to slide into her plothole.

"Oh my, you are tight!" Big Macintosh moaned as Vinyl began to ride slightly faster, she didn't want to place the whole thing into her plothole in fear of its massive size. She placed her hooves on Big Mac's chest to support her body. She only rode it to the half-way point which caused moans to both of the ponies. Vinyl took the leap forward as she began to ride down on it. Big Mac's enormous member caused Vinyl to cringe in pain, but she took it like the mare she is, and began to ride faster and faster.

"Oh my! You are SO BIG!" Vinyl moaned in pain and pleasure as she began to ride faster still. The pain slowly dissipated as she began to ride her hardest, which made them both breathe heavily. Big Macintosh smiled as he placed his hoofs around Vinyl's flank, which caused an immediate smile to Vinyl Scratch. Big Mac pushed her above him, so she was now on all fours. Big Macintosh slid out to get up and mount her.

"Y'all have been doing all of the work lil lady, now it's my turn," Big Mac smiled as he mounted Vinyl's flank and positioned his member to her flankhole once again. He then pushed his back into it as his member slid into Vinyl's flankhole. Big Mac grabbed her sides as he drove his member into her very quickly, which caused immediate moans to both ponies.

"Oh buck! You are way too big for anypony!" Vinyl smiled at this fact, because she absolutely loved it. Big Mac smiled as he leaned forward, Vinyl moved her head sideways so that they could both kiss. Vinyl moved her tongue as they began to battle with their tongues. Vinyl smiled as she began to go back and forth on Big Mac's member as he went in and out of her. They were both battling in their thrusts and their kisses for a while, until Big Mac could feel something come up. He broke the battle of kissing.

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he thrust into her faster and faster.

"I want it in me!" She yelled as Big Mac smiled. He then gripped her sides as he thrust even harder; Vinyl pushed herself forward and back until Big Mac shot a large amount of cum into her flankhole, which made both of their eyes roll back and moan their loudest of the night. Big Macintosh slid out of her.

"Are…you…tired?" Big Mac asked between breaths next to Vinyl, very exhausted.

"Nope…I am never exhausted, this is way too fun." Vinyl said with a smile putting on all the bravado she could, playing mind games with the strong stallion. Big Macintosh didn't want to lose, so he knew that he would have to go another round with her for her to pass out from exhaustion. He tried to think of something, until he came up with an idea. He picked her up off the bed and put her on the wall, his body weight supported him as he wrapped her legs around his waist, and placed his member near her marehood.

"You ready to have the time of your life?" Big Macintosh asked.

"Oh yes, I am ready big boy," She said placing a hoof on his cheek. He smiled as he slid his member into her soaking marehood. He drove his large member into her, which caused slight screams from her, but they quickly turned to moans as Big Macintosh held her against the wall while driving his large member into her. He knew this was a great idea, because she was against the wall with a large force against her, it may look like it was easy for Vinyl, but it was quite exhausting for her. He drove his member into her very fast and hard for several minutes until Vinyl screamed out…

"I'M CUMMING!" She yelled as Big Macintosh grabbed her sides with his hooves and thrust into her again; Vinyl smiled as she placed her hooves on his shoulders and put her head against the wall. She moaned heavily with each thrust from Big Macintosh, as her marehood shot out cum. Vinyl's eyes rolled back in full pleasure, and her eyes finally shut close. Big Macintosh smiled as he hugged her and picked her up from the wall and walked over to the bed. He placed her on the bed, covered her with the blanket and placed a pillow underneath her head. He kissed her forehead and picked up the briefcase filled with bits. He smiled as he walked out the door but he stopped midway and turned back to her.

"You were an amazing pony, like you always are," He smiled as he left the Gala.

***Aftermath***

Vinyl Scratch, Big Macintosh, Nocturne, Minus, Flame Storm, Soarin, and Rainbow Dash all came to a meeting room. Noctourne (Yes, believe it or not, Nocturne from the Gala Roulette is not the same pony as Noctourne from the aftermaths.) was in the room.

"Now, what did all of you learn from your experiences from the Gala Roulette?" Noctourne asked the ponies.

"I learned that I should treat ponies with more respect, and that mares and stallions aren't toys for me to play with whenever I feel like. They are just as important as I am." Nocturne said with a warm smile.

"I learned that Dash is really 20% cooler than any mare I have ever seen." Soarin said with a smile as Dash hugged him.

"I have learned that I should try to stand up to others, I should grow stronger and gain more self-pride." Minus said with a determined look.

"I have learned some amazing things: one Soarin is a great mater, and two that I love him with all my heart," Dash said with a smile as she hugged him tighter.

"I learned that I am not as strong as I thought and that I should try not to buck anypony that moves just because I am horny," Vinyl said.

"I learned that….stallions aren't half bad in bed," Flame Storm said with a slight smile.

"I learned….nothing at all. I was right all along," AJ said with a smile.

"I learned that even the ponies that don't show their emotions, need love and compassion too. They have a heart and they just need to embrace their feelings to somepony," Big Mac looked at Nocturne.

"Alright, so everypony….except AJ, has learned something important from this experience. Now…leave my sight." Noctourne looked at them with a straight face as Dash left with Soarin.

"Hey, maybe we can get a drink and think about what we have done to each other?" Nocturne said to Applejack as she smiled.

"Alright sugar cube, let's go get some drinks," AJ said walking out the door with Nocturne.

"What are you doing to do with the money Big Mac?" Vinyl asked.

"How about I buy you dinner?" Big Mac smiled as Vinyl nodded, she held his hoof as they departed.

"Hey Minus, want t-"Flame Storm was saying until Minus kissed him on the cheek.

"You really think I didn't notice that you were excellent in bed for a reason. Let's go!" Minus said as he took Flame Storm out of the room.

"This is strange…true love came from a game of lust. This is a sight to see." Noctourne chuckled a bit and teleported back to his own reality.

**Author's Note: That was the end of the series "Gala Roulette." Wow, I cannot believe that I am done. From this chapter forward, I will be working on various OC related Clop-fics and maybe another round of Gala Roulette. Thank you for reading ^-^**


	21. Best Friend's Love

**Author's Note: Welcome back to Clopfic Galore! This chapter was written by me, NoctourneOfShadows. It is about Silver Raider (OC given by Silver Raider) and Braeburn. If you are not into M/M clops, then you may not want to read this one. I put a lot into this one because I found it really interesting to write. Also, don't think I am gay for writing a Male on Male fic, I am straight. I just had a request, and I wrote it. So, enjoy this chapter. Point is, we're attempting to service you…keep dropping those requests ^-^**

Silver Raider was sleeping on a cloud; he was an ordinary pegasus that never wanted to do too much work. He was perhaps the only pegasus that cleared the clouds in Appleloosa. He liked this location because it was usually a very quiet place. Only when he goes out on the town with his best friend Braeburn, did his life actually have some fun in it. Silver Raider was a pegasus stallion, his coat was a nice dark shade of black, his mane and tail was a silvery color, with a little dark grey mixed in. His eyes were a metallic color. He had a small goatee on his chin and his cutiemark was a see-through stallion, like an X-ray. This indicated that his special talent was studying the electrical surges in clouds, lightning, thunderstorms and etc.

Silver Raider's eyes opened as he stretched out and yawned. "That was a really good nap. I guess I should be getting busy with my day then," he said, getting up from his cloud and flying around. He flew around looking at the dark shaded clouds to test the lightning properties of the cloud. There was nothing real special about the clouds as of late, which meant that Silver Raider was going to have another lazy day. Appleloosa being a desert town offered two kinds of days: dry no work kind of days and miserable terrible storm kind of days. He sighed in boredom and he decided to fly home. He lived in the only cloud house in Appleloosa, which was directly over the bar. He liked living there because occasionally, there would be some bar fights. He chose this location just in case he needed to wake up.

Silver Raider flew up to his house and tried to open the door but he suddenly heard a slight yell. He could distinctively hear his friend Braeburn calling him. He shook his head and looked down from the cloud, and he saw his friend Braeburn right below him. He smiled greatly as he flew down to his friend.

"Hey Braeburn, what's up?" Silver Raider asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if we can get some drinks. You have been busy observing the clouds, and I have been busy keeping the city in check. But today seems like an off day and I want to spend it with my best friend." Braeburn smiled as he patted Silver Raider on the back.

"Oh, sure we can Braeburn. I haven't had a drink in a while, and I haven't seen you much either. Sure, let's go get some drinks," Silver Raider said with a smile as they both walked to the bar.

It wasn't very crowded today, which was good news for Silver because he didn't really like large, crowded areas. Braeburn smiled as he ordered two drinks for the two of them. The bartender got two glasses and went over to a barrel and pressed the pump which caused some beer to pour out of it into the cup. He then walked back over and gave the two glasses of beer to Sliver and Braeburn.

Braeburn smiled as he began to drink his beverage, Silver Raider didn't start drinking right away and waited for his friend to finish his first drink. Silver knew that Braeburn has a higher-tolerance to alcohol than most ponies that he knew. He patted him on the back as Braeburn looked at him.

"Hey, you are a really good friend. You know that right?" Braeburn said with a smile as Silver nodded. "Good, because I am proud to call you one of my best friends," He said which made Silver smile warmly at him.

"Thank you Braeburn. You are an amazing friend of mine as well. I came here to Appleloosa to have peace and quiet, but you were that one pony that made things interesting around here. You are a great friend and I am proud to call you MY best friend," Silver said while smiling warmly. He picked up his drink and sipped on it.

"You always sip on it. Why don't you drink it?" Braeburn asked.

"Oh…it's because it takes a while to get used to. I don't drink that often, but I always finish what I started," Silver said with a smile as Braeburn smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's what's good about you," Braeburn smiled as he took a sip of his drink. After several minutes, they finished their drinks and walked outside the bar. Braeburn smiled at him as he looked up at the stars.

"These are really beautiful stars," Silver said with a smile.

"Yeah…they sure are," Braeburn smiled.

"Hey listen…I have something to tell you." Silver said as he turned to Braeburn.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I am going to leave in a few days. I have been ordered to help check up the clouds in Canterlot, and I don't know how long it will be until I get back," Silver said. Braeburn had known this day was coming; they had been friends for far too long. Silver was perhaps his only friend in Appleloosa. He was extremely sad that he would have to go.

"Man, I wish you could stay a while. You and I are best buds, and I can't really see a life without you here," Braeburn smiled at him, which caused an immediate blush to Silver's face.

"You're not going gay on me, are you?" He chuckled, he actually meant for it to be a joke but what came next surprised even him.

"Maybe I am," Braeburn said as Silver's eyes widened. Silver took it as a joke and chuckled.

"Good one Braeburn," He said patting him on the back and chuckling. Braeburn didn't want to say anything, but Braeburn had long ago fallen in love with his pegasus friend. He just never wanted to see denial, and he was now staring in the face of it. He decided that this was all or nothing and said the one thing that he wanted to say since the time that he had fallen for him. "I love you."

Silver's eyes widened extremely as he turned to look at Braeburn, he didn't know what to do. His best friend that he knew for a long time had just said that he loved him. He didn't know what to think, Silver was indeed bisexual, but he never thought that his friend would say something like 'I love you' to him. Silver was able to stutter out 'Y-You...d-do?"

"Yes…I love you Silver. I loved you since the second that I met you. I'm only taking a big risk here now because you're leaving. I don't want to see you go...I...I just can't imagine a life without you," Braeburn said trying to hold back his tears. Silver felt bad for his friend, as he wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"Braeburn, I never thought that you would feel that way about me, I….love you too." He said, trying to hold back his tears as well. Braeburn stopped the hug and looked in his eyes.

"You do? You really do?" Braeburn smiled both excited and skeptically.

"Yes, I never really expected it, but you were my only friend in this entire city. You have always been there for me since the beginning, and I…love you buddy," Silver said with a smile as Braeburn leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Braeburn and Silver made out in perfect harmony as they began to passionately kiss with their tongues, they were not battling; they were letting each other taste what their mouths tasted like. It was heavenly all before their current location returned to their separated realities. Braeburn stopped the kiss after several minutes for breath.

"Want to…take this back to my place?" Braeburn asked.

"Sure…anything for you Braeburn." Silver said as they walked to his house. The night was clear of clouds and stars; it was absolutely a perfect night for Silver, ensuring her had no work to perform. They eventually made it to his house. Braeburn lived in a small house, it had 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom; it had some pictures of his family and a couch in his living room. Braeburn took Silver's hoof and walked to his bedroom.

When they made it to his bedroom, Braeburn turned around and locked the door. Braeburn's bedroom was very small, but it had a bed and a nightstand. Braeburn led Silver over to the bed as he resumed the kiss from earlier. Silver and Braeburn made out passionately until they both landed on the bed. Braeburn's legs were wrapped around Silver's waist as Braeburn was on top of Silver. They continued kissing passionately until both Silver and Braeburn felt their warm members upon each other's stomachs.

Silver broke up the kiss as he looked down at Braeburn's member. They were both ready for mating as Silver looked up into his eyes which showed uncertainty.

"Braeburn….are you a virgin?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes…" He said a bit embarrassed.

"I am too." He said with a smile as Braeburn smiled too.

"Do you want to….lose both of our virginities to each other?" Braeburn asked with a blush.

"….Yes. I will do anything for you, even lose my virginity." Silver smiled as Braeburn nodded. Braeburn leaned back in and kissed him. During the kiss, Braeburn lifted himself slightly and rose up his flank.

"You ready to do this?" Braeburn asked Silver.

"Yes I am I am ready for you," Braeburn said. Silver smiled as Braeburn slowly lowered himself onto Silver's member. Braeburn's plothole aligned with his member and he started to ride slowly. Silver's member was large and warm, which caused immediate pleasure to Braeburn. He moaned loudly as he began to ride slightly faster. Silver Raider was enjoying it the most, because Braeburn's tight plot made the friction unbearably pleasurable for him.

Silver Raider grabbed onto Braeburn's sides as he began to thrust into his plothole while the tough Braeburn rode harder pushing against his newly confirmed love. Silver matched Braeburn's thrusts with his own as they both moaned in pleasure; they were having the time of their lives. Silver lowered his hoof down to Braeburn's flank and clenched his cheeks together to gain more friction. Braeburn leaned down and placed his hoof on Silver's chest so that he could ride up and down much faster. Silver moaned as he continued to thrust passionately. Braeburn leaned down as he softly kissed his lips; they made out passionately as Silver continued to thrust hard into Braeburn. After several minutes of making out and thrusting, Silver broke the kiss.

"I'm…cumming!" He yelled as Braeburn smiled. Braeburn leaned down and hugged him around the torso with Silver still inside of him. Silver smiled as he hugged tightly. He continued to thrust into Braeburn hard as they both moaned heavily. Silver just wasn't tiring as until small spurts of cum started to come out. Silver finally thrust extremely fast and hard as a large amounts of cum came out and filled Braeburn's flankhole full of his seed.

Silver and Braeburn were both exhausted, but Braeburn didn't feel like the night was done just yet.

"Silver, I haven't come yet," Braeburn smiled as Silver flipped Braeburn over on his back. He smiled at him as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Then allow me to help you with that." Silver said as he squirmed down to Braeburn's lower regions. Braeburn nodded as Silver began to lick the tip of Braeburn's member. "Tasty," he smiled as he began to suck on the tip; Braeburn blushed and moaned slightly in pleasure as Silver began to suck on it further. He used his tongue to lick around Braeburn's member while he was sucking on his member softly. Silver finally started to suck up and down on it slowly at first, after several minutes he began to suck faster and faster. Silver placed his hoofs on Braeburn's thighs so that he could put more force in his sucking; he sucked up and down on it very fast which caused Braeburn to moan incredibly loud. He laid his head back so he could enjoy the pleasure to its fullest extinct. Braeburn could feel himself gather up his cum.

"Maybe we should stop with the sucking; I don't want it to end like this," Braeburn said with a smile and still moaning. Silver nodded as he took Braeburn's member out of his mouth, he then went to the side of Braeburn and got on his hoofs in doggy-position. He then spanked his own flank signaling for Braeburn to mount him. Braeburn obliged and got up from the bed and leaned up, placing his hooves around the waist of Silver and positioning his member; aligning it with Silver's flankhole. He then arched his back as he moved in slowly. Braeburn's member slid in Silver's flankhole as he started off thrusting passionately. Silver moaned in pleasure as he felt Braeburn's member traveling around the walls of his tight little hole. The friction was almost unbearable for Braeburn because he was just about to cum from the sucking; now it was going to be extremely hard for him to hold it now. He thrust slightly harder and faster as they both moaned heavily. Braeburn placed his hoofs around the flank of Silver as he blushed a bright red. Braeburn clenched his flank cheeks together to get a better friction. They both moaned loudly as Braeburn continued to thrust fast and hard now. Braeburn couldn't help but yell out "I'm gonna cum!"

Silver Raider nodded signaling that he wanted it inside of him; Braeburn nodded as he took his hoofs off of Silver's flank and wrapped his hoofs around his waist in a tight embrace. Braeburn lifted himself slightly as he began to thrust hard inside of him, the pleasure was to the max for both ponies as Braeburn came hard inside of Silver. Their eyes both rolled back in pleasure as Braeburn thrust in a few more times to get the rest of it out. Silver nearly passed out on the bed as he lay down on the bed. Braeburn smiled as he lay down next to him.

"You will always be more…than my best friend." Braeburn said with a smile as he kissed Silver on the forehead. Silver was going to say something, but his eyes started to faze. Silver nodded as he rested his head on Braeburn's chest. Braeburn pet Silver's mane as he slowly went to sleep. Braeburn closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

"_I love you too," Silver thought as he went to sleep._


	22. Spike's Birthday Surprise

**Spike's Birthday surprise**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()**

**Applebloom x Babs seed x Spike.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()**

**(Location: Ponyville Library. Time: 5:00 Pm)**

Spike slowly awoke from his afternoon nap; groggily, he stretched out every limb of his body, causing him to release a small groan. "Ah man! How long was I out?" He asked himself as his eyes started to adjust to the light that came through the window.

"You have been out for about three hours," Twilight's voice answered, causing Spike to release a loud yell just before he turned around. He was surprised again to come face to face with Twilight who was laughing loudly at the drake's expense.

"Oh, I'm sorry Spike," Twilight said before she released another set of giggles. "I was coming up here to wake you up. We have to go help Pinkie at sugar cube corner today," she continued just before she started to walk towards the exit of the room. "Come on lets go!" Twilight asserted, causing Spike to get up out of the bed; allowing both of them to exit the library proper, so that they could make their ways to sugar cube corner.

**(Location: Sugar cube corner. Time: 5:05 PM.)**

The walk to sugar cube corner was normal as usual. They received an occasional hello from one of the many occupants of Ponyville as they went. It was not long till they were both standing right in front of the door of their destination. Slowly Spike opened the door, only to have nothing but darkness greet him. He walked into the building and once he was halfway in, the lights suddenly snapped on causing him to go blind for a few seconds.

"SURPRISE!" He heard multiple voices yell prompting a surprised yelp, just as his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw all of his friends standing inside the building laughing loudly after he realized what they had done. "Happy birthday Spike!" He heard Pinkie Pie shout as she bounced her way up towards him.

Spike just laughed a little bit more before he hugged his friend. "You got me good Pinkie," he said as she returned his hug. "You got me REAL good," he said just before Pinkie bounced over to Vinyl Scratch's DJ booth, "Let's get this party started!" She shouted just before Vinyl popped up from the booth and started playing loud party music.

The party had last for about two hours: the music was loud, so loud that people almost five blocks down could hear the booming sound of the speakers coming from the building. Spike was enjoying his party with all of his friends there...well almost everyone. He sighed sadly after he realized his two mare-friends, Applebloom and her cousin Babs Seed did not make it to the party. "I can't believe they couldn't-"

"Psst! Spike!" He heard the voice of Scootaloo whisper from behind him, causing him to turn around, allowing him to see Scootaloo standing right behind him. "Hey Scootaloo, umm what's up?" He asked before she walked closer to him.

"Both Applebloom and Babs are waiting for you inside the apple family's barn. They say to go meet them there once the party starts to end," Scootaloo whispered into his ear. Scoots then walked off, leaving Spike in a very confused state before he made his way out of the party; so that he could begin the long walk towards the apple family farm.

**(Location: Apple family farm. Time: 6:54 PM.)**

Spike slowly pushed the door to the barn open only to quickly close it behind him once he entered. "Applebloom? Babs?" Spike asked in an inside voice, silence being his only somber response, unnerving the still confused drake. "Applebloom, Babs, where are you two?" he asked again.

"We're up here Spike," Applebloom's voice replied from up in the rafters causing Spike to walk towards the only ladder that lead up to them.

For a few short seconds, Spike did nothing but climb the ladder, but once he reached the top of the ladder he was met with a sight that completely shocked him. There right in front of him were his two marefriends. Applebloom was lying down on her back directly underneath Babs, and Babs was gently grinding her entrance against her cousins.

"Bloom...Babs," Spike said in a quiet shocked voice.

"Happy birthday Spike," Applebloom said before she used both of her forehooves to massage her cousin's flanks.

"Both me and Bloom decided to get you a present that we are all going to enjoy," Babs said before she ground her entrance against her cousins once again, causing both of them to moan loudly. "So…What are ya waiting for hot stuff? Come and enjoy your gift already," Babs continued before blowing her bangs out of her eyes characteristically. Spike slowly walked towards them, just before he got down onto his knees and lifted Babs on her knees so that he could gently rub her smooth stomach and kiss her sensitive neck.

Babs groaned loudly as she felt her Drake-friend kiss her neck and rub her stomach. She was being pleasured first but she started to gently rub her cousin's stomach, causing her to moan slightly before she felt her rubbing her flanks once more. For ten brief but important seconds, the three did nothing but rub up against each other; each of them moaning out in slight pleasure as their skins, furs or scales gently rubbed together. It was not long till Spike pushed Babs down onto Applebloom, allowing Applebloom to gently hug her cousin before she started to kiss her passionately.

"Oh Babs, you're my favorite cousin!" Applebloom moaned out before she captured her cousin into another passionate kiss.

"Yea Bloom, and you're mine cuz!" Babs moaned out only to release another pleasure filled moan again because of their Drake-friend gently licking their entrances with his snake-like tongue.

Spike could not believe how good they both tasted; to him, both of them tasted like the sweetest apples he had ever tasted, and by the way he was hearing them moan, he seemed to be doing a good job. He then pressed his muzzle in between their entrances allowing the breaths that came from his nose, and from his mouth to warm the entrances of the already decent heated mares. Applebloom felt a massive tingle of pleasure lace her body, causing her to shiver slightly as the pleasure coursed through her body. She also felt her cousin's body shiver just before she started to kiss her neck again.

"OH SPIKE!" Babs shouted before she pressed her marehood into his muzzle allowing her to feel another wave of pleasure course threw her body. "AH! OH! Dangit dragon boy," she moaned loudly as her body started to shiver violently.

"Cousin?" Applebloom asked before she felt Spike's tongue plunge deep into her entrance once again. "Are you about to cum already?" She asked.

Babs just nodded her head as she started to release heated gasps. "Yesss, soon," she hissed out, as her body shivered violently once more. "I'm sorry; but it's just sooo good," she continued, only to feel her cousin's hooves gently wrap around her which honestly didn't help.

"No. Not yet cousin, remember we both agreed that we would finish together," Applebloom said before she looked towards Spike who was still eating both of them out. The drake was working rather diligently between the mares. As the conversation progressed, he tried to even out the pleasure levels of his two loves. With Babs, he would slither his tongue into her entrance rather quickly, then swirl around the walls as he retraced his agile tongue slowly from inside her. Applebloom needed to be handled with a bit more energy though, so he would wrap his tongue around her clit before teasing her moist lower lips with the tip of his tongue. Babs may have been street tough, but she had nothing on the endurance of the blossoming country mare that was her cousin.

"Sp~ike," Applebloom moaned out as she felt another warm wave of pleasure course through her body.

She then felt Spike leave their entrances, allowing her to see his enlarged member for the first time, but what really surprised her was that instead of one he had two! "What is it love?" She heard him ask. "Umm nothing, this is better than I could have hoped…Take US now," She moaned out, not at all hiding the need to be filled her body was now begging for.

"Please!" Babs finished, causing Spike to grin deviously before positioning both tips at their entrances. He could feel their moist lips slightly constricting in anticipation as he prepared to thrust into them.

In a few short seconds, Spike thrust into them; causing both of them to release pain filled moans as he broke their barriers. Cousins sharing a mutual love, both lost their virginities to the same drake within the same second. He kept himself still for a few short seconds, trying his best to resist his primal urge to thrust into the two. After a few seconds, he heard them release quiet moans signaling to him that he could go on. He then started to gently thrust into the two, gasping loudly as he felt their virgin walls constrict around his members, causing him to involuntary release a primal growl signaling to the two that he was enjoying it.

Applebloom brought her cousin into a passionate kiss before she started to rub her hooves slowly up and down her sides; causing her cousin to moan out loudly before Babs started to gently suck on Applebloom's chest area. Babs had never felt so good before, only once when she had first started to experiment with her own hooves. She felt their Drake-friend thrust into her entrance causing waves of pleasure to course through her body, but it did little to extinguish the flame of lust that was lit deep inside of her.

"OH SPIKE! FASTER YOU BUCKING OVERGROWN FIREBREATHING LIZARD!" She shouted, eliciting Spike to release another primal growl before he started to thrust into the two at a quickened pace. "OH BUCK YES!" Babs moaned out as she felt him thrust faster into her entrance.

Applebloom released a loud scream of pleasure as she fought off her orgasm; breathing heavily, and holding her cousin's body closer to her. "OH Spike!" She moaned out. "Go deeper! DEEPER!" She shouted causing Spike to thrust deeper into both of them.

Spike then released yet another primal growl; just before he flashed his fangs only to sink his fangs into Babs's neck, but only hard enough to just do skin damage. He heard her release a loud pleasure filled scream causing him to sink his fangs a little deeper into her neck, just before he started to thrust harder into his two marefriends, causing both of them to scream in pleasure. "OH BUCK SPIKE! DON'T STOP SO CLOSE!" He heard both of them shout as he started to feel himself getting close to the edge.

After a few short minutes Spike released Babs's neck and lifted his head up high; just before he plunged deep into the two one last time, finally he released a huge torrent of flame along with torrents of his dragon seed into the two mare's wanting hips. Both Applebloom and Babs unleashed very loud screams of pleasure, as their orgasms washed over them. They could feel his seed shooting deep inside of them, along with their own juices shooting out from them, and staining his members and scales. After a brief moment, all three of them fell to the side; with Babs lying directly in between both Spike, and her cousin.

"I love you Spike," he heard both of them say as they took in pleasure filled breaths.

"I love you both too," he replied, before he hugged both of them tightly; allowing all three of them to enter their pleasure filled dreams.

**(Location: Police shooting range. Time: 8:00 PM.)**

The screen shows Night, Saixenn, and Shadow standing in front of what appeared to be a sting ball riot gun. "Okay. Are you nutjobs all ready?" Nocturne asked, only to receive a thumb up from all of them.

"Okay, 3...2...1!" Nocturne shouted before he pressed the button on the firing mechanism causing a very loud bang sound to echo through the air, only to be followed by a huge amount of clear smoke.

"AH!" Night shouted before he started to jump around; feeling huge amounts of stinging pain course through his body. "AH! AH!" He continued just before Shadow started crawling on the floor.

"SON OF A!" Shadow started just before Saixenn ran forward; only to come down to his hands and knees.

"BUCK YOU!" Saixenn shouted before Shadow sat down on the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shadow shouted just before they are all shown being shot again; only this time it was slowed down.

"ALL YOU GUYS ARE BUCKING ASSHOLES!" Saixenn shouted just before it shows Night on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Dude, are you crying?" Nocturne asked before Night fell on his back.

"Dude, I'm a bucking pegasus that only moves clouds; yes I'm crying, if you didn't notice, I am bucking getting shot right now," Night shouted just before Nocturne is just shown in a fit of bawling laughter.

"Tune in next time to see these three idiots take on a guillotine!" He said just before the entire screen went dark.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()**

**Here it is hope you all like it.**


	23. The Flutter Hunter

**The Flutter Hunter**

**Written by InfiniteShameDown**

"Oh, hhnggg…meep, oh this always feels so good," a cream yellow mare panted out in the midst of the Everfree Forest. She was sitting on the ground with her back against a tree, her legs were open wide and a hoof gently caressed over her thighs and moistening lower lips. Her bubble gum pink tale was wrapped sensually around her right hind leg, as a mane of the same color partially obscured her face. Through a parting in her hair, your could see a lust filled blue eye nearly rolling back in its lids, while upon her cheeks was a blush deeper than the most ripened red apples. All that could be heard was the heated moans quietly being released from her mouth, and the subtle fluttering of two pegasus wings occasionally springing to life at the stimulation she was treating herself to.

"Oh, Fluttershy…you're such a naughty filly; coming out into the forest again just so that you can pleasure yourself without your animals hearing. What if somepony sees you? What if your friends see you? Oh…you would like that wouldn't you?" Fluttershy continued speaking out loud to herself, trying to coach herself to a higher level of pleasure. She began rubbing her marehood faster and harder, using her left fore hoof to rub up and down her entrance while alternating in little circles from time to time. Her tail attempted to message her thigh while her other hoof was sensually caressing her belly and chest.

Fluttershy had made it a habit of hers to take little trips into the forest to hide what was probably one of her only but greatest secrets. The reason she behaved so timidly is in compensation for the fact that she usually is a very naughty minded filly. Every touch she ever got from Rainbow Dash would drive her to dream of sharing a cloud bed in the arms of her slender athletic friend. Every gaze from a stallion would prompt her to fantasize about how the big strong male would dominate and love little old Fluttershy. Even watching some of her animals expand their families, by accident, would make the yellow mare yearn for the feelings of love and fulfillment of being in such scandalous positions and taking that all important step. As sexually charged as the yellow pegasus was, she still was a virgin and was in an internal conflict between saving herself for her special somepony or bedding the next stallion she saw.

"Fluttershy whatever are you going to do with yourself?" She asked before giving up on her pleasure session. She just couldn't get herself over the edge with so much built up stress, so she began walking back toward her cottage, still warm and full of desire. Fluttershy walked only about two or three minutes before she was interrupted by the forest suddenly being disrupted by voices.

"Alright you maggots line up!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Alright…Do you bags of horse shit know exactly where you are?"

"Sir yes sir, we are at the edge of the Everfree Forest sir!"

"Good, and do you know why you poor excuses for soldiers are here?"

"Yes sir, because we are candidates for the royal guard sir and we must demonstrate our ability to survive in hostile areas, sir!"

Fluttershy peered out from the bushes as a pony in armor continued to grill the colts standing across from him. There were three of them in all. One was a brown pegasus colt with a single sword as a cutie mark. He stood across from the drill sergeant obviously shaking in fear of the challenge ahead. The second colt was gray earth stallion, which may have been able to give Big Macintosh a run for his bits if Mac was sick. He had a black mane and green eyes and he looked a lot better prepared for the challenge than his pegasus brother in arms. The last in the lineup was a determined and confident looking white unicorn colt. He had a blue mane of varying hues and a coat as clean and white as Celestia's. His shoulders were broad and his face was handsome. His cutie mark was nice to behold as well, a glittering shield with three blue stars glittering above it. Fluttershy was beside herself just watching such a pristine cut of stallion stand just a few steps away.

"Alright scum bags, since your can't seem to ever remember anything other than a hot plot for more than two seconds, I'm gonna brief you on your mission one more time!" The drill sergeant who had been addressed as captain a few times began to bellow out over Fluttershy's thoughts. "Downburst! What is to be your destination?"

The brown pegasus wearily responded, "Sir, we are to traverse the forest through the night and get to the ruins of the castle of the royal pony sisters sir!"

"Good, and Arm Breaker, what are you to do once you get your sorry plot over there?"

"Sir, we are to retrieve a flag and bring it back here sir!"

"Good, and you mister Shining Armor, how many flags are there out there for your sorry rumps to find?"

"Only one sir, this exercise is to more prove that we can handle ourselves in an unfriendly environment than anything else, but there are no friends here. It's a winner take all exercise sir!"

"Alright then, since your know your task then…get to it!"

"Sir yes sir!" The three said in unison before trotting into the forest. The captain then took off back toward Ponyville; he had little at all to care about as these colts were trying to prove themselves as worthy of the rank of captain. Had a pony or two died on this exercise before? Yes, but the Everfree Forest was known to be a dangerous place and the recruits knew the risks involved. Fluttershy on the other hoof was now stirring in the bushes. She had just seen the most handsome stallion that she had ever seen before. He was tall, appeared smart, strong; he definitely looked like the kind of pony who could take care of her and maintain a conversation with her, only in the confines of her comfort zone. A gentlecolt through and through, one like the ones Rarity would swoon to her over during their many visits to Ponyville spa.

She rolled out of the bush and into some soft leaves as she once again began rubbing her hooves over her heated body. She couldn't stop thinking of the young white colt; what would it feel like, she wondered, for him to push his thing into her withers and fill her wants and desires? She began teasing her clit with her hoof as her juices began to flow out of her like never before. In mere seconds her hoof was soaked and her thighs glistened in the sun as she pushed a little harder. Her hoof began to enter between her lips and it felt so awkwardly good. It was warm on the inside and cool on the outside, every twitch would send a little shock up through her spine and wings. She knew if she pushed too much further that she would most likely end up breaking herself, so cutting her pleasure short again, she slowly pulled herself out of her dripping marehood.

Fluttershy had touched herself twice now in one day, but still had not brought herself to orgasm. She wanted more, she needed more, and in that moment she knew exactly how she would get more. Fluttershy walked some space along the edge of the forest away from her cottage. She came to a clearing that she frequented often before giving a clear and audible whistle followed by two clops of her front hooves. Trained well and without hesitation, a large grizzly bear and an orange manticore came bounding out of the forest to their much favored caretaker. The manticore swung Fluttershy up and began licking her face and mane, an act Fluttershy never grew tired of.

"Hehehe oh it is nice to see you again to Manny, you too Harry," Fluttershy spoke addressing the beast then the bear. "So I am sure you're wondering why momma called you, and well it's actually quite simple. There are some colts playing around in this forest, they are on the way to the castle of the royal pony sisters. You guys know how dangerous this place can be for ponies right? Do momma a favor and teach them a lesson?"

With the order given the manticore and bear chased after the colts. Fluttershy followed along, pleased with how her plan was going to progress. It hadn't taken long before the sun had set and the forest grew dark. Normally Fluttershy would be scared stiff, but her thoughts were again drifting to that young white colt and she could swear she was leaving a trail of juices behind her as she followed her animal companions. They soon caught up to the trio, who decided under the cover of darkness that it be better to stay close. Fluttershy worried her friends might get hurt for a moment, but the fear evident on two of the colt's faces said everything would turn out fine.

With a great roar, the manticore and bear jumped from the bushes and ambushed the resting trio. Arm Breaker was quick to run into a tree and knock himself out, while Downburst ran from the forest fast enough to probably keep up with Rainbow in a race. Shining Armor was all that was left, but he stood his ground, not afraid of either beast clearly three times his size. The animals prowled in on him and pounced. He managed to dodge the manticore, but the bear had stood up and swung his paw down toward the colt. He lit his horn creating a small magic shield around him, but the force was so great, he was sent through the air into a tree. He wasn't hurt, but had hit his head and soon collapsed.

Fluttershy fluttered out from the trees and hugged the manticore and the bear. "Good job boys, momma is sure they won't do something as foolish as this again. Don't worry about him Harry, momma will take care of him," Fluttershy said to her friends before directing Manny to carry the colt out of the forest. The trip was swift and the first thing Fluttershy did was take the colt to her room. Her rabbit Angel was on her pillow, but was quickly expunged being informed she had to take care of somepony and move him to the hospital in the morning. With a scowl and a hop, the bunny left the room and Fluttershy was alone with her quarry.

"Oh my…he looks even more handsome up close. I wonder what I should do with him first." Fluttershy asked herself as she looked over the colt sleeping peacefully. There were so many options, but it came to her that she had never before actually touched a male's privates before; so with a scared demeanor but a curious need, she reached out her hoof and gently spread the colt's legs. At first, it seemed like something was missing, she could see his balls but not the colt's equipment. She poked and rubbed, almost as if to make sure the colt was not actually a filly. Her gentle investigating worked, a moan escaped the young colt's maw and soon after, his stallionhood began sliding out of its sheath.

Fluttershy just watched in awe as it grew ever so slowly in front of her. She poked it and gave it gentle rubs from the base to the tip, watching all the while as it grew in length, width and firmness. Finally it had extended itself to nearly the base of his chest, and Fluttershy's mind once again began spinning on where things were going to go. Wanting to go another step, she leaned into the colts withers and stuck out her tongue. She started at the bottom, and worked her way to the top. She licked the entire length of the stallionhood, savoring the salty but clean taste. She had never done anything like this before with anyone, and the fact she was doing it now with a stranger, made her wetter than she had been all day.

"Hey there big boy," Fluttershy chirped to the unconscious colt, "I don't know if you can hear me, but you and me are gonna learn everything about each other tonight." She was flirting more seriously than she ever had before; she was comfortable knowing he couldn't hear her, but at the same time sad, wishing somepony could know how much she needed this. Not wanting to waste any time, and still having so many ideas put in her head by Rarity's shared fantasies, Fluttershy returned to treating her first ever coltfriend.

She opened her mouth and began to suck on the stallionhood. She heard from Rarity that most colts liked doing this sometimes a little more than actually having sex. At first she feared she wasn't doing well, but after moving deeper and sucking a bit harder, she began hearing more moans coming from the colt at her mercy. Fluttershy moved her shy mouth up and down the shaft of the colt. She would stick her tongue past her teeth at the bottom of each plunge, soaking the stallionhood in her saliva. At the top she would circle the tip, savoring the taste and getting it nice and wet. She began hoofing herself again as she worked with the colt's shaft. Her face was flushed and her mind was blank as she could feel the heat building in her mouth and marehood. After four minutes, the colt suddenly grunted and his back arched, causing Fluttershy to look up at his face. With her maw still filled, she soon discovered the colt was pumping something into her mouth. She swallowed a bit of the salty cum as she picked her head off of the stallionhood only to get the last of it on her face and mane.

She had to think about it a moment, before she realized she had gotten the colt to cum. She smiled inwardly, happy with herself at getting the colt to the edge without waking him and on her first try. She thought about what to do next, and figured she was the one who needed some release. The heat that had built up inside of her was a burning flame now. It had to be dealt with; she had to share in that carnal bliss.

However, in that moment, she realized all that she had done. She had basically kidnapped somepony; she had messed up his exercise for something that may have been important to his career. She even may have taken his first time, at least orally, from him, and he was not even awake for it. The heat inside her though needed squelching though, but this wasn't her special somepony…what was she to do? As she caressed the sleeping colt's face, the answer came to her.

She was weary at first, but knew his horn could suit her purpose without any risks. She looked it over knowing it would pleasure her, and not risk giving her a foal at the same time. Fluttershy slowly lined herself up with the horn and inserted it with care into her soaked labia. It slipped over the smooth surface so easily; she hadn't expected it to be so smooth. A little past halfway though, she hit a barrier, and knew it was her virginity that would have to be partly broken if she wanted to continue. With a deep breath and begging hips, she pushed herself lower and found her waist meeting the bottom of the colt's horn.

It hurt, it seared to be honest, but the pain soon gave way to subtle pleasure. The object inserted in her began to feel natural, and the spiraled grooves it possessed along its length messages her insides with every move. First she ground her hips around, exploring the sensations as her insides rubbed against the strange intrusion. With some effort, she began to slide herself up and down the length of the horn. It felt magical, her marehood was experiencing sensations it never had before; the tingling and fullness, it seemed to go right to her brain every move and sensation. Fluttershy could not have felt better, that is, until the colt's horn lit up in a purple aura. The colt was still sleeping and yet in his sleep with Fluttershy riding his horn, his magic had begun to channel.

The feelings from before completely changed now, the magic coursing through her caused hot and cold sensations to very along her walls. She clenched her walls around the horn as her wings sprung from her back. Fluttershy began bouncing on the object, pounding herself up and down her captive's horn. She couldn't resist again putting a hoof to her marehood and rubbing her clit in circles. Up and down the mare traveled, noticing that the stallion was somehow being stimulated as well, with his rod at full attention. Fluttershy's climax came hard and fast. She exploded in pleasure, showering the colt in her juices subconsciously triggering the colt to orgasm. He came all over his stomach and face, as Fluttershy pulled his horn from her snatch and struggled to get to her feet. The colt thought that he had dreamed; he dreamt of a yellow and pink colored angel, lifting him out of that evil forest and to the gates of pony heaven.

The colt awoke the next morning, confused and disorientated. He felt like he had gone through a fight with a dragon, but although he was tired, his mission was the first thing on his mind. That was until he looked around himself. He was in a clearing on the edge of the Everfree Forest. It looked as if he had failed his mission in its entirety. However, at his feet was a flag bearing the Equestrian Military's emblem. The flag speared a note so Shining grabbed the flag and levitated up the paper.

On the note were these simple words: Dear Shining Armor, I wanted to say that you were absolutely magical last night. I never should have come on to you while you were knocked out, but it just was too good of an opportunity for me to pass up. You see, I am much too shy to ever talk to somepony. It's even more of a disaster if I try to date them. Even though what I did was wrong, you don't have to worry. I put you ahead of what I needed and I don't think your horn can give me a foal. Your captain should be happy with your performance. You got the flag, and your comrades seem to have been scared away by a manticore and a bear. Good luck in your career and your life.

Signed with love, FS

PS You may want to wash off before meeting your captain. I couldn't find any water at night and took the liberty of cleaning up our mess with my tongue. You taste great by the way *lick*


	24. Detention

**Detention**

**(Completed by The Insane Shadow Hunter)**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()**

**Cutie Mark Crusaders X Diamond Tiara X Silver Spoon X Cheerilee. Disclaimer: The CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver spoon are all teenagers preparing to graduate for this piece.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location: Ponyville Schoolhouse, Time: 3:35 PM)**

"I simply cannot believe you five!" The still **Miss** Cheerilee growled out as she sat at her desk; her hooves up, covering the irritated look upon her face, "Here I was thinking all of you had finally grown up; then in the last few days of school, what do you all go and do?" She asked as she looked up allowing her to see the five students that were still in the classroom. "All of you get into a huge fist fight like a bunch of young foals. Have I taught you fillies nothing at all? I thought you all had grown out of such childishness: the teasing, the bullying…the…the well, the foalish idiocy. I'm sorry girls but why did you have to fight today? And you appeared to be becoming such very close friends as well…I am VERY disappointed in you five!" She concluded before she got up from where she sat.

"Well…what do each of you have to say for yourselves?" She asked as she looked at the fillies; seeing the three that went by the Cutie mark crusaders, while the other two went by the names Silver spoon, and Diamond tiara. "Well?" She asked only to have the pegasus known as Scootaloo stand up.

"The only reason why all of us were fighting, was because Diamond Tiara and Silv-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I want all of you to sit at your desks until I say you all can go;" Cheerilee said in a voice filled with anger, causing the five to sit down at their desks just before she turned to face the chalkboard. Cheerilee released a silent growl, almost grunt, as she sat down and started to fall asleep, knowing that her students would not dare cross a line again with graduation right around the corner. What Cheerilee now desired most was some private moments to herself, but here she was, dealing with five high strung competitive teens…"Celestia have mercy on them if they wake me while I am resting," she thought.

**(Location: Ponyville Schoolhouse, Time: 3:50 PM)**

Within moments Cheerilee was asleep; allowing her mind to be at ease, she started to imagine herself in an open field. The feeling of the warm, soothing breeze moving across her body felt heavenly. She could feel her sensitive skin tingling, which caused her to take in a breath of air, but then she felt the sensation spread to her neck and chest area; causing her to take in a pleasured filled breath before she awoke from her sleep. The sight that welcomed her was awkward…to see the five teenage mares standing above her, all she could think was "what's going on here?" Scootaloo, Sweetie belle, and Diamond tiara were kissing and licking her neck, while Applebloom and Silver spoon sensually licked at her sensitive stomach.

"Girls! What are y-mphhh?" Cheerilee was quickly silenced by Sweetie belle pressing her lips against hers. The young teen's mane bounced lusciously off her head caressing the bewildered proctor's cheek. The youthful pink lips and tongue felt and tasted like delectable fruits against the red lips of the aging maroon mare. This action was quickly followed by Scootaloo and Diamond tiara slowly licking up her neck, causing her to moan quite lustulously into Sweetie belle's kiss. After a few short seconds, Sweetie belle broke the kiss a saliva band hanging between them, allowing Cheerilee to take in much needed air, just as the five stood up again smiling devilishly at her. "What are you all?"

She was interrupted again by Applebloom gently pressing her hoof to her teacher's maw; shushing her in the process. "You've had a long day Miss Cheerilee," Applebloom said in a seductive voice, just before Silver Spoon slowly rubbed the sides of Cheerilee's face. "So we decided to help you really blow off some stress, by sharing some of what we have learned outside of the class" Silver Spoon said with a small wink, before all of them returned to their previous positions.

"And we are going to start things off with a very relaxing tongue bath," Sweetie belle calmly said before they all started to slowly lick parts of their hungry teacher's body. The actions caused her to shiver violently as five wet, warm, and surprisingly delicate tongues danced around her crimson fur. Cheerilee's heart and mind was racing, this was so wrong…so very wrong, but then, Scootaloo and Silver Spoon reached her hooves. Slowly they ran their tongues over the whole of them, allowing strands of their saliva to fall from the tips. Cheerilee just gasped loudly, as she felt all four of her sensitive hooves being touched now. "AHH! G~GIRLS, YOU...KNOW HO~W, SENSITIVE MY HO~OVES ARE!" She stuttered and screamed out, as waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

Sweetie belle just giggled loudly as she felt Cheerilee's body shiver underneath her. "Isn't it just so precious that our beloved teacher still has sensitive hooves like a young virgin filly?" Sweetie Belle seductively sang quietly before she started to kiss and lick Cheerilee's neck again.

"OH Celestia! Girls I~ AH...AH...Ah...OHHHHHHH." The five mares heard their teacher scream out, followed quickly by Cheerilee being smashed through a wall of pleasure. Her body snapped, with an absolutely impressive feat of convulsion, her back arching and head leaning back over the back of her chair. She couldn't have stopped herself even if she had tried, as a virtual tsunami of pleasure juices erupted from her now almost steaming marehood.

"Ohhh how…how embarrassing, girls why are you, GIRLS!" Cheerilee squealed out as she felt Applebloom take great slow care to lick at her entrance; cleaning up the juices that had erupted from her. After a couple licks the red haired filly took a moment to say, "Mah stupid brother doesn't know what he's missin, you taste great miss Cheerilee!"

"Whoa, Miss Cheerilee has REALLY sensitive hooves, she's already cummed once...naughty teacher," Sweetie Belle said before looking at her teachers face; allowing her to see the small blush that formed on Cheerilee's cheeks as she took in small breaths. "We're not done yet, Miss Cheerilee," Sweetie Belle whispered seductively in her ear, "This is only the beginning." Sweetie continued just before she pressed her lips against Cheerilee's again; only this time around, Applebloom had started to grind her entrance against her teachers, forcing Cheerilee to scream loudly into her kisser. This situation only continued to escalate, practically rutting one of her students now.

Cheerilee could not believe what was happening; all five of her best students were making love to her, and she was enjoying it. Truth be told that it had been so long since she had bedded any stallion; so her body had begun to feel neglected, and the longing fullness of a stallion's member moving in and out of her, always drove her crazy in her heat. It was a feeling she desperately missed and "anything" close to it, would be a Celestia's blessing; however, this "anything" was so unexpected to her. Cheerilee was always a tender motherly type who never sought after her students sexually in any way at all. Yet here she was, at the mercy of five blossoming mares that would soon no longer be her students, and it felt better than anything she had ever been put through before.

Cheerilee practically melted out of her chair, rolling to the floor with the five teen mares in tow. Sweetie Belle was making out with Cheerilee something fierce, while Applebloom continued to grind onward. The other three caressed their teacher's body with their hooves and tongues as the floor became the love nest of the teacher and students. It was not long until Sweetie belle broke the kiss again; dragging her tongue slowly across her teacher's as they parted, leaving a small strand of saliva hanging from the tip of their tongues once again. She then lifted herself up and turned herself around, placing her entrance at her teacher's face, and placing her head near Applebloom's and Cheerilee's marehoods, allowing her to eat both of them out.

"O~ooh…Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom moaned out as she felt her friend's tongue flick against her entrance. "I Like how you think," She cooed before she continued to grind her entrance against her teacher's once again. The added lubrication of Sweetie's dancing tongue ensured neither the teacher or farm hand would be raw anytime soon. Scootaloo then started to suckle one of Cheerilee's teats; allowing her not only to pleasure her teacher, but it would also allow her to tongue kiss her friend Sweetie belle every few seconds. Cheerilee just moaned louder; causing Scootaloo to suck on her teat harder than before, prompting a small amount of sweet liquid to come out of it and down her throat. "Mmmm Diamond, you were right! Cheerilee does have a little milk," Scootaloo moaned out before removing herself from her teacher's teat. "You're milk is so sweet Cheerilee," She whispered in her ear before giving the ear a slight flick with her tongue, then going back to suckling down the sweet liquid.

"Of course I was right you little fillies, she may not be with foal but she IS mature" Diamond Tiara asserted in her usually cocky manner. "Alright Sweetie Belle, you said that if she had milk that you wanted to taste it too, now get on that other teat and give me something else to do than just hoof myself," Diamond Tiara commanded. It was not long until Cheerilee's vision was blocked by Diamond tiara's moistened entrance; causing her to look up only to have Diamond Tiara looking back down at her with a devious look. "Come on teach…eat me out deeper than you did Sweetie Belle," Diamond Tiara said just before she felt her teacher's tongue gently licking her sensitive lips, causing her back to arch slightly while taking in a sharp gasp. Then she was pushed down onto her teacher's chest a little by her friend Silver Spoon. Only to feel her friend place her marehood against her own, while she wrapped her grey hooves around Diamond's shoulders. "Don't be greedy Diamond Tiara; let Cheerilee have a double serving!" Silver Spoon pleaded before she began French-kissing her friend, just before Cheerilee started to eat both of them out with gusto.

The scene was now a virtual sixsome, students versus teacher. Two grey mares were fighting each other in a heated kiss for dominance, as their teacher's tongue would dig between their two touching marehoods; lapping away at love juices who's origins may have been for each other or for their teacher, it was unsure. Cheerilee was certainly the mature one here, as her tongue would expertly dive into the folds of each mare, while sliding between the pearls of the kissers when moving from one to the other. Applebloom was still rubbing her marehood and thighs all over the inner sanctums of Cheerilee. A deep red blush was crawling over AB's face; she was getting closer by the second, which was really good because Cheerilee had gone off another two times without her. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo continued their ministrations with their tongues. They would switch between kissing each other, sucking Cheerilee's teats, and flicking the clits of AB and Miss Cheerilee.

All six of them were sweaty and lusty, as the final climax drew near. Cheerilee, although in heaven, was tiring and initiated a few tricks in order to gratify all five teacher's pets. Cheerilee began working a rhythm that worked her entire body. Starting from the bottom and moving up, she would push her marehood against the country girl eliciting little "eeps" from the rustic lover. Cheerilee's left hoof had found its way to Sweetie's entrance and was rubbing up and down the folds, taking care to draw circles around the glistening pearl as well. The teacher's right hoof had found the crook between Scootaloo's fluttering wings, and she massaged her back sensually while Scootaloo was already hoofing herself as well. The last of her actions was when her hips relaxed from the thrust again Applebloom, she would use the motion to drive her neck and tongue deeper into the kissing grey mares' marehoods. Miss Cheerilee truly gave into her needs and tried not only to pleasure herself, but her students as well.

In about three minutes, all six of them released loud screams or moans of pleasure. Cheerilee felt her juices flow out of her marehood in vast amounts. Her entire body seemed to give way to the pleasure as she came hard and felt exhausted and dehydrated once finished. Applebloom could no longer hold it back anymore and released her juices all over her teacher and her childhood friends. Sweetie Belle giggled and squealed in delight at Applebloom's juices hitting her face, she and orgasmed herself. Scootaloo had managed to reach her limit by rubbing herself hard and with the tender message of her teacher. While finally Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came on their teacher's face, allowing her to taste their lovely juices. All six of them just laid on the floor in complete bliss. After a few seconds the five teenage mares moved to different areas of their teacher's body, allowing Cheerilee to wrap her hooves around them before they started to feel the urge to fall asleep. "Now I know why you girls were "fighting" today…I love you all," Cheerilee whispered.

"We love you too Miss Cheerilee," they all whispered back, just before they all finally gave into loving sleep.

**(Location: Sweet apple acres. Time: 7:00PM)**

The screen shows Nocturne standing in front of the barn with Saixenn standing on top of a trailer, and Flutter night standing right next to him. "We're here at some random ass ranch, and this isthe brand." Nocturne said just as the words THE BRAND appeared in front of him for a few seconds only to fade away shortly after, "And it's gonna suck." He continued just before he turned and placed his hooves on the trailer only to hear the sound of Night using a blow torch on a branding rod that was shaped like a small hardened dick.

"Ah, dude I feel so sorry for you." Saixenn said just before Nocturne looked at Night.

"Okay whatever, ready?" Nocturne said while extending his hoof towards Night.

"Nope not yet give me thirty more seconds."

"Buck." Nocturne said wanting to just go ahead and get it over with. "Alright, you said thirty seconds, fifty seconds ago." He retorted just before Night threw the torch off to the side and readied to brand Nocturne; who had placed his hooves back on the trailer, only to have Saixenn hold his hooves down.

"Alright shitbags, GO!" Nocturne shouted just before Night pressed the hot brand against his flank, causing him to scream out in pain while moving forward; causing Night to brand him with just a set of balls on the upper part of his flank. "PRESS IT HARD YOU IDIOT!" He shouted just before night pressed it hard again, causing him to yell out in even more pain. Noctourne nearly knocked Saixenn off the trailer. "BUCK man! Get it done already!" Saixenn shouted causing Night to press the brand hard against Noctourne's flank for a third time; only this time Nocturne broke Saixenn's hold on him causing him to run to the nearest bucket of water.

"Dude that hurt so bucking bad!" He shouted just before the screen showed Saixenn holding the camera in front of his face.

"What a bucking idiot, we said we would get him back," He said before placing the lens cap back on the camera causing the screen to go dark.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hope you all like this one.**

Editor's note: Did you miss us? Well it's my fault…I broke my left wrist and couldn't edit when I was in such pain. We're getting back into the swing of things now so keep reviewing, keep reading, and keep sending us in your parings.


	25. Heartbeat

_**Heartbeat (Written by: ValkyrieTeiwaz) **_

_**This is a prospective writer's audition to join the team. Please tell us what you like and what you dislike. This is a dang near RAW presentation of his ability, as Demon will soon be on a hiatus to further some personal projects. Welcome to Valkyrie's clopfic, Heartbeat.**_

The mayor of Ponyville dreamed of the pony she would spend her life with. He was a stallion in a nice suit. His mane was a deep brown. His coat of fur was a lighter brown. The mare placed her lips gingerly on his-

Mayor Mare's sleep was interrupted by a hoof repeatedly nudging her arm. She looked up to see her assistant standing there, a worried expression on her face.

"Mayor? You've been sleeping all day..."

The mayor blinked and thought up a story. "Eh, actually, I was just inspecting the wood on my desk! As you can see, it's a very nice!"

Firefly backed up. "So, I'm going to go back to work..."

"What did I task you with?"

"Organizing letters, ma'am."

"Well, get to it!" She glared as Firefly left and shut the door hurriedly. _Interrupt my sweet dream._ She thought. _Time Turner was looking fine in that suit... Oh, what a sight- _The clock tower's bell rang loudly and the massive hand hit _twelve_. The sun was setting. Mayor Mare had an idea… a wonderful idea.

...

Time Tuner bucked the bell and it rang against his ears. The sound was deafening, and most certainly not something he wanted to hear, but it got him bits. He trotted down the stairs and yawned. Funny, it was only twelve in the afternoon. Lunch Break was underway. Getting tired at this time of day was uncommon. He shrugged and cleared the last few steps and stepped outside. He locked the door behind him, as per usual. Sugarcube Corner wasn't but a few blocks away. He would pass up the Mayor's building on the way.

He correctly assumed getting to the restaurant wouldn't be time-consuming. _Heh._ He thought to himself._ Time._ His thoughts were cut off by the argument coming from inside. Time Turner poked his head in the door and saw Gilda yelling at Pinkie Pie. She was in the pink pony's face, raging for the sake of raging. Pinkie Pie didn't look incredibly amused. The gryphon leaned over the counter and poked Pinkie's chest, continuing to shout obscene things. The stallion trotted up and tapped Gilda on the shoulder. She turned angrily.

"What, loser?"

Turner's hoof rose quickly and met the gryphon's jaw with a crunch. She cowered away, then flew out of the building and left Time Turner to soak in some pride. He smiled at Pinkie.

"You okay?" He asked as he rubbed his hoof.

She returned the expression. "Yeah, I'm cool. Hungry?"

Time Turner nodded as his stomach growled. He ordered a grass-sandwich with a rainbow-colored cupcake on the side and a glass of pure water. The meal itself was otherwise satisfying. He looked at the clock on the wall. He still had little under an hour before he rang the one o'clock bell. The stallion heaved a great sigh and paid Pinkie Pie. She dropped the bits into a pouch under the counter and thanked him. He nodded and made his way back to the tower. Ponyville was quieter at this time, though most everypony had gotten up by the hour. He reached the door of the tower and pushed it open.

It took him a moment to realize the door had been unlocked. That couldn't be right. He locked it on the way out. Only two ponies have keys to this door. Himself, and... _The Mayor. Was she looking for me? _He asked himself. He trotted in and closed the door behind him. Time Turner warily made his way up the flight of stairs and stopped at the sight of Mayor Mare standing there, blushing and grinning. He blinked and smiled nervously. _Shit, what'd I do wrong? Is it because that one day I slept on the job? No, she couldn't have known about that..._

"Time Turner! I, uh, was wondering if I could speak with you."

He sat down. "What is it?"

"Well-"

"Am I in trouble? If it's because I'd slept on the job, it's not my fault!"

Mayor Mare cocked a brow. "No, but I'll be sure to remember that."

"Celestia dammit..."

"What?" Mayor Mare didn't like swearing.

"Nothing! Uh, what it is it you wanted to say?"

"I was..." She faltered. "I want to settle down with somepony. Somepony I love."

He nodded. "Can I ask who?"

"Turner... It's _you._"

He blinked in confusion. "I'm... You're in love with me?"

"Yes!" She went up to him, gathering courage.

Time Turner shook his head. "Please, Mayor. I can't. Not yet."

She looked down. "Oh."

He instantly regretted his words. "We can try, but I want to work on our friendship first."

Mayor Mare perked up. "Thank you!" She kissed him without giving it a second thought.

Time Turner's first instinct was to return it, and he did. He didn't think about being in a relationship with her at first. It wasn't a problem of age; it was an issue of their relationship. Turner didn't really _love _this mare until she had shared such a passionate kiss with him. He felt her hoof on his chest, feeling for his heartbeat. She backed away when a second muscle beat against her hoof. Something was wrong. Time Turner put his own hoof on his chest and sighed. He had some explaining to do.

"You... You have two hearts?" Mayor Mare was horrified.

He nodded. "I'm not completely pony-ish. I had a name other than Time Turner. I disavowed it, though."

"What are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I was, until the TARDIS brought me here, to Equestria."

"What's that?"

He smiled gently. "Come with me."

...

The two of them wandered out of Ponyville until they reached the edge of the Everfree forest. The night was dark. The light of Luna's moon was blocked by the thick canopy of the trees. The dirt was caked with dew. It would've been a beautiful sight, if ponies weren't scared to death of the place. Time Turner was not perturbed by the area, but Mayor Mare was shaking. Turner looked back to see her standing there, her knees vibrating. The stallion went over to her and put a hoof on her cheek.

"This isn't as dangerous as you'd like to think. Trust me." He kissed the mare gingerly and led her deeper into the woods. Wild animals milled about in the darkness. The more time Mayor Mare spent there, the less fear she felt. They weren't being attacked. They weren't in any danger of any kind. Time Turner seemed to know where he was going, so getting lost wasn't any kind of problem. Even the colt himself was calming her. His features were handsome against the darkness. She wanted to push him over and make sweaty love right there in the mud.

Before long they came to a blue police-box wedged in between two trees. Time Turner trotted up to it and nodded.

"TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"It looks a big blue box," Responded the mayor.

Time Turner waved a hoof dismissively. "Don't think too hard on it." He trotted inside without taking note of the words written on the side:

_Bad Wolf._

Mayor Mare shrugged, thinking nothing of it. Turner didn't seem to care. She didn't know why _she_ should. She stepped inside, thinking the space was going to be cramped, only to find it was particularly large. The mayor backed up and looked around the structure. It was smaller outside. Time Turner grinned and pulled her inside. He pressed his lips against hers and held her tightly as she deepened the kiss. They sat there for several minutes, breathing into one another and enjoying the feeling.

Mayor Mare, suddenly tired of fooling around, moved downwards and licked the head of Turner's colthood. He grinned and exhaled in pleasure. She put her mouth around it and began sucking and moving her head up and down. She felt him hardening, signaling a release, but he stopped her.

"I want this to last as long as long as possible." He panted. It was his turn to give oral love. He kissed Mayor Mare's nether lips and jumped back when her legs closed.

"Sorry!" She said. "That was more of a shock then I thought it would be..."

Turner smiled and put his hooves on either side of her marehood and licked away at her. Each time his tongue connected with the flesh, she moaned as the shocks of pleasure coursed through her. She felt pressure building below her stomach. It continued to intensify. The mayor allowed herself one last stroke before putting a hoof under his chin. She pulled him up and kissed him.

"Do you want me to...?" Time Turner was uncertain.

Mayor Mare smirked and rolled her eyes. "What do you think? Give it to me." She pressed her lips against his as he thrust his phallus into her. Her moans echoed loudly through the space of the TARDIS. Turner ran a hoof through her mane as he moved his hips to and fro. Without thinking he massaged Mayor Mare's cutie-mark, and her moans picked up in volume. He was hardening at an increasingly fast rate. With one final thrust, he came to the point that it oozed partially out her in a white trail.

She gave a final sigh as the pressure that had been accumulating between her legs dropped. The world fell away below her as the warm fluids bled from her marehood. Time Turner moved down to lap it up, constantly brushing her clit. Mayor Mare, panting, allowed him a kiss before either of them passed out.

...

The next morning, the mayor woke on the TARDIS's cold floor, with Time Turner beside her. It wasn't a dream. Relief flooded through her. She placed her head on Turner's chest and let her foreleg rest on his chest. Two hearts pounded against her. Something had led her to become slightly jealous. Mare was a bit older than Time Turner, and she had the one organ. He was in his prime and had multiple hearts. She thought to herself, "_well, having more than one heart would mean years added to the life. Maybe he's my age after all."_

A thought came, then. _Stop it, mayor. He doesn't have to be your age. _She smiled and forgot what it was she was thinking about as Turner woke from his slumber. He kissed her.

"Good morning, lass."

"Good morning. Turner?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled gently. "I love you, too."


End file.
